Forevermore: Kindred Spirits
by Ansa
Summary: Sequal to FOREVERMORE Struggling to support each other's college education, Beast Boy and Raven have even more trouble trying to get their wedding together. Slight BatmanJL crossover [BBRAE] [ROBSTAR] [CYJNX]
1. The Reason is her

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 1: The Reason is Her…

By: Ansa

Nightwing looked down from his perch high above the streets, his eyes fixed on the window of a nearby WAYNE ENTERPRISES research lab. Rumor had it that some two-faced criminal had planned on making a move on the place, not just one move, but two, the second in two months. He couldn't help but smile at this, even in their insanity, some people can't help but make things too easy for him. The time the hit was planned for…2:22am.

Taking a quick breath Nightwing got ready to whisper orders…but there was no one beside him, no one but himself to take them. Letting the air go quietly he laughed at himself and just how hard old habits tend to die. There had been no one to give orders to for years now, not even Starfire was left to take them even though the two still were together, being a hero was something he couldn't let go of…just like someone else he knew. Someone he swore he wouldn't become…someone who owned the laboratory that he watched so closely.

Just then, as he cursed himself for becoming the "mad bat," he saw a slight glimmer inside the dark room, perhaps that of a Gotham silver dollar. Without a second thought the dark hero jumped from his perch two buildings away and opened his arms, letting his gliding flaps catch the air and carry him silently down to the laboratory window, cutting through the night sky before crashing through the glass. As the moments passed Nightwing lost his vision as he rolled safely on the floor, kneeling up in a fighting stance as quickly as he could, not giving his enemy too much time to take advantage of his vulnerability.

"Right on time ugly, now are we…wha?" His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that the dark figure before him was not Two-Face, despite the Gotham dollar coin in his hand. The figure was alone, not Two-Face's style, not to mention the fact that the person grinning before him was much to thin, and short for that matter. "Ok pal, who are you?" Nightwing regained his composure and tightened his stance, glaring deep into his opponent's eyes that seemed so very familiar to him.

Without saying a word the silver dollar was tossed at him, making a b-line straight for the hero's forehead which proceeded to cringe and tighten just in case it did happen to hit him. But of course, it didn't, he was much too fast to let that happen. The black and blue blur swayed to the side before sprinting forward, his shoulder out hoping to make contact with the figure's stomach. Strangely, the figure seemed almost surprised at this and was not fast enough to react, his hand out palm up just before impact, almost…almost as if it were welcoming and waiting for a friendly shake. Nightwing shook this thought from his head, it was preposterous, not a single thug, villain, or monster he had ever met in these situations had ever wanted "a friendly handshake."

His shoulder hit the firm stomach of his opponent hard, knocking him back into a table which broke under his weight, sending all sorts of equipment crashing onto the floor. As he moved back, preparing for himself for, as he saw it, inevitable retaliation, he watched as the figure sat up, clutching his stomach in pain as well as rubbing his head which had broken the fall of a rather heavy monitor.

"Owwwwwww…hey dude, take it easy, one of us hasn't been training in a while!"

Nightwing blinked…confused, a small sweatdrop forming by his head. "E-excuse me?" The figure moved to stand, still holding his gut and fumbled around for the elusice light switch on the wall.

"Guess I'm lucky I didn't decide on the Joker huh? You probably wouldn't have waited to move again." Finally his fingers found the switch…or button rather, and pressed it, the fluorescent bulbs fluttering a bit before filling the room up with a sickeningly bright light.

Nightwing cringed, tossing his hand up to cover his stinging eyes, allowing them time to adjust before letting it back down again. Once again he gazed at the figure before him, and again he was surprised at who he saw. "B-Beast Boy?"

"The one and only."

Nightwing stood from his stance, while he was glad to see his old friend he was rather annoyed at the way he chose to get in contact with him. "I take it Two-Face isn't coming."

"Hehe Nope, you're friend the Bat got him yesterday…I was actually surprised you showed, I thought you would have heard by now."

"Yeah well…" The former leader of the Titans turned his head, trying not to show just how hard he was gritting his teeth. "He and I aren't on the best of terms right now…" Not exactly a lie, but not the complete truth either. It would be more accurate to say that right now, he would much rather move to metropolis than run into his old mentor.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Not really…anyways, it's great to see you again, how did you find me?" Nightwing put on his best fake smile, perhaps overdoing it just a bit.

"It wasn't easy…we thought you were still in college…that is until I talked to Batgirl. She told me you were still in town and your 'territory.'"

Again, Nightwing cringed, where he had had enough of the Bat, his college sweety Barbra was still hanging around and, as it seems, still held a bit of a grudge over their break-up. "Ah…well, how are things? It's been how long?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Too long man." The two shook hands and nearly jumped out of their skin when they realized that the alarm had already gone off and that they were both in a broken-in laboratory with busted equipment.

"Uh-oh…I think it's best we move this somewhere else."

"Definitely…boy, does this bring back memories."

"So what are you doing looking me up out of the blue? I take it you're not trying to re-live the old days…start up hero work again." Nightwing sipped his can of soda as he watched the police cars fly by the little pizzeria in which they were sitting at that moment, his old friend obviously in civilian mode as he sank in the booth slightly.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I still have to go to college before I even _think _of returning to the old days. Even then," he smiled, "I don't think I will."

"Really? Why is that?" Nightwing set down the cold can in his palm to accept a small white envelope handed to him from across the table. It wasn't particularly fancy, standard white postal service envelope, the same with the paper inside. This normally wouldn't be an issue, if what was inside wasn't a wedding invitation. " 'You are cordially invited to help us celebrate the joining of Garfield Logan and Soma Roth in wedded bliss." Nightwing blinked, "Who's Garfield Logan?"

Beast Boy blushed and turned his head away, "That's…my real name." He hadn't used his name for what seemed like an eternity, other than the obvious reason of secret identity, he didn't really care for it in the first place either. When he looked back up he was a bit annoyed to see that his "friend" was quite obviously fighting back a laugh.

"R-really? He.he..ahem…I mean, that's great, congratulations. snicker So…who's the lucky lady…this…Soma Roth?" Nightwing tried desperately to keep himself under control, after all, it had been so long since they had seen each other and he didn't want to offend.

"Raven," Beast Boy said it quite bluntly, and in such a was as to suggest that he should have known this.

"Raven? You two are still together?" Nightwing nearly dropped the cheaply made invitation in his lap, quite surprised at this fact and not afraid to show it.

"Yeah…why do you seem so shocked?"

"Well to be honest, we were all surprised that you two got together in the first place."

"Gee…thanks." There was an awkward silence between them for a moment, just enough time for Nightwing to pull his boot out of his mouth and continue talking.

"B-besides, I didn't think she had a real name."

"She doesn't, but…she wanted one, she said that it would make her feel more normal and not just…well…what she was. So she took her mother's name and picked her first name." Beast Boy sipped his own soda, finally relaxing back into the cushion of the booth, checking his watch periodically and quite nervously.

"Oh…well that's good. I'm really happy for you two, count me in." Nightwing smiled, carefully placing the invitation back in its envelope and placing that in a hidden pocket in his uniform. "You got a pen? Let me give you my number…my civilian number that is." Beast Boy nodded and sifted through his jeans and pulled out a half empty pen he stole from work and slid it and a napkin across the table.

"What is your civilian name anyways? We never really told each other our identities." Nightwing looked up in the middle of writing and pondered over this for a few moments before coming to the conclusion he would have to give it to him anyways at some point.

"It's Dick…Dick Grayson."

Beast Boy smiled and held out his green hand warmly, "Nice to finally meet you…Dick." After saying this he held back a snicker, to which Nightwing returned a cold glare, pushing back the pen and napkin.

"I'm usually quite busy, but you can leave a message, I'm rather good at getting back to people. You got time to hang out for a bit? You know, reminisce and such?"

Beast Boy sadly shook his head, setting down a few bucks for the drinks and stood up, stretching out his back carefully with his still aching gut. "Love to but I can't I got work tomorrow, apparently we're getting bought out by some big shot company so I might need to start looking for a new job soon."

Dick nodded and stood as well, holding out his hand once again for a firm handshake. "Alright man, it was good seeing you, I guess I'll talk to you soon?"

Beast Boy smiled and pulled him into a full blown hug, "Definitely, Raven needs to talk to you about something anyways before the wedding."

"Ok, send her my best."

"I will." With that, the two reluctantly parted ways, Nightwing off to the nearest rooftop, and Beast Boy into the nearest cab. It was already roughly three o'clock and the moon above hung brightly in the sky. The cab pulled off onto the streets and rocked gently as it drove, letting its passenger relax and let out an accomplished sigh as he stared off into the night.

Robin was one of the last Titans on their list to be found and invited, now only one remained. Beast Boy closed his eyes slowly and let his mind wander, letting it go this way and that through all of the topics and scenarios he had run through it the past few days. The big day wasn't for a few months now, but still, there was so much that had to be done, so many things to worry over that he never really had a chance to let it sink in. A few months from now he was going to marry Raven. He would no longer have the freedom of being single, he would no longer have a moment to himself, he would no longer be able spend another moment without her in his thoughts, no plan, no decision could be made in his life without her being taken into consideration…and at this he smiled, because he wouldn't have it any other way.

Wow, a long time huh? I never really planned on a sequal seeing as how I don't do sequals too good, but I'm going to give this my damndest. A few things…for you hardcore comic Titan fans out there, yes I know that Dick Grayson was not the robin from the Titans, but he is in the cartoon and that's what I'm doing the fiction on. Also, if I don't update in a while it's because my comic book project is taking up most of my time…yes I have a comic book and no it's not done yet. Well, that's it, Later days all!

ANSA


	2. Docile Takeovers

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 2: Docile Takeovers

By: Ansa

Beast Boy woke up and slammed his fist down on the screeching alarm next to him, feeling the button crack slightly under the pressure to which he swore, already having to replace two clocks already for the same reason. He rolled over to the void in the small queen-sized bed, Raven already having claimed the bathroom for her self and thus the hot water in the shower as well. This didn't really matter much considering he didn't really need the shower until after work anyways, it seemed rather pointless to shower in the morning and come home covered in grease…even if today might be his last.

That nagging thought fought its way into his mind again as he sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled open the shades. Today some big name company was supposed to by out the garage, in which he worked, and the security of his job was not assured, in fact no information on anyone's jobs was to be given out until today, make that no information of any kind. It must be bad if it's being kept a secret for so long, he just hoped that wasn't the case. This was the only job he seemed to be good at aside from crime-fighting, and that doesn't pay too well.

The water from the showerhead shut off and a split second later he could hear the clinging of the shower curtain being pulled back. Beast Boy stood up and went to the dresser, pulling open a few drawers before selecting a pair of black jeans, a purple long-sleeved shirt and a matching pair of undies, setting them down on the bed before slipping on his dark blue, "greasies" as he called them. The door to the bathroom opened to release a billowing mist of hot steam and Raven, wrapped in nothing but a white cotton towel holding a few grease stains here and there that even "The Cleaning Genie" detergent couldn't get out.

"Morning."

"Morning." Beast Boy leaned in for a kiss before heading out to the kitchen to grab breakfast, leaving Raven in the room staring at the clothes laid out on the bed.

"What's this?"

"Hmm?" Already Beast Boy had a spoonful of Cheerios in his mouth when Raven came in standing behind him.

"Those clothes…"

"Oh, I laid 'em out for you."

"So you're picking out what I can wear now?" Beast Boy gulped heavily, Raven never really lost that bit of coldness and short temper in her personality. Even though she was more warm and pleasant, she did revert back to her old self from time to time.

"Uh no…I just knew that's what you'd want to wear."

"Oh really? How is that?"

"Well you've got Comp. class today right? Then you said you were going out with Susan afterwards." Beast Boy sweated slightly, even though he was quite sure of himself, he was always cautious to try and explain things as best he could, cleaning things up here and there.

"Yeah…" Raven crossed her arms, crooking an eye and listening.

"Well, it's going to be a bit cold out today and I figured you and Susan would go to that open air café you like so much. So I thought long sleeves and jeans would be better than a t-shirt and a skirt."

"How did you know I wouldn't want a sweater?"

"Because you'll be inside for most of the day, and besides you don't like to wear sweaters until after autumn because you think it's tacky." Beast Boy sat there nervously, letting out a quiet sigh, having explained himself desperately fast leaving him almost out of breath as he looked up at the purple haired girl next to him, her eyes showing now emotion in either direction yet.

A moment passed, a long awkward moment that seemed to even freeze his Cheerios in place. Her eyes still fixed on his, arms crossed firmly as a few drops of water fell from her still damp hair. Then, all of that tension seemed to lift as she leaned down and kissed him warmly on the lips, holding his face gently in place until she was finished and smiled.

"It's sweet you know me so well…and to be honest…" her voice trailed as she headed back into the bedroom to dress, leaning out from the doorframe to stick her tongue out at him playfully, "a bit creepy too."

Beast Boy sat nervously on the duct-taped stool in the garage, his co-workers around him sitting to form a semi circle, each one just as nervous as he, if not a little more. They had already finished up the customer cars and the garage was empty, a small sign on the large roll-down doors that read "Temporarily Closed due to new management, sorry for the inconvenience." The garage felt empty and cold, somewhere the drop of car oil made an annoyingly accurate sounding that of a metronome, making the seconds sloth by even more than usual and only adding to the tension in the room. Just then the door opened with a sharp creek, making nearly every one of them jump straight out of their "greasies" and topple backwards off their stools.

"Good morning gentleman," the man who entered next to their manager…former manager, was a tall well built man with dark hair and wearing an even darker suit. He needed no introduction to them; this man had such a wide reputation that even a blind man would recognize him. This man was of course, Bruce Wayne, rich playboy from about town who owned the even richer and even wider recognized WAYNE ENTERPRISES, a company that dabbled in many things, but for the most part worked in electronics and R&D on special projects.

"I'm sure you've all guessed by now that I'm the one that's buying out this garage." Bruce made his way further into the room with a warm smile on his face, but that didn't do much to make the mechanics in the room feel any better about the situation. To them, a warm smile could mean _I just bought this company and am going to save the money on paying you by transferring my own people in_.

"This garage has had quite the reputation for being one of the best in town, so you can see why it caught my eye." Bruce continued to walk into the middle of the semi-circle and smile at every one of the workers as he talked, making sure to make eye contact, whether that was some kind of important business technique they had no idea, but they didn't like it much. "Now I'm sure you're all worried about your jobs, this garage is known for being one of the best, and if I would like to keep it that way under my company. However…" They all cringed at that word… "however" didn't sound very good at all.

"However, I have decided…" Here it came, the moment of truth; they all quietly began to plan out their resumes in advance. "To keep you all on and have you work for my company." They all blinked, if you listened carefully you could probably hear everyone's heart skipping a beat simultaneously.

"E-excuse me?"  
"The way I see it, the workers make the job great and give it a good reputation, so why should I replace them if they are doing their job the best they can? I would like to get that same reputation from them under my company." Even their former manager was shocked by this, his mind racing, asking himself it that meant he still had a job as well…which, he would find out later that he did. "My men will be here soon to help move things out to the garage at my company, it's much bigger than this place and open to the public as well, so you can let you customers know of the transfer. For now, you can get some rest; the garage should be ready for you by tomorrow morning."

"Why tomorrow? Isn't it already stocked?" Beast Boy forgot to be nervous in asking his question, his mind plagued with this mind boggling situation.

"We're expanding; you'll be based on a new addition so things aren't quite finished yet." Mr. Wayne didn't mind the question and answered it warmly, checking his watch before moving back to the door slowly. "I need to get going; I have a meeting with some of our stockholders. In the meantime I've provided some information on the company for you, be sure to read it before you come in tomorrow."

"Y-yes sir…" They all sort of nodded watching as the playboy left them stunned with a batch of small packets in the arms of their manager. After a few moments to let things sink in they started to grin, starting from one corner of the mouth to the other until they couldn't hold it in anymore, bolting up from their stools and jumping up with both relief and joy.

"I-I can't believe this…" Beast Boy continued to shake his head in amazement as he read the then packet, forking in a mouthful of potatoes with his free hand from his dinner plate.

"Can you not read at the table?" Raven sort of glared at him, he had had his face in the bundle of paper ever since she had gotten home and it was starting to get on her nerves. She knew it was a big deal, and she was quite happy for him, but other than the big news he hadn't said a word to her all night.

"Listen to this…we get health insurance, dental, and LIFE insurance…to a certain amount of course."

"Really? Does that cover the both of us?" For the first time that night she actually showed interest in what lay printed on those papers and stood up to read over his shoulder. "Wait a minute…is that number right? That's not your annual salary is it?" Raven's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she read, money never really seemed to important to her…that is until she needed it.

"No…that can't be right, that's um…" Beast Boy flipped the pages before flipping back, reading over the page again and again before stopping. "…"

"What?"

"That's right…that's my annual salary…"

"You've got to be kidding!" A slight smile grew on Raven's face as she grabbed her fiancé by the shoulders, looking at him, then back at the number.

"I'm not…do you know what this means?" Beast Boy looked at her, his own smile starting to form. "No more hand-me-downs from Susan and Derek…"

"No more coupons…"

"I can actually afford to pay off your ring…"

"I can…wait what?" Raven stopped and blinked at him, then looking down at the ring wrapped carefully around her finger. "You…couldn't afford my ring?"

Beast Boy hung his head a bit in embarrassment, setting down the packet for the first time since he got home. "Not really…I actually had to cash in a few things just to make the down payment on it."

Raven looked at him deeply, looking into his eyes with compassion as her arms moved around him tighter, her voice trailing to a soft whisper. "Then why…"

"Because I love you…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…and…" He let a hand up to her cheek gently to which she placed her own softly, a cold tear running down from the corner of her eye, the face of her love reflecting on its surface. "…I just couldn't wait any longer. I had waited so long, my heart ached everyday until I finally bought it."

"…Beast Boy…" Raven clung to him tightly, letting her self fall into his arms, wanting so badly to feel his arms around her. Ever since that day when she was saved by Beast Boy when he turned feral and even more beastlike from an accident with chemicals, she had always felt safe around him…especially in his arms. Even though it didn't happen much before they got together, every time he carried her, or caught her from falling, some part of her always wanted to hold on to him forever…that part, however, was always pushed down deep into herself and forgotten for the most part. Perhaps she didn't want to admit it to herself at that time…or perhaps she was just scared as to what it might mean. Either way, it didn't matter now. Right now she was warm and safe in his strong arms, her face pressed into his chest…his heart beating softly in her ear…his heart that beats only for her.

WOOT Chapter 2! Guess I am doing much better than with my other sequels, I usually don't make it this far. Well, hope you like things so far, right now I am just setting things up before the wedding, the actually ceremony won't be for a few chapters I think. But, anyways, that's it for me today, later days!


	3. Dinner with a Demon

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 3: Dinner with a Demon

By: Ansa

The rain fell from a blackened sky, even more so black with the clouds blocking out the ebony night sky. Light only came in shimmers, reflections from the street lights off of puddles and the surface of the torrential downpour that engulfed the city below. The rain made no sound, not itself, but rather it's impact on the ground and splashes as they fell into puddles cumulated from their brothers and sisters already fallen. Even if it had, the sound of thousands upon thousands of rain droplets making contact with a hard flat surface was so deafening that you would not be able to hear it.

It seemed that everyone had gotten the hint that the sky wanted them inside, give it some privacy while it wept. Everyone except a solitary figure floating along the sidewalk slowly, with infinite patients and tolerance for the rain, down the sidewalk staring at her feet as she walked on. Her fiery red hair was damp and dripping with the tears of the night sky, chilling her slightly, yet not enough to force a shiver. She floated…simply floated on in her own world it seemed, a world that held no rain, nor cold that could sway her in her thought.

This was not the city of which she was familiar, that was another time, a time long gone. A time for which she yearned, a time where she was happy, a time where she had her friends…and…him.

"Hey hun, I'm home." Beast Boy streached out his back and let out a relaxed sigh, closing the apartment door behind him as he set down his keys on the counter. Scanning the room he could see his fiancé meditating near one of the windows, floating roughly a foot above the floor. He smiled slightly as he unzipped his "greasies" and letting the top half fall down past his waist. He moved up quietly and left a tender kiss on her cheek, rubbing her back slightly. "Any luck finding Starfire?"

"There won't be if you keep interrupting me like that." Raven clenched her eyes tighter in annoyance but welcomed the kiss.

"Sorry."

"That's ok, I needed a break anyways." Almost effortlessly Raven floated up a bit higher and let her legs unfold and touch the floor, stretching slightly before opening her eyes, watching as Beast Boy rummaged through the kitchen gathering ingredients for dinner. "How was your day?"

"Not bad, worked on a few of Wayne's loading trucks." Beast boy muffled slightly as he spoke, a small box of onion mix between his teeth. "How bout yours?"

Raven simply nodded as she followed him in the kitchen, her own day didn't really matter much, and neither did his, except for one thing... "So did you manage to contact the league yet?" She was blunt and to the point, leaning against the counter eager for his response.

"Uh hun…" Beast Boy sighed, letting the box fall from his mouth and into his hand as he sorted out things on the counter, pulling out the cookware. "I don't think the Justice League is going to help us."

"Why not?"

"They've got other things to worry about; more important things than helping us find an old friend so we can invite her to our wedding." Beast Boy was too busy with the food to look at her, even if he wasn't, he would be too nervous to. With good reason, once he was finished there was a brief period of silence before she took his hand, and used her free one to touch his cheek gently and looked into his eyes.

"Ok hun…I may not be a normal one, but every girl dreams of her wedding since she is little, and I'm no different. So if you don't do absolutely everything in your power to help make this day perfect for me…I'm going to have to hurt you." She smiled softly and patted his cheek before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to the table.

Beast Boy stood there, still a bit nervous but soon shook it off, continuing work on dinner. "W-Well I did see the Flash today at the diner." A grasp…a desperate one to win back some points, maybe, but still it was true.

"Did you manage to talk to him?"

"I tried, but there was some emergency and he had to run."

"…and? Did you catch up with him?" Raven sat looking over some text books, not really thinking before she spoke.

Beast Boy blinked at this, "Ok hun…he's _The Flash_, there was no way I was gonna catch up with him unless he let me…which he didn't." He turned back to start chopping some vegetables, his fiancé having just registered the name of the JL hero with his reputation as the fastest man on the planet…then blinked.

"You…actually tried to," she laughed slightly, "catch up with him?"

"Yeah, wasn't really thinking. Got about 5 blocks down the street before it hit me." Again, Raven laughed warmly, picturing him panting his way down the street following nothing but a fading red blur. Beast Boy smiled, but didn't speak, simply shook his head at his own lack of thought, pushing the veggies into a large cooking pot.

"Oh…and I did manage to ask Bat-girl the other day to see she could get the big-guy to help us." The rush of tap water filling the vegetable filled pot drowned out the last few words slightly, but that didn't matter; the gist of the message was there.

"Really? I don't expect much to happen with that."

"Why not, don't you trust her?"

"Sure," Raven looked up again from her text, "It's just that old Batsy isn't one for compassion." Beast Boy smiled at this, the reputation of the Dark Knight certainly wasn't very cheery. He did his job well, only he wasn't the Boy Scout type.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you two need help." A heavy shiver fell down his spine as a deep gruff voice sounded from behind them; slowly he turned to see a rather large man draped in the trademark cape and cowl. A man dressed in the visage of a giant bat.

Beast Boy nearly dropped the open onion mix in his hands as he turned full round, the dark figure crouched on the window sill, his long flowing cape draped over his shoulders. Even more shocking was to see his fiancés reaction, or rather lack of one. Raven still sat calmly and coolly, setting down her text and yet not turning to speak.

"I have to admit I am surprised you're here, I figured if anyone in the league would help us it would be Supes, or even Green Lantern."

"I could leave if you would prefer it that way."

"N-no, that's ok." Beast Boy stumbled forward, dropping the mix on the counter that spilled despite his desperate attempt to set it down on its end with shivering hands. "Thank you for coming, did Bat-girl fill you in?"

"No, all she told me was it was important."

A large sweat drop formed on Beast Boy's forehead, Bat-Girl wasn't making things easy on them, the least she could do was tell him herself, the Batman in person was quite intimidating.

"W-well…me and Ra-uh…Soma, are um…getting married." He paused out of habit in wait for the usual _congratulations_. This of course, never came from the Bat, who just sat here quietly in the long, awkward silence. "Yes well…and we sort of…well, have lost a f-f-f-…"

"We've lost touch with one of our friends and were wondering if the League could help us find her." Raven cut in quickly and rather bluntly, clearly not phased by the guest in their small apartment. Beast Boy sort of cowered in his spot near the table, his eyes not moving from their place on the dark figure before him.

Batman himself crooked an eye, then quickly dropped it to a dark scowl, standing tall as he walked forward to the table. As he walked he seemed to carry a dark shadow with him that swept over the room and nearly made the green chef nearly faint, even if he wasn't in the Knight's path. Instead, Raven sat in his shadow, again, rather calmly and clearly not intimidated. Even to the Bat's surprise, even if he didn't show it, she even got up to prepare a pot of tea.

"You're telling me, that you want the Justice League to help you find some long lost friend in order to send her an invitation to your wedding?" Somehow the gruff in his voice grew deeper, his annoyance and impatience making themselves quite clear, even if the purple haired girl showed little to no response.

"You can either help us or not, don't try to intimidate me because it won't work." For the first time since he arrived Raven turned to face the figure, returning his dark glare directly, and small kind of intimidation he had on her was suppressed deep inside her. Beast Boy, watched in horror at this, not quite sure what was going to happen, although the Knight's response he knew before he even asked.

"No." The Bat turned and walked back to the window, ready to leave right then and there.

"Do we at least get a reason?"

"The Justice League isn't 'Missing Persons,' go to the police and don't waste our time." With that, he was gone, lost in the black of the night, leaving the window open and the curtains blowing behind him. Raven stood with her tea, staring out the window, letting out a single shiver before sipping. The Bat now gone, Beast Boy was finally able to shake his presence off and manage to move without trembling. After a long awkward silence he finally spoke, watching the curtains blow gently as Raven handed him a warm cup of her tea.

"Well…that could have gone better."

The cold night surrounded the Batman as he cut through the air, his grapple gun carrying him from the small apartment building to a large office building around the corner and up to the sloped roof. Once his footing was secure he readied his grapple gun once again, aiming for the claw of a gargoyle perched on one of the larger and more prestigious banks about town.

"So did you talk to them?" A familiar voice sounded behind him, yet did not surprise him considering the fact he had known she was there the moment he set foot upon the roof tiles. He had trained her after all, and couldn't be fooled by his own student, no matter how good Bat-girl seemed to be.

"You knew didn't you, and still you chose to waste my time?"

"Listen, you may know a lot about the hero biz, but you know nothing about women."

"Excuse me?" Batman couldn't help but turn to face her with a confused look. "Since when did this have to do with women…either way there's no way I'm letting them use the League like this. End of discussion."

"Tell me Bruce, were you ever just a man? Were you ever in love?" Again, Batman gave a confused look and raised his grappler.

"We're not talking about this…"

"Because right now the most important thing to them is to have their friend be there for their wedding, the day their lives a joined together in love."

"Ugh, please stop…" Batman shook his head, trying to drown her out.

"Are you going to deny them of that one thing?"

"…" The Bat grew silent for a moment, lowering his grappler slightly before turning to look at her. "If I do this, will you promise _never_ to talk like that again?"

Bat-girl smiled and nodded, pulling out her own grapple gun, aiming at the same building and shooting. "You're a good man."

"Yeah whatever…"

Ah good old Batsy, who doesn't love the Dark Knight? I wasn't sure how a Batman/JL crossover would do, but so far I am feeling pretty good about it, I just hope I gave the Bat justice and kept him in character. It's been a while since I've read the comics, or seen the cartoon. Oh well, another chapter down, I'm really on a roll with this. Well, until next time, later days.

ANSA


	4. Awkward Silences

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 4: Awkward Silences

By: Ansa

Beast Boy wiped the sweat from his brow with his wrist, his hands covered in oil amongst other various car fluids. He waited patiently for the flood light to flicker as it always did before realizing that it was brand new, the old light having been replaced during the move. Once this hit him he continued to reach down near his legs into the pile of tools dripping with grease. After fumbling around for a few moments he managed to take grip of a ratchet and socket, bringing it into up into the tangled maze of tubes and metal that flowed under the vehicle.

"Hey Gar, it's 3:30." Derek walked up to the pair of legs that stuck out from under the large moving truck parked in the garage. Normally quitting time wasn't until five o'clock, but he seemed particularly generous today.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You're going out with Soma tonight right?"

Beast Boy rolled out from under the truck and gave Derek a confused look. "Yeah, so what?"

"So go on, I'll cover for you. Go clean yourself up, likes like you went from green to black. It's disgusting to look at you." He smiled, helping his friend up who still had a rather puzzled face. "Don't give me that look. Use the time to get her flowers or something…does she even like flowers? Hell I don't know, just go on before I change my mind."

"…thanks man." Beast Boy smiled and bumped knuckles with him, handing over the greasy ratchet from his equally greasy grip. "I owe you one."

"The new H.I.M. CD comes out tomorrow, pick it up for me and we'll call it even."

"You got it." The situation finally hitting him, Beast Boy grinned from ear to ear and ran off out and down the hall to the rather large locker room. His mind pulsed with ideas of what to do with this newfound time, there was so much he could do, so much he wanted to do. Tonight wasn't just any night out with his fiancé, this was their anniversary. On this night roughly three years ago, he and Raven went on their very first date. Since then so much has happened, she had brought him so much happiness, and tonight he wanted to give her the best possible time…he wanted to give her heaven tonight.

"…Logan…two please…ummmm," Beast Boy checked his watch lodging the phone between his ear and shoulder as he lifted up the sleeve of his black blazer. "…seven? That's fine…ok…thank you very much." The click of the phone and the opening of the front door occurred almost in unison, so closely that Beast Boy hadn't even noticed she was home until she had kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well, don't you look handsome? I take it you're all ready to go?" Raven took a step back, straightening out his collar a bit as she looked him over. He wasn't dressed too formal, just a simple black dickie pants and blazer combo, underneath a slightly stained white dress shirt. Beast Boy smiled at her and stole a quick kiss on the lips as she adjusted his collar.

"Mmhmmm, how bout you?"

"Not quite." Raven smiled and returned the kiss, this time on his nose before giving up on the stubborn fabric and set down her book bag on the table and headed into the bedroom. "Just give me a few minutes to change and we can go." Beast Boy nodded and waited patiently…that is, as patiently as he could get. Inside the bedroom he could hear the shuffling of clothes, the spray of perfume and the strokes of a brush before out off came the light and out stepped Raven.

Around her body was wrapped the same red dress she wore that first night, still sparkling as brightly as ever. Her hair was brushed neatly, one side pushed back behind her ear, the other falling forward as it always did. And all around her, it seemed the sweet scent of cherry blossoms seemed to waft, as if her very skin were the petals of the flower itself. Beast Boy stood back and smiled looking her over, taken a back by her beauty, yet trying not to make it seem too obvious.

"After all these years…you still give me the same look you did that night." Raven walked up slowly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. There was something so powerful about it, knowing that you are loved and cared for, and still seen beautiful by your man.

Beast Boy turned bright red and turned away slightly, "W-well…you're still just as beautiful as you were back then…so why wouldn't I?" Beast Boy turned back and gave her his full attention as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling brightly up at him.

"Hehe, careful with the sweet talk, you're already getting big points for dinner at La Rouge you don't want to over do it." She laughed gently before kissing him quickly on the lips, letting go of his neck and heading over to the door. "Shall we then?"

"…so he gave me a few more days before he fails me on that paper." Raven walked slowly next to him, arm and arm in the cool night, his jacket warming her shoulders. They had been walking for blocks now after a rather tiring ride on the subway, but they were almost there, and her feet were quite thankful.

"Damn…we really need to get you a laptop, those university computers are killing you."

"What do you expect? They're MACs after all, I shouldn't expect much from them." They both laughed before their eyes fell on some familiar landmarks. In particular, an old Chinese restaurant, an abandoned phone booth, and the name "DEEkay" spray painted on the side of a Laundromat. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they were almost there. One more block, then a flight of stairs leading down and there…was nothing.

"No way…" Beast Boy let go of her arm gently and moved up to the small window at the door and cupped his hands around his eyes, trying his best to peer inside. They had noticed the neon sign wasn't lighted on their way down the steps but didn't think much of it…that is until they saw the orange tag on the door reading "condemned." From what he could see, the tables were mostly gone, only a few remained laying upside-down or on their side. The bar was stripped, the mirror behind it cracked and broken. The dance club…their dance club, the place where they had first spent a night out together, was gone…dusty, and derelict.

"I can't believe this…our club."

"I know…it looks like it's been a while since this place was open."

"But we were just here six months ago."

"Yeah well, my guess is they went belly up right after." Beast Boy stepped back from the door and put his arm around Raven who was reading over the tag and shaking her head. Once she was finished she slumped back into his embrace and sighed.

"Well this sucks."

"I know…" Beast Boy held her, looking over the orange tag then looking up at the rest of the building. "We have about an hour or so before we need to be at the restaurant, is there anywhere else you wanted to go?" Raven let out a slight sigh as she thought, on this night there was only one place she wanted to be. She wanted to be there with him in that very same place they were years ago, the place where they shared their first dance, the place where she first started to fall for him. That, of course, was now quite impossible what with the orange tag and ripped up floorboards.

"…not that I can think of."

"Come on, let's just start heading down and see what we can find along the way." Beast Boy let go of the embrace gently and simply put an arm around her as they started heading back up the steps, and Raven nodded. This was how things worked usually, Raven the pessimist, and Beast Boy the optimist. That is not to say that Raven didn't have those few optimistic moments where she saved the day with a positive outlook, but usually that's not how things ended up.

Slowly they made their way down the dark streets, their eyes scanning shop windows every now and then, chatting quietly about this and that. Sure enough, Raven began to feel a bit better, standing up a bit straighter and putter her own arm around her fiancés back. They walked down the streets further and further, making their way down several blocks and past several stores they occasionally stopped in at for numerous reasons, the most popular being just to kill time before they needed to be at La Rouge which was not much further around the corner.

Beast Boy suddenly blinked, his eye catching something in the street light, something shining that hung from around her neck gently. "Hey…what's that? Since when do you were necklaces?" Raven turned a bright red, hoping his jacket would conceal it for most of the night…she had always worn it, but for some reason chose not to reveal it to him, taking it off whenever he would see her bare neck and shoulders…except tonight.

"Oh…um…well…" Raven turned away slightly as she walked, pulling the jacket tighter over her skin, her face practically burning. Her mind raced, not sure why she was acting this way. After all, she is going to spend the rest of her life with him…and she needed to be honest and open with him…even if it meant the most embarrassing things. Finally she sighed, and turned back reaching in and pulling on the small golden chain. Beast Boy watched as the long chain pulled out and finally revealed a small trinket at the end. At first he didn't recognize what it was…that is until he saw the little copper president on one side.

"A penny?"

"It's not just any penny you dummy…" Raven held the small coin in her hands, stroking it softly in her palm. Her eyes stared into it deeply as if suffering an immense pain…only to be soothed by this small object. "Don't you remember? It's the penny you…"

"The penny I gave you for luck the day the world ended…the day Tri-…" He stopped, since that horrible day neither of them dared speak her father's name. "…the day _he_ came…" Raven nodded and smiled, her eyes never leaving the penny as she closed it in both hands and held it to her heart. "I thought…I mean, I saw you drop it on the alter."

"I…did. But…I couldn't leave it there." She leaned into him as they walked, opening her hands once again to show him the charred and stained copper. "At first it was just to remind me of my friends…but…after we got together, it meant so much more. I mean, I always thought it was sweet of you but…" Again, Raven turned a bright red and let the coin hang. "Sounds silly doesn't it?"

"Not at all…I'm glad you kept it." Beast Boy held her closer, the sidewalk slowly passing them by beneath their feet. Then…he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes bulged out wide as he stared forward at the figure standing under the street light before them. It took Rave a few steps to realize her arm wasn't moving, still locked with his.

"Hun? What's wrong?" She shook him once, the look on his face making her quite nervous. He was stiff, not showing any response to her at all.

"Hello Beast Boy…Raven." Raven gasped slightly at the sudden voice in front of them, her having not noticed the dark figure. She didn't need to wait for it to walk into the light to know who it was, the voice was evidence enough. It had been so long…so very long…but she would never have forgotten her.

"Hello…Terra."

Wow, I know it took a bit for this one to get posted but I had a rough week, not to mention this one gave me trouble, going through several revisions and plot turns before the final version. It's short I know, but I'm happy with the ending, hope you are. For those hoping to see more Batman crossover action, don't worry, ol' Batsy will be back, as well as Bruce…with a bigger part than you would expect…ACK NO! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH! NO MORE, NO MORE!

Ansa


	5. ExtremelyAwkward Silences

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 5: Extremely…Awkward Silences

By: Ansa

"Sorrow sank deep inside my blood  
All the ones around me  
I cared for and most of all I loved  
But I can't see myself that way  
Please don't forget me or cry while I'm away"

-Avenged Sevenfold

The apartment was dead quiet…awkwardly so…extremely, awkwardly so. As if it wasn't awkward enough in the alley, they decided to move back to the apartment and try not to look at each other in the silence that could even make the Batman feel uncomfortable. It seemed a dark cloud hovered over the table, rumbling silently as the clock ticked somewhere in the background. Raven sat in the middle; Beast Boy and Terra on either end of the table both looking down into their laps.

Terra's looks hadn't really changed much, that is, except for her hair. Her once bright blonde hair was now dyed a dirt brown, with blonde streaks here and there to highlight her face. The left side was pushed back behind her ears, the right fell free in her face, occasionally covering her eye. Usually she would push the locks aside, but right now she was too embarrassed to even look up, little own allow her face to be seen. Her old uniform was traded in tonight for a dirty black t-shirt and a ragged pair of denim jeans, all covered by a long brown heavy trench coat that fell over her shoulders. As she sat her hands were fiddling in her lap nervously, here eyes just staring, not at anything in particular, just trying not to look at the other two.

"Well…this is fun." Raven was the only one who dared break the harsh silence, leaning her cheek into her hand as her elbow lay bent on the table. She was rather shocked to see her arrive…especially since they hadn't thought to send her an invite…well…they had, but rather decided against it. Her relationship with Terra was always a bit…rocky, to use a corny pun, but since she and Beast Boy got together, she felt a slight bit of jealousy and competition with her. This, as well as Beast Boy's lingering feelings of betrayal, was the reason they had decided not to invite her. To be caught in this kind of situation, and having no real excuse for their actions, was unbearably uncomfortable as well as embarrassing and thus, the cloud grew larger with each moment between the meeting on the street, and the breaking of the silence.

"So Terra, what brings you in town?" Again, it was Raven who spoke, finally bringing the eyes of the girl up from her lap. At first she stumbled with her words, not quite know what to say, her heart beating wildly, butterflies flapping incessantly in her stomach.

"Hmmm? Oh…um…well, I heard from one of the new Titans that you guys were…" Her eyes suddenly got scared and ran back into the cold stare at her lap, her hands fiddling with each other so violently she was scared she might break a finger and thus let them fall to her side. "…I heard you two were…getting married."Raven watched as Beast Boy fidgeted in his seat, not even trying to guess what was going through his mind at the moment, but knowing that it couldn't be pleasant.

"We were going to-…"

"It's ok, I understand why you didn't want me there…I just wanted to make sure I congratulated you two properly." Beast Boy clenched his fists in his lap, a lame excuse, no, a flat out lie. Yet another from his former comrade, a lie that did little damage, unlike the last one, but was a lie nonetheless.

"Hun, could you get us some tea please?" At last Beast Boy spoke up, only turning to look at his fiancé, his eyes still not falling on the former comrade across from him.

"Excuse me?" Raven blinked, clearly annoyed. She knew he didn't really want tea but instead was only trying to get some privacy. That she didn't mind…too much. What bothered her was his choice of words; she saw it as chauvinistic even though he was anything but. Despite her annoyance she stood up and showed a rather forced smile as she headed into the other room.

As soon as she was gone Beast Boy stood up and walked into the living room and sat down near an open window, feeling the cool breeze of the night flow through his hair. It was going to rain soon, he could smell it in the air and he prayed against it. Rain wouldn't help the tension, rain wouldn't wash away the past. Terra stood and followed him, standing a short distance behind him, her hands fiddling once again behind her back.

"What about the tea?" Terra smiled slightly and forced a quite giggle.

"Don't be cute…what are you doing here, really?" Beast Boy turned his head away from the window and looked at her directly in the eyes for the first time in years. They were still beautiful and captivating, only tonight, they were filled with sorrow. A sorrow he could only guess upon, but at this moment he neither tried nor cared to.

"Um…I heard you two were getting mar-…"

"How many times are you going to lie to me tonight Terra?" He glared directly into her sorrowful eyes with no remorse at all in the harshness of his tone. He was direct, he had to be, it was hard enough to have her here in the first place. Terra sighed and sat down on the coffee table, looking away, staring at some spot unseen on the floor as she spoke. Her voice trembled and spoke so quietly only by sheer luck did Beast Boy actually hear her.

"You'll only hate me even more…" Beast Boy's mind searched the validity of what he was about to say, whether or not he in fact was the liar now. Either way, he had to say it. If not for her sake, only to convince himself he wasn't being a jerk about this.

"I don't hate you…"

"Yes you do." Terra hugged herself tightly, still looking at that captivating spot on the rug that existed only for the sake of having something to concentrate on, to stop her from crying. If only, she thought, if only it worked. A tear broke its way though but was quickly caught by a swift hand, moving up, then back to continue hugging herself. "I betrayed you all…nearly doomed the city…" Only now did she look up at him, "and broke your heart." She cursed at her self for these acts, as she did every day since then. "Of course you hate me…how can you not?"

"Because…despite the things you did…" he sighed, as if some epic war was going on in his mind between falsehoods and the truth. A war deciding which of them was best for her to hear. Eventually, the truth fought gallantly enough to come out on top. "Ok…I'm going to be completely honest with you." He looked up into her eyes, leaning forward, crossing his arms on his lap. "I hate what you did. I felt betrayed, and yes, you did break my heart. It took a while to get over, even now, I'm not sure I can trust you yet. But that does not mean I hate you."

Terra nodded, his words having no comfort for her. She felt so empty inside, so cold and helpless. "…Thank you for being honest."

"Now why did you come here?" Terra, shook her head slightly. The truth was too painful, too horrible for her to bear.

"I…can't."

"Terra…"

"No."

"Tell me…I deserve that much." Beast Boy wondered if he should have said that, again, he was angry, but he didn't want to be a jerk…even if he had the right to be. As he looked at her, he could see that Terra was struggling. She knew he deserved an answer…he deserved much more than a simple answer. She had done something terrible to him; it tore her to pieces everyday. Every night she wept in shame as she prayed for forgiveness, not just from him, not just from God…but from herself as well. Yet no matter how many nights she prayed, no matter how many tears she shed she could not find the strength inside to forgive herself.

"I…" Her voice again trembled; she couldn't bear to look at him. She prepared herself for the worse, and took a deep breath, deciding to do it quickly like a band aid. "I came here…to see if you could forgive me…and…" She chickened out, the first half being painful enough, and with the knowledge that the second half would be much worse, she decided to leave it there. Only he would not let things be so easily.

"And?"

"It doesn't matter now…"

"Yes it does, tell me." Her whole body trembled, she could feel the tears starting to force their way out, no amount of strength and will power would be able to stop them now. All she could do was delay it.

"and…I wanted to see…if we still had a chance." She turned a bright red as she spoke, finally looking up at him, tears streaking down her cheeks, her eyes in the heat of turmoil and sorrow. She felt so ashamed to have ever thought up such a thing, she was such a fool. Beast Boy hung his head, clenching his eyes tight. His head hurt and spun wildly at the same time. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him, leaving a sour feeling in his gut.

"Terra…I'm engaged to Raven."

"I know, I know…I'm no home wrecker. I only found that out after I got back into town." Terra stood up and walked aimlessly across the room, her only goal was to get away from him. It hurt to look at him, it hurt to be near him…it hurt so much to be so close she could touch him…and couldn't. "Beast Boy…if you two weren't together…"

"Terra don't…"

"Don't what? I'm asking a simple question." Her tone rose, her eyes formed a scowl. Even she was unsure why she was upset, all she knew was that she needed an answer now.

"A simple question? What's simple about it?"

"Please, just answer it…if you and Raven weren't-…"

"No! I'm not doing this Terra."

"Why not?" They were both now quite aggravated, both their voices growing louder. They also now faced each other, clenched fists at their sides.

"Because answering it won't help things, no matter which way. If I say 'no' you get hurt, if I say 'yes' we both get hurt."

"I don't care, I just need to know."

"And what about Raven?" From behind the door, Raven took a step back, releasing her ear from the wood. Had she been noticed? She couldn't tell, all she could do was wait and see if the door opened, or if they continued to talk. "Do you think this is fair to her?" Raven let out a quiet sigh of relief and set her ear back into place against the door. "How can I answer that kind of a question when we are going to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"You're right…" Terra fell back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, cursing herself once again. "I didn't think-…"

"That's right…you didn't think." Beast Boy thundered now, all of his build up repression was now finding a vent. Every sleepless night he spent wondering how she could have betrayed them, betrayed him, everything was coming out in a blind anger. "You never think, and it always ends up hurting someone."

"Oh yeah?" Terra reverted back to her agitated state, she was about to apologize, try to make things better, but he wouldn't let her. "Like what? Breaking your heart? I'm getting tired of apologizing for that."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of handing the city, almost the world over to a psychopath!" The moment the words burst from his mouth he knew it was a mistake, there was anger…and then there was taking things too far. Even Raven let out a sharp gasp from behind the door, quickly covering her mouth, hoping once again that she wasn't caught. Beast Boy watched as the look on Terra's face went from anger, instantly to shock, the infinite sorrow as the tears seemed to gush from her eyes. Beast Boy slowly reached out his hand, he now wished so much to take what he said back. "Terra…I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did…" Terra ducked away from him and raced out the door, tears trailing behind her as she ran down the hall. She shook her head violently; she was such a damn fool. Of course it was going to end this way, there was no possible way it could have gone well. She shouldn't have come…she should have just left things be. There wouldn't be the chance of getting hurt that way…for anyone.

"Terra, wait!" Pulling on his jacket Beast Boy followed her, stumbling down the stairs. She was fast, damn fast. Occasionally he lost footing, almost sending him toppling over until he finally made it down to the bottom floor of the apartment building. Downstairs the door was still slowly on its way to close, Terra already outside, her tears mixing in with the falling rain.

"Go away!" Terra sobbed aloud, not caring who heard her. The rain that fell over her chilled her to the bone, her feet and ankles soaked from the splashing puddles. Then she came to a hard stop as something took a firm grip on her wrist. She knew what it was, and she did her best to pull away from it. "Let me go!" Beast Boy held on tight to her, desperately trying to keep his footing as he felt the earth start to tremble beneath him. Still, he held fast, and tugged hard, finally pulling her back into his arms, the rain pouring over the both of them. For a moment she struggled, but only for a moment. She looked up at him with her eyes drowning in tears, pleading with him to let her go. It hurt so much to be held by him, her heart burned and even her soul seemed to scream with pain.

"The answer…is yes." His face was turned down so she could not see his eyes as he spoke. Inside he was in his own raging turmoil…the anger had melted away and his caring nature showed face. He knew he had to be careful here…things could get quite complicated very quickly.

"W-what?"

"If you had come back, before me and Raven...I would have…I mean…we…" He stumbled; he was now entering dangerous waters. He knew he needed to stop things here, but…lingering feelings can be quite powerful. In his arms Terra looked up at him, her eyes begging for him to finish. Slowly she brought a gently hand up to brush a large clump of sopped hair from her eyes. They were mesmerizing as he looked into them, no matter how hard he tried to resist, he couldn't look away. He could feel her heart beating through her chest, his own now thumping uncontrollably.

"And…if you were here…like this, with me…would you kiss me?" Inside his head there were screaming, drowning out the wild thumping of his heart. He was entranced…the feelings he once had…he realized, he still had…if only slightly. He knew he had to pull away, but he couldn't. With this going through his head he couldn't form an answer, he couldn't move, his body was a solid as stone. For now, he could only stare back into her eyes as she they slowly began to close. As he watched this he noticed that as they closed, it seemed her face was leaning in closer. Her lips pursed, and he could see them shine with the slight coat of rain water that covered them. They were just like Raven's…RAVEN! Again his mind screamed at him to stop this now, save himself before he does something really stupid.

Her lips tasted wonderful against his, soft, moist, and perfect. As his mind argued with the past she had already leaned in and pressed perfection against his trembling lips. At first he allowed it, but only at first. Sometime around the moment she started to hold him back it felt as if something in his head hit him hard with an aluminum baseball bat with a message written on the length. A simple message written in bright bold letters…YOU ARE GETTING _MARRIED!_ Finally he snapped back into reality and got grips of what was happening. His arms let go of her quick and started to push at her, his head leaning back and away trying to pry himself from her. She held fast, clinging to him desperately and only kissed harder, her arms wrapping tighter around him as if letting go would kill her. Summoning up his power, he quickly changed into a mouse and fell flat on the ground and out of her embrace, scampering several feet away before morphing back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" His eyes were filled with shame, tears welling up in the corners as he shouted at her. His chest heaved as he tried to keep control of himself; he was on the edge of a break. Whether it would be a sobbing fit of shame…or a terrible rage he didn't no, but neither sounded pleasing to him.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I…" Terra stumbled back, her eyes wide with the same shame and fear. What had she done?

"G-GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE…" He turned away and held himself, walking slowly to the door, only hoping Raven did not watch from the window. "…and don't come back…EVER!"

Terra shook all over, her face cold and pale. She had lost everything in one swift movement…there was no chasing after her this time, she could tell. No one would have her now…the one person she thought understood her…was gone, by her own hands. She took a few steps back, her heart now a frozen block, starting to crumble under the weight of her own shame. When there was no response to this, she turned and ran. This time, he did not chase her, as she knew he would not. Her tears fell like the rain…the rain that now would always fall in her heart. Where would she go…what would she do now? She stopped suddenly on the bridge and stared up into the sky and watched the rain. From her stance, it seemed like the rain fell everywhere around her, but never touched her. As if the storm itself was too disgusted by her to even rain upon her.

"…I'm so sorry…"

Wow…this chapter…I could not stop writing, it just kept pouring out of me. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so I might have rushed a few places. I hope you like it. Although, I wonder what to do with Terra…if anything. Oh well, that time will come.

ANSA


	6. Love Wants Us Dead

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 6: Love Wants Us Dead

By: Ansa

Beast Boy returned inside, soaking wet from a combination of tears and rain. Slowly he shut the door behind him and leaned back against it and stared up at the ceiling. He felt so damn guilty, how could he let such a thing happen. How could he let her…What was he going to do? Should he be open and honest? No, that wouldn't be fair to Raven. For once, it seems the lie was better than the truth…that is, if she didn't already know. Looking down he scanned the room and found his fiancé sitting on the couch quietly, here eyes focused on his.

"I take it…it didn't go well?" She spoke calmly, with very little hint of emotion. Whether she saw what happened or not, she wasn't giving much to go on. Her hands were calmly placed in her lap, and her eyes gave no sign of anger. She was beautiful as always, but when he looked at her…now, all he could feel was an immense swelling of guilt eating away at his heart.

"…No…she…" He wanted so desperately to tell her, he felt she needed to know. Even though such a thing would kill her, he knew it would be better, he knew…no…why trouble her with this? Why must she suffer because of his mistake, why must this angel cry for him? He shook his head clear, he had to tell her. He couldn't lie to her, he had to tell her the truth. What would happen if she found out later on and he had not told her? What then? Would it be any better if he told her? His head spun as back and forth the issues went through his mind. "…She…" he sighed and fell back against the wall, "I told her she wasn't to come back her…ever." He figured he would start with the easier issues first, deal with the rest when they came up. When he looked at her, he saw a look of surprise on her face. For all the years she had known him, she would never have conceived him saying such a thing to anyone, no matter what they had done.

"What? Was it really so bad that…I mean, what happened that was so bad as to send her off like that?" She almost slipped, but quickly she caught herself. She knew what they had discussed, but when they left the room she could not bring herself to open the door…not after what she had heard him say.

"She…" Beast Boy took a deep breath, darting away his eyes from hers, it would hurt too much already to say this. If he had to look into her eyes…it would be unbearable. "…She…kissed me." He let it out with a large exhale, it was finally out. No more pondering truth over lies, it was done, and all that could be done was to see what came of it. A cold wave of dread washed over Raven as she stood there, her eyes widening and lips trembling. Quickly she pulled herself together, or at least tried.

"And…you _let _her?" In her attempts to gain control her dread only turned to jealousy. Her eyebrows formed a scowl as she moved so their eyes met her voice strong and growing in tone. Never before had she experienced such a feeling, it was all new to her…and taking control.

"What? No, I didn't _let _her!"

"If you didn't let her then how did it happen?" She leaned in closer, her arms rigid at her sides, fists clenched. Her mind was just a jealous haze now, she wasn't thinking logically, or clearly at all. Where she might have taken a situation like this calmly at any other time now was quite different. This was _her _fiancé, _her_ man, and no one else's. Meanwhile Beast Boy was trying to back through the wall, not sure what to say or do. He had done this to himself; he deserved anything she had to dish out at this point. But that is not to say he wouldn't try and explain things to her, try to smooth things over, if at all possible.

"I don't know, we were talking and it just sort of happened…I tried to get away when it happened." Raven glared at him as he said this, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes, her voice still loud, but now trembling.

"And what were you talking about that made her kiss you?" This hit Beast Boy like a blow to the head. There was no way he could answer this question, and nothing could make him or change his mind. This was it, the end of the road. He was face to face with wrath, his sins about to be punished.

Raven looked at him in his silence, her scowl fading to a look of pure agony. She desperately wanted him to say something, anything at all to dispel her jealousy. But he didn't, not a single word was spoken. Instead he just stood there, in all his shame. How could he…how _dare _he? As her tears streaked down the snowy hills of her cheeks Beast Boy felt the sharp sting of her hand as it whipped around and struck him hard on the cheek. The flesh grew red and hot, leaving a mark that vaguely resembled a palm. He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that had hurt her so much as to have her hit him…or the fact that could have prevented this. If only…if only he had been stronger, if he had just let Terra go…

He fell back against the wall and slowly slid down to sit on the floor, Raven fleeing to the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Beast Boy held his head, his knees up to his chest. Why he did this he didn't know. Maybe it was because his head was spinning, his whole world crashing in around him…or maybe, it was to drown out the quiet sobs coming from behind the door.

Terra winced slightly at the slight sting of icy cold metal against her hand as she maneuvered herself over the railing, balancing herself upon the edge of the bridge. Looking down she watched as her tears rolled off her cheeks and fell down over the edge, plunging down at the river below. Her entire body shook, whether it was because of the cold against both hands now…or the fact that in a few moments she would no longer have to worry about hurting anyone anymore. A quick jump, a hard splash and all she had to do was let herself sink into oblivion. It seemed all too easy…so why was she trembling? She had caused so much sorrow, it seems no matter what she did she hurt people.

The tears mixed in with the rain and wind, chilling her entire body to the bone. She closed her eyes tight, trying to shake her own self loathing and attempt rational thought. As soon as her lids joined the image of her forcing herself on her once-time friend…her _engaged_ once-time friend lit up, as if burned on the inside of her eyes. She shook her head and opened her eyes, hoping the image would fade. Nothing seemed to work, no matter what she did, that sinful image would not let her be. Leaning forward she wept aloud, the rain pouring down harder, the wind gusting behind her, as if the entire world was urging her on.

"Beast Boy…Raven…I'm so sorry, I won't cause you any more pain." She choked on a sob, straightening herself up and letting go of the rails, letting her balance be her only support. "I won't cause _anyone_ any more pain…That's one promise, I know I can keep." With that, she closed her eyes and let herself tip over, her feet slowly sliding off the concrete edge and with that, she started the plunge towards the oblivion.

She closed her eyes and awaited it, that sharp stop that would most likely knock her out cold and allow her to drown without any effort on her part. Her hair fell back as she cut through the air, her body twisting in the air so that she was moving head-first towards the water. She could feel the sting of rain drops against her skin as she feel, the speed at which she was falling making them pelt against her skin hard. It didn't matter, not anymore. Soon, she will feel nothing…nothing but the cold embrace of death. And that…was the first thing to comfort her in such a long time.

She cried at this, a mixture of shame and that strange feeling of joy, the joy in knowing that it would end soon for her. She opened her eyes just in time to see the water crash around her. It was cold, and hard. The impact rocked her body so that she nearly passed out, but not yet, she would not be allowed release so quickly would she? She sank; her eyes so very sore, almost on the verge of bleeding. The water crashed around her body and engulfed her, everything becoming so blurry. She could feel the massive amount of pain in her head and neck start to fade as she went numb, her head spinning. This was it, her eyesight was growing dark. Release…relief at last would be hers. She said goodbye to this world and the last thing she saw, a soft red blur she could only guess as a boat, rushing towards her.

Beast Boy woke up with the sun in his eyes and a stiff back. Sitting up from his slumped position he realized he had fallen asleep on his spot on the floor, still leaning against the wall. Looking around he noticed that everything was as it was; Raven had apparently not left her room yet. He sighed, last night's events came surging back through his mind and once again filled him with shame. Standing up with a slight wobble he checked the nearest clock and cursed. He had less than an hour before work…and there was so much he needed to say, so much he wanted to fix. He would skip the day if he had to, but something told him she would not let him. Something told him, it would be best to collect his thoughts and come home with something to start with. As of now, all he had was "I'm sorry," simple, and meaningless for such a large matter.

Moving quickly he grabbed a pair of greasies he had left in the laundry hamper from the day before, he didn't dare enter the bedroom for a fresh pair. After slipping them on he went to the kitchen, his eyes playing tag with the clock. Finally he had managed to make himself a meager breakfast as well as one for Raven, whom he knew had class soon after he left. Setting the plate down on the kitchen table he mustered all his courage and gently knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hun…I-I'm off to work…but I want to..." He corrected himself, "…we can talk when I get home…" even the corrected version didn't sound right to him. He wanted to talk, they needed to talk, but he only wanted to do so when she was ready. "I mean…if you're ready…" He grabbed the back of his head and cursed himself. He was such a damn fool. How could he not have seen it? It was Terra after all…damn her.

"T-There's breakfast for you on the table…have a good day at school…" He paused, hoping, _praying_ for her to say something. The silence was hell on him; he would even take a curse, a chewing out, anything at this point. He waited, but none came, instead only silence. Taking a deep breath he took the keys off the wall and stuck them in his pocket, but there was one last thing he needed to do before he headed off for the day. He had done this everyday of their routine, and today would be no different. Even if he got no response again, he had to say it. "…I love you."

This time he waited a much shorter time for a response, for his own sake. Even though he expected it, no response to this would tear his heart apart. After a few moments he turned and started to leave, stopping only for a moment as his ears picked up a soft trembling voice from behind the door.

"…I…love you too."

Short one this time I know, but I like where I left it off so I'm ending it there. Sorry it's taking so long updating but work's hell and there is a lot of personal stuff getting in the way, stuff I won't get into for your sakes lol. Anywhoot, I'll try and update as quickly as I can. Try not to keep y'all in too much suspense over this little event. Later Days!

ANSA


	7. Soul on Fire

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 7: Soul On Fire

By: Ansa

"This heart is not a broken one  
But where have all the colors gone  
You're still among the lucky ones  
And burning longer than the sun"

-Finger Eleven

"Ow!" A sharp clang rang throughout the garage as a heavy wrench dropped onto the concrete floor. Derek turned from his spot on the bench, fiddling around with a very stubborn alternator to see Beast Boy roll out from under a small company car, sucking on the area between his thumb and forefinger.

"What'd you do this time?" Setting down his tools Derek got up off his stool to help him up, grabbing the hand that wasn't currently being nursed and pulling him to his feet.

"Got caught between the gear shaft."

"Ouch." Derek leaned over to the wall and pried open the first aid kit, getting out a small band aid before handing it over and sitting back on his stool. Leaning back over his alternator he continued to work as he talked, cursing every now and then when things didn't go his way. "So what's up with you? You've been out of it all day."Beast Boy didn't answer, instead he pretended to be quite involved with placing the band aid over the small cut. "Trouble in paradise?"

"How'd you guess?" Beast Boy sighed, wiping his hands clean from grease as he leaned against the car hood. There was no point in trying to hide it, Derek was rather good at reading people, especially him.

"Well, you didn't shower since last night, you're wearing the same stuff as yesterday, and I've noticed you've got a stiff back. My guess is you spent the night on the couch, didn't have an alarm set so you didn't have time to shower or get a fresh set…that or you were to scared to go into the bedroom to do so." Beast Boy blinked at this as his friend stated things so casually, his sense of detail never ceased to amaze him.

"Well…I was actually up against the wall but still, that's damn creepy."

"Not creepy, it's easy if you look hard enough."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, and I'll have you know, I shower at night. There's no point in showering before work."

"True."

The meaningless banter succeeded in driving the two away from the topic at hand. Beast Boy waited in the awkward silence, slowly starting to set himself down on his back, ready to slide back under the car, hoping the subject had been dropped…it hadn't.

"So what'd you do?"

"Ok, what makes you think it was my fault?"

Derek laughed, still not looking up from his work. "You definitely haven't been in many relationships." Beast Boy looked confused, not sure what this meant, sitting there silently on the floor. Finally Derek turned and leaned forward comfortably to talk. "Ok…no matter what it may be, no matter what happened, even if it's not your fault…in a relationship, it's _always_ your fault."

"What?"

"Trust me. She could have shot a total stranger off the street while you were at work and still come up with a way to say it's your fault, that's what women are best at."

Beast Boy laughed, "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's true, trust me. It doesn't matter what it's about either, all you can do is try and figure out what she is mad at you about and apologize." Derek looked up thinking, remembering a past girlfriend. "Oh, and make sure you don't apologize for something she doesn't know about yet…then you're in big trouble."

"Yeah well, this time, it really was my fault." Beast Boy leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. His heart started to ache as he once again visited the previous night, and what he had done.

"Uh oh, what'd you do?" Beast Boy hesitated on telling him, it was definitely the thing he would not care to discuss in public, if at all. Not to mention it wasn't something he was particularly proud of.

"Well…an old girlfriend stopped by last night before we got to dinner."

Derek Grimaced, "This cannot be good then."

"It's not…we, started talking. She and I didn't leave on very good terms." Not exactly a lie, he thought, but not the whole truth either. He didn't need to know the whole truth…that was one thing he allowed Terra. "She was a wreck…as always. And…we got to talking and…she…" He took a breath; it was hard enough admitting it a first time, a second wasn't much better. "She kissed me."

"Damn, look at you player." Beast Boy glared at him and Derek immediately cleared his throat, "I mean uh…that sucks. So she did it right in front of Soma, or did she just happen to see it by accident?"

"Um…neither."

"Then how did she find out?"

"I uh…kinda told her." Derek blinked before grabbing the nearest magazine, rolling it up and whacking his green friend on the head.

"No, NO, bad Garfield! BAD!"

"Ow! What?"

"Why did you tell her, you idiot?"

"Cause I wasn't gonna act like it didn't happen, I want to be honest with her." A few eavesdropping co-workers laughed at this, turning their heads away or shaking them as they hung.

"Man, you really have a lot to learn don't you? Look," Derek moved down from the stool and sat down next to him, knees bent as he let his arms hang over them. "Your heart was in the right place, I give you that. But when it comes to these things, honesty is _not_ the best thing. Especially when you kiss…" Derek gave him another whack with the magazine, "an old girlfriend."

"Well what should I have done? Not tell her? What would happen if she had found out and I didn't tell her?"

"Oh then you would be dead."

Beast Boy's head hurt as he pondered these newfound lessons on relationships. Most of them didn't really make sense to him, but then again he didn't really have many relationships to go on.

"So…if I tell her it's bad…and if I don't it's bad…so, what should I have done?" Derek thought about this for a second, looking up at the ceiling as he let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess you probably shouldn't have kissed your ex-girlfriend."

"…" Beast Boy blinked again, something in his forehead felt like it was about to pop. "You're so not getting that CD now."

Beast Boy opened the door slowly and peered inside through a crack roughly half a foot. The apartment seemed as same as it ever was, warm, comfortable, and poorly furnished due to lack of cash. After looking around he realized he couldn't really see the entire inside and opened the door fully, slowly creeping in. His footsteps were silent, as well as his careful closing of the door. Once inside he took another look around, this time finding his fiancé meditating as she usually did, floating a few feet off of the floor. He was tempted to kiss her cheek like he always did, but decided against it. Giving her some time and space until the issue was resolved, until she let him know that it was safe to do show affection again. The last thing he wanted was a piece of furniture fly at him.

"How was your day?" Her voice took him by surprise as he started to unzip his greasies and head into the kitchen. At first he didn't know what to do, looking over his shoulder he saw her feet touch down to the ground. Slowly she turned her eyes still slightly red and bloodshot from crying. As he looked at them he could feel his heart wrench, and even though he knew he shouldn't, he looked away. It was just too hard to see how much pain he had caused.

"…It was hard." That was all he could think of saying, his hands covered in bandages and bruises from various injuries caused by an undying amount of distraction. Even his forehead had a few bumps where he had managed to clunk up against something. Raven looked these over and thought about her own day. It wasn't much better than his. Even though she didn't have any physical injuries, she did manage to tarnish her participation grade in a number of her classes. Wrong answers, daydreaming and alike plagued her day, her mind elsewhere, thinking about this moment. All day she could only count the seconds until they could talk things through.

"Yeah…same here." Raven sat down on the couch, her arms crossed gently in front of her, her eyes noticing his turn away and moving to stare ahead of her. Even though she would not call him over, she left a sizable space between her and the edge of the couch so he could sit.

"Rav-…Soma…I know you probably hate me right now, and you're entitled to."

"I don't hate you…" Raven blinked, she had found herself in a very awkward position. Suddenly she found herself saying the same thing, thinking the same thing, and in the same tone as Beast Boy had last night. "You know I love you." She decided she was not going to be like that, he had messed up no question, but she still loved him and the only thing that really scared her…was losing him.

"I love you too…I don't think I can say that enough." Things were starting to roll, it would be a bumpy ride, and a long one at that so he decided to sit. "I can't tell you…how sorry I am." There was that word he hated to say, that simple meaningless word that didn't really seem to say much at all about how anyone really feels, but at the time, it seems that it's all you can say.

"Please…try. I need to know…what you feel, if anything, for Terra." She was scared to ask this question, or rather, she was scared of what answer he might give her. Her hand trembled slightly in her lap, until he took them in his gently, squeezing them warmly in his soft grip.

"What? Hun…you know…" He sighed, this was going to be hard to say, but she deserved an explanation. "What happened between me and Terra was along time ago…and when she betrayed us…it tore me apart. I didn't really feel like I had any real closure I guess. I mean, when she was cured she just ran off." He finally looked into her eyes, still holding her hands in his, his soul on fire with love and regret. "When she showed up last night…it was like…it was like my heart and soul were going insane, my head was spinning. I mean, I have you, the love of my life…and here comes Terra…who I never really had a chance to really love." He looked away for a moment, he knew it would hurt her to hear this, and he didn't dare look into her eyes when she heard it. "Inside me there always was this voice screaming at me… 'You're about to marry Raven, you love her! Don't let this happen!'"

He stopped there for a moment, it seemed his entire body was reliving that night. He felt cold and wet somehow, his head was spinning just as fast as it had, and his poor heart was aching so much it almost brought a tear to his eye. Inside he felt his soul weep and burn, not knowing what would happen to them…not knowing, if they still had a chance after he had done such a thing.

"It…it just happened…and all I could think was 'Oh God, please let this be a dream.' I knew that if this was real…I couldn't be able to forgive myself…ever." In the end he let a tear fall, which was a big deal for him. He wasn't the weepy type, even during especially hard moments. Those times, even though he felt he might, all that happened was inner torment that left him curled up in the corner somewhere. He would never cry…especially not in front of her. He needed to be strong for her, even if she was stronger than him in many more ways than he cared to think of…he still needed to show her that he could be strong, and be there when she needed him. He saw this tear as a failure on his part, perhaps even a sign of weakness. Inside he scolded himself for it, and nearly turned away from her, but she held on tight to his hands, not letting him leave.

Raven looked at him, her eyes showing warmth and tenderness that was rarely revealed, even though they had been together for years. Inside she still held on the ideal of showing very little emotion, somehow she felt safer that way. In the years she'd spent with her love, she found that slowly he had begun to wittle away at that ideal, her emotions showing up slightly more than they had used to. To her surprise she found…that she was actually glad he was able to do this…it proved to her that he wasn't just any man. It proved to her that he was something special, something to hold on to no matter what might come in their way…no matter what.

"I'm so sorry…"

"…I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Beast Boy looked at her confused as she turned her head slightly, staring ahead. There was some thing she hadn't been completely honest with him about…and she needed to tell him now, lest it be too late for them.

"There's something…I haven't told you yet." Her hands trembled in his and her eyes started to gloss over, a slight mist forming slowly. "Something I should have told you so very long ago…but I was too afraid…I would lose you." She tried to hold on as long as she could so he could hear what she was about to say clearly.

"Soma…there is nothing you could ever say that would make me leave you…you know that right?"

"I do…but…I was scared, just like I'm sure you were last night." Raven looked up at him again, a pool of tears edging along the corner of her eyes. As he looked into them it seemed they were begging him to hold her, almost screaming for comfort. He let go of her hands and before he could reach around her she dove into his open arms, wrapping her own tight, fingers clenching onto his t-shirt desperately. "But…you still told me…because you wanted to be honest…even though you knew it would hurt. I can't be so cowardly now…"

"Raven…" He slipped, her civilian name seeming in appropriate for this moment. Besides…he fell in love with the purple haired girl named Raven, and in times of passion, that's the only name in the entire world he could think of using. "You can tell me…what is it?"

"I…" Her voice still trembled, despite her best efforts to keep it strong and clear, her tears pouring down her cheeks, and soaking into the fabric of his shirt. "I can't bear children…"

"…what?"

"I can't give you a child." Her fingers clenched tighter, bunching the back of his t-shirt as if it was so very painful to speak. Her entire body trembled in his embrace as she waited, terrified for him to respond.

"Hun…"

"Would you still have me? Would you still be with a woman who can't give you a son or daughter?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, her face ravaged in torment as she saw into his soul. The way he looked back at her confused her, his eyes were full of…of…love, and warmth, but why?

"I would still have you…even if it meant losing everything else I have ever known." He held her tight to him, resting his head on her shoulders and whispering quietly into her ear. "Having a child would mean nothing to mean…unless it was yours. And if I can't have your child…then I don't want any. All I could ever want is you…and I could _never_ ask for anything else."

Raven's eyes flooded, her body shaking wildly as he spoke, and her fingers held on to him so tightly she almost tore the fabric. She wept in his arms, feeling so foolish, and yet so very happy. She never wanted to leave him, she never wanted to be alone…everything that could happen that would upset her was trivial…fleeting. Her love for him was eternal…not even her father would have been able to separate them. Inside her heart still ached, but not in pain. No…her heart ached terribly, with love. Something so rare…to be able to love someone so much it hurts, even when you are happy. This blissful pain…this everlasting joy that would last their entire lives now…she had never felt it before, and nor could she even begin to explain it to one who hasn't shared it as well. She cringed as she suddenly felt his embrace loosen, tightening hers all the more, burrowing deeper into his arms.

"Beast Boy…"

"Yes?"

"Please…don't let go. Don't ever let go."

I'm usually quite modest but…damn I'm good. Not much left to say I guess, except…prepare for some other character pairing soon, once the other Titans come into play. I must say I can't wait to start writing Cyborg's pairing. Till then, Later Days!

ANSA


	8. Lost and Found

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 8: Lost and Found

By: Ansa

Beast Boy woke up slowly, not suddenly as usual. The fact that no alarm was present to jolt him out of his dreams surprised him until he realized he had the day off. Unfortunately he couldn't go back to sleep, with him, once he was awake that was it. There was no negotiating with his body, which was quite annoying, especially on weekends. It wasn't so bad this morning considering it was roughly eleven o-clock when the sun peering through the window shades finally urged his eyes to open.

Stretching slightly he noticed he had little space to move, at first he thought he was on the couch, in fact he would have placed any amount of money on the Raven making him sleep on the couch tonight. Surprisingly he found himself in their bed, and even more surprisingly, he found that the reason he had so little space was due to the fact that Raven was sleeping soundly, holding on to him tightly, her head resting gently on his chest.

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Last night had been rough…with Derek's little lessons he didn't expect things to blow over this quickly. But then again, he might be speaking too soon; he should take things carefully for the next few days, just to make sure. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face gently and watched her sleep, her mouth open just slightly as she breathed, her lips soft and inviting. Under the sheets they were both fully clothed, it seems they had simply lay down upon the bed together in the close embrace taking no heed to what they were wearing.

He moved slightly, trying to slip out from under her, knowing that if he didn't do something soon, his grumbling stomach would eventually wake her. He sat up slowly, letting her head slide down upon his lap. He then tried to swing his legs out, one of hers entangling with his made this difficult, not impossible, just difficult. Finally, he had made his way to the edge of the bed, letting her head rest gently on the pillow. Before getting up he pulled the covers over her shoulders from where they had fallen and smiled…she was so beautiful…Once he left the bed a sudden space opened up, an empty space that seemed to register with the sleeping girl.

"Mmmm…hun?"

"Shhhhh." She sat up, to which he gently moved her back down on the bed, kissing her forehead lovingly. "Go back to sleep, I'm going to start breakfast. I'll wake you when it's ready."

"No, that's ok." She stretched but didn't move to sit up. Instead she lay back on the bed and looked up at him. She smiled softly at him, a hand going up to play with his hair a bit. "Promise me you won't do something stupid like that again?" Beast Boy smiled and took her hand, holding it to his cheek after kissing the back of it gently.

"I promise…" Raven's smile grew warmer as her hand held his cheek, the other reaching for the back of his neck, pulling him down. She could feel her entire body glow as she closed her eyes and their lips met, locked together for what seemed like the sweetest eternity. She sighed softly as their mouths opened just slightly, deepening the passion of the kiss. She held on as long as she could, drinking him in, feeling the experience of being so close to him making her stronger…in all ways possible.

Reluctantly they both pulled back, but not too far, hovering only a few inches between each other. They smiled, some unseen force holding them together, not letting either move away too far. Almost like elastic, the further they pulled away, the only found each other leaning in again to steal another gentle peck of heaven. After another blissful eternity together, the elastic finally broke, allowing Beast Boy to head out into the kitchen.

"So what do you want for break-…" He stopped suddenly and just stood there, not too far from the doorframe…just staring.

"Hun?" Getting up out of bed Raven followed behind him, moving next to him trying to see what had stopped him dead in his tracks. Scanning the room, she saw a black bat-shaped object lodged in the wall at the far end of the apartment. "I wish he could send us a message without ruining the drywall." Annoyed, she walked up and pulled the object loose. Beast Boy quickly joined her, quite shocked that the infamous Dark Knight had left something in their apartment…but what was it.

On first glance it appeared to be any common batarang. Smooth, slender, and of course, shaped like a Bat. The edges were razor sharp despite the appearance of being quite dull, Beast Boy found that out the hard way. Only upon turning it over did they notice what made this batarang so special. In the center of it seemed to be a small LCD screen. Roughly about the size of a cell phone screen, it held the picture of a series of streets and highways. Along the border lay numbers, most likely distance and time, but what was most intriguing was the flashing dot in the upper right hand corner, somewhere between intersections.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a GPS tracker."

"For what?" After a split second it had both hit them, they turned to look at each other; both sort of shocked only Raven hiding it better.

"He found her…Starfire!"

"What should I use for sauce, natural spices or Mrs. Dash?" Beast Boy shouted from the kitchen, his apron on tighter than usual, he already dressed in his nicest clothes and not wanting anything to splatter on them. Inside the bedroom Raven brushed her hair, the turtleneck having mussed it up a bit when going over her head.

"Mrs. Dash, remember thanksgiving?" Beast Boy paused, thinking back to the previous year and the "stuffing incident" that it had come to be called, and shuddered.

"…Right, Mrs. Dash it is then." Beast Boy took the bottle that was already in hand and added a few pinches into the bubbling pot. He had such the strangest mix of impatience and excitement welling inside him, it had been so long since he had seen his old friend, and now it was only minutes before seeing her again. Raven came out of the bedroom and looked at her watch impatiently, she too having missed Starfire, and waited eagerly for the apartment buzzer to sound.

"I hope you didn't make your tofu gumbo tonight. It's been years since we've seen Starfire, we don't want to scare her off."

"I didn't…and just what's so horrible about my gumbo?"

"You try too hard…just like with the 'stuffing incident' last Thanksgiving." Beast Boy stuck out his tongue childishly as he continued to tend to dinner both on the burners, and in the oven.

"But you have to admit, when I get things right-…" Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his skin as the buzzer so rudely interrupted him, the annoying sound seemed to gnaw on his spine each and every time. Raven's head jerked to the door and she tried to force back a smile, hurrying over to hit the call button. The noise was a nuisance to her as well, so her hurried move was more out of annoyance than anxiousness.

"Yes?"

"Hello…Raven, Beast Boy? Please let this be your button…the last four were very rude." Beast Boy immediately shot his fiancé an embarrassed look.

"We didn't give her our civilian names did we?"

"I guess not…" Raven hung her head, a large sweat drop forming as she pushed the button in again. "Yeah Star it's us, come on up." Downstairs the same annoying buzz would sound as Raven unlocked the front door, fortunately for them, they couldn't hear it. Quickly, Beast Boy wiped his hands clean on the apron, turning dials on the old stove to let this simmer, and that sit to cool. They both stood waiting eagerly at the door; they had not seen their friend when they tried to visit the location on the batarang GPS screen so instead they left their number and address. About a day later they got a call from a very surprised, but still excited Starfire. Not even a minute into the conversation and tonight had already been planned in detail.

"MY FRIENDS!" Without warning the door burst open and the two were scooped up into Tameranean arms and squeezed tightly. "I have missed you so much…it has been a Grabthar's age!" Raven and Beast Boy were squeezed once again, tossed from side to side as Starfire held them tight, swaying in the bear hug. "How are you?"

"Can't…breathe…" Beast Boy gasped for air, it felt like his ribs were about to be crushed as he struggled to break her grip, even Raven seemed to be running short on time.

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's just so good to see you " Starfire let the two go, blushing slightly embarrassed. Once the two had caught their breath they finally got a chance to get a good look at their friend for the first time in ages. Not to their surprise, the happy glow that Star seemed to emanate had yet to diminish. Her sunny disposition and plucky character hadn't seemed to have changed at all, neither did her looks. Her hair still was the most brilliant of reds, if not slightly brighter and longer in places. Her emerald eyes shone with such happiness to be with her friends once again…for they didn't know…just how hard things were for her since they all split.

"It's good to see you too Star." Now recovered, Beast Boy moved in for a much gentler hug. Raven smiled but stood back, despite her much lighter attitude as of late, there was only one person she hugged voluntarily, and that was her fiancé.

"But…I am confused…how did you find me? And why weren't your names on the list downstairs?" Beast Boy let go, hearing the sauce flow over the top of the pot, sizzling on the burner he fled to the kitchen, shrieking slightly. Raven headed over to the couch, taking Starfire's jacket and setting it down on the edge as she sat, offering her old comrade to join her.

"We had the Batman help us." Raven held up the black batarang, allowing Starfire to examine it before continuing. "As for our names…well, we're using civilian names now."

"Civilian names?"

"Yeah… 'Raven' doesn't exactly show up too well on college applications." Beast Boy smiled as he pulled the vegetable lasagna out of the oven. Somehow it felt like a terrible weight had been lifted having Star back with them, the same feeling he felt whenever he talked to Cyborg, or that night with Nightwing.

"I see…what are your civilian names then?" Starfire smiled a bit, looking at each of them and still seeing her two old friends as they were years ago. Even though they were not in uniform, she felt as complete as she did back then…well…almost.

"Garfield Logan."

"Soma Roth." Beast Boy sort of grimaced when he said his name aloud, he still hated the sound of it. Meanwhile Starfire smiled and nodded at them both, just happy to be with them again.

"It is so good seeing you again. I have missed you all so much." Then something hit her, something she remembered being said over the telephone that peaked her interest. "Oh…what was the surprise you spoke of?" Raven turned to Beast Boy who instinctively sat down next to her on the arm of the couch, taking her hand gently as she rested it upon her shoulder.

"Well…we're getting married."

Starfire's eyes lit up brighter than either of them could remember them being. "OH MY! THAT IS WONDERFUL!" Once again the two were scooped up into her arms and hugged senseless. "Congratulations to you both. " Reluctantly she let them go, putting her hands together eagerly. "Who are you to be married to?" The couple blinked, sweatdrops forming on each of their heads. It seems that even through all the years on this planet, she didn't really get the subtlety of some phrases.

"Um…each other. Beast Boy asked me to marry him."

"OH MY GOODNESS! THAT IS EVEN MORE WONDERFUL!" This time they were prepared and braced themselves for another crushing embrace, Starfire practically glowing as she held them. Meanwhile, all Beast Boy could do was wonder why it was so hard for people to grasp the idea of he and Raven together. Even Cyborg was shocked at the news. After what seemed like an eternity she let them go again, beaming from ear to ear. "I am so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head in humility, settling himself back down on the arm of the couch.

"So when is the little one to arrive?"

"HUH? Whoa what?" Raven grabbed her fiancé's shoulder just to keep him from falling over the edge. The remark had caught them both rather off guard, and neither of them was really prepared to go into the whole child discussion.

"The little ones, I believe on earth it is custom to marry with child?" Beast Boy laughed nervously, he never really thought about it before but he understood how she would get that impression.

"Nononononono Star, it's not really customary and Raven's not pregnant…" he blinked, then turned to his fiancé. "Right?"

"Of course not…" Raven crossed her arms and shot him a rather annoyed look. They had talked about this last night, and a comment like that…well…hurt.

"Oh…I am sorry." Starfire blushed lightly, putting her hands in her lap. It had been a while since she had been made so aware of how alien this planet and its customs were to her. To have said something like that, in front of her friends no less was quite uncomfortable for her. "Do you plan on having a little one?" Again Starfire's smile surfaced glowing like the morning sun. She loved her friends dearly, and thinking about them sharing a life together made her so very happy inside. Her smile soon faded when she noticed the hurt look on both their faces, Raven turning her head down to hide her eyes slightly. "I am sorry, have I said something wrong?"

"No…it's ok." Beast Boy tightened his grip on Raven's hand, rubbing her back gently as he spoke. They didn't really get to talk about the subject much last night but he could tell it was a tender area, and didn't just have to do about the fear of him leaving. He could sense something else inside her, some other pain.

"I…can't have children."

"Oh…I am so sorry." Starfire hung her head again, he face now glowing a red much deeper than that of her brilliantly toned hair. "May I ask why?"

"When I was born…I had only one purpose, and that was to fulfill the prophesy. I existed only as my father's portal into this world. No one…" She paused, looking up at her soon-to-be husband who smiled tenderly back at her, giving her the strength she needed to continue. "No one was supposed to care for me…no one was supposed to love me. So…the ability to bear child was…pointless I suppose." She squeezed back upon his hand gently, she knew just how much Beast Boy hated to hear her, or anyone else for that matter, talk like she was nothing more than a portal rather than a person.

"I see…then I am sorry." Starfire leaned in for a hug. Naturally Raven prepared herself for another bone shattering grip but was instead met with a tender embrace. Beast Boy let go and leaned back, letting the two have their moment, letting Raven find some comfort. He thought over things as he sat there, torn in two. One half was full of hatred, hatred for her father that had made her suffer so. The other half was full of regret. He wanted to give her everything she wanted, he wanted to make all her dreams a reality so she knew only happiness and never sorrow. Unfortunately there was one thing he could not give her…a normal life. He would try his damndest, love her as deeply and as passionate as he could until he could no longer draw breath. He would give her a wedding; he would give her his life for the rest of theirs. Despite this…her life could never be as she wished…normal. Knowing that, made him hurt so…and only made him feel as if he had somehow failed her.

I don't know if I am completely satisfied with this chapter. I felt like I was rushing/forcing this just to get it done and out to you guys. I hope you like it, it's pretty much how I saw it…even if how I saw it wasn't really clear. Oh well…Later Days!

ANSA


	9. World So Cold

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 9: World So Cold

By: Ansa

Terra woke up to a cold steely room, rather disappointed. Not so much that she woke up in such a sterile place, but rather that she woke up in the first place. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be anywhere but the unknown oblivion of what lies after death. She clenched her eyes tight and curled up into a tight ball, the warm blanket that hung over her moving with her, clinging to her still slightly damp clothing. Her eyes hurt, so very much so that the only way to dull the pain was to clench them so. When they were open for that split second, all she saw was a silver blur surrounding her in all directions. Most likely from the fall, she did know that her eyes were open when she hit the water, and dammit did it hurt.

"So you're awake finally? Maybe now we can get you out of those wet clothes." A young man's voice suddenly broke into her self pity, from her guess he was somewhere near the bed, but not too close as to be right next to her. Her ears didn't betray her; in fact, the Flash had been leaning against the far wall for quite some time keeping an eye on her. He left off purposely at that point in speech, knowing how suggestive it would sound, and hoping to get a little bit of life out of her. He was duly disappointed.

"Why didn't you just let me die?"

"You're welcome…" He shook his head gently and stood up, pulling up a chair and sitting down on it backwards. Her voice was weak and trembling, but then again, she had taken quite the nasty fall so it was expected. "Now, care to tell me why you were trying to visit Aquaman without an air tank?"

"What?"

"Why you jumped." The Flash frowned, his joke obviously not landing. Terra turned over on her other side, facing away from him and saying not a word. Her entire body was sore. She had to admit it was quite uncomfortable in these damp clothes, but she didn't think she would be able to dress herself. "Ok…maybe later then…can I get you anything? Um…that is anything except guns, razor blades, and rope."

"…no…"

"Aw come on, how about a fresh set of clothes? We ain't got much of that stuff around her but I'm sure I can find you something."

"…whatever...as long as you let me be afterwards."

"Fine." The Flash smiled and sat up, walking over to the door and shutting out the light before leaving. Terra could feel the cool of the dark surround her and relaxed slightly. The light only hurt her eyes even more, so this came to great relief. As she lay there she wept, wishing that she was not here. Why wouldn't God let her die? Was there even a God? At that moment, she hoped not…because she hated him so.

"That was excellent, thank you very much for the dinner." Starfire sat back into her chair and beamed across the table to Beast Boy, her hands planted in her lap as usual, and her belly quite full. Raven was still working on her dinner, but managed a smile between bites when Beast Boy's face lit up at the compliment. Even though cooking was more of hobby rather than a pursuit, he still carried a certain amount of pride in it.

"Really? Cause I actually made this one from scratch and was rather worried about how it would come out." Beast Boy sat back in his chair, scratching the back of his head. Despite his massive amount of pride he would much rather come off as modest instead of arrogant with anything.

"Really, why is that?"

"Well, I've been making a lot of packaged stuff lately." His head started to lower a bit, still looking quite embarrassed. Next to him Raven shot him a quick look, her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well...you know how it is."

"Hun…" Putting down her fork Raven's icy stare gave him goosebumps. He knew exactly what this was about and also that he probably went far enough with the subject. Money problems weren't exactly dinner conversation with old friends. If he didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight, it was best he ended things there. Meanwhile Starfire sat with a rather confused look on her face. It was clear she had no idea what he was referring to, but she didn't want to push it. From the look on Raven's face, she guessed it wasn't something she needed to know about.

"Sorry…So Star, what have you been up to lately?" Trying to break the awkward silence before it even started Beast Boy wiped his mouth and quickly brought up an easier topic to discuss.

"Hmmm? Oh…well. I suppose I am doing what I have always done." Starfire tried to hide her true feelings with a warm smile. It was true that she was still in the hero business, but that wasn't all. Unknown to her friends, after the split, things weren't so easy for the red-headed alien. At first she thought of heading to college as well, perhaps brush up on earth customs and history so she didn't feel so out of place. Unfortunately college required money, money she didn't have. Raven and Beast Boy had the same problem, but since there was two of them, one could work while the other went to school. Starfire, had no such partner. She supposed that Robin, now Nightwing, would have helped her…but she wouldn't have been able to accept it.

So, with no money, no education, and no team to support her Starfire drifted from city to city for a while. Tokyo, Chicago, Metropolis, and London all were visited. Neither of them however, could fill the void she felt inside of her. After almost a year of drifting she finally settled down in the Capitol City, not too far from Gotham where Nightwing, Beast Boy, and Raven currently called home. Once there she couldn't decide what to do with herself. She wanted to find that something that filled her void, but she didn't know what that was. Since then, she had secured a small abandoned apartment uptown and moonlit hero work. Had Raven and Beast Boy actually entered her apartment, they would find nothing but a mattress, a few boxes of her things moved from the tower, and a number of pictures of her friends pinned up on the wall all around the bed. In truth, she was doing no better than they, but she didn't want to worry her friends.

"How about you? Are you two still fighting evil?"

"No," Beast Boy smiled, collecting empty dishes and carrying them to the sink. "He haven't did hero work since the split. We've been trying to focus on college and work and stuff."

"Yeah, I can't afford to miss even one of my psyche classes; my professor puts _everything_ on his exams. So if you miss even one day of notes, you're screwed."

"I suppose it is good that you enjoy reading."

"Definitely." Raven laughed softly, Beast Boy wrist deep in soapy dishwater, scrubbing uneaten bits of pasta and mushroom from the plates. Then there was a moment of silence, the only real noise coming from the sloshing water in the sink as Beast Boy's busy hands worked to clean the dishes. Raven smiled as she watched him, then turned to notice Starfire doing the same.

"I really am happy for you. He was always a good friend to us." Starfire's eyes glowed warmly as she whispered, her heart feeling quite sore as she gazed upon the happy and homey scene before her. "I see now, he has grown to a good man as well. I know he will treat you right."

"T-Thanks…" Raven sort of blushed; she was still trying to get the hang of these mushy conversations. "He does…" For some annoying reason Raven couldn't seem to get herself to stop smiling, no matter how hard she tried. Her face still a beet red and flushed hot. She loved him so much, and if anyone could be called a man, it would be him. To her, being a man is much more than maturity and responsibilities. Many are called men, and are horrible people with no sympathy…such "men" as Slade.

As Raven saw it, a man was someone who knew what was right, and risked everything to do it. A man was brave and compassionate, loyal and honest, sympathetic and loving. A man didn't let everyone take care of things for him, a man did things for himself…and sometimes for others. A man was one with responsibility not just to himself, but to others…all others. To Raven, Beast Boy was more a man, than anyone else she knew in the world. He loved her without fault…as she did him.

"What about you?" Again, she blushed, not much used to girl talk. "Have you found someone?" Starfire's eyes nearly shot of an accidental bolt, her face immediately blushing the color of her hair, burning like the fires of hell.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh…um…well…" Starfire fiddled with her fingers, not sure what to say. She knew the answer, that she hadn't seen anyone since the split. But, the hidden desire in her heart had her paranoid that the subject of a secret love might come up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Raven smiled nervously, quite embarrassed at herself.

"No, no, it is alright." Starfire desperately tried to get control of herself, her blush starting to fade, her posture forcefully straightened, and her eyes closed so that she might look more serious when she spoke. "No, I have not seen him since we left the tower."

"Him?"

"Eep! I mean…um…anyone. I have not seen anyone." The red flush in Starfire's cheeks returned with a vengeance. She desperately waved her hands in front of her, hoping to erase the incident. How could she slip like that? She was only making things harder to hide, at this rate; it would come out soon enough.

"Noooooo you said _him_." Beast Boy finished his drying and shot over to the couch, sitting down on the floor and leaning forward ready to give her his full attention. "Well who was it huh?" A large sweat drop formed on Raven's head, she loved him to death but he wasn't really the brightest in the bunch.

"Who do you think?"

"Oooooooooooooooh that's right…Robin. I almost forgot about that." Raven shook her head then turned to Starfire, who was feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yes…I am fine." Starfire force a smile, that didn't land with either of them. Instead of leading them off the topic, it only drew them in more.

"I'm guessing…you two didn't really work things out when he left?"

"…No…" Starfire turned her head and looked out the window. She prepared herself to relive exactly what happened, prepared herself to feel her heart break once again.

"Hey…hello? You awake?" That familiar voice floated once again from across the room, and the wretched light burst back into the room. Terra curled up tighter into her ball and cowered under the thin blanket.

"I am now…"

"Sorry but I got your clothes. You can go back to sleep after you've changed, don't want you to catch cold now."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well aren't we Miss Mary Sunshine?" The Flash dropped the clothes down on the chair he had pulled up and grabbed the blanket by the edge, and yanked it off of the balled up girl. "Well it does to me…and I'm sure some other folks too." His massive ego caught himself this time, making sure there wasn't a…misunderstanding. The last thing he needed was another cute girl hanging on his arm…well; perhaps there was room for, just one more.

"There is no one…now just leave me alone."

"Come on, I'm sure there's someone. Everyone's got friends…even Batman." Just at that moment a dark shadow passed by the door and stopped to look at him. Glancing over the shoulder the world's fastest man could see the Dark Knight himself, glaring back at him. "Isn't that right Bats?" There wasn't an answer, instead, the dark figure stalked off, continuing down the hall to his quarters.

"I kissed the last person who could ever have still liked me, and ruined his life."

"How could that ruin his life?"

"He's engaged."

"Ouch…" There was a silence, one of those silences that feel like an eternity before someone speaks. In this case, Wally West decided it was best to break that silence before the poor girl was convinced he thought her a bad person. "Well…we've all done stupid stuff. We can't let it drag us down though, hell if I let all the stupid stuff I've done…well…that's not important. The point is things aren't as horrible as they seem."

"Easy for you to say…all my friends hate me, an entire city no longer trusts me, and my last chance at happiness kicked me out of their lives."

"Well…you still have me." A corny line and he knew it. Sometimes, when you come across people who have hit rock bottom, corny lines are the only thing you've got.

"You don't even know me…"

"I know."

"So…how can you say that?" Terra sat up slightly, her eyes closed tight, but her face still had evidence of definite confusion. This wasn't new to her, something saying they accepted her for without even knowing them. But the last time she came across a person like that…he had her betray her friends and destroy the city.

"I have to, cause I'm a super hero…but also." He paused, waiting for a laugh, which again, didn't come. "Because from what I know of you right now, you know what you did was wrong and you have nothing but an insane amount of guilt for it. I'm guessing, that's the reason you jumped?" Terra nodded. "So…it sounds to me, you're not a totally horrible person."

"Gee thanks…" For the first time, in so long, Terra laughed. She couldn't remember how long it had been, but she was glad that she could still feel this way.

"By the way…what's up with your eyes? You look like some kind of mole-person like that."

This one went a lot smoother than the last one. Hope y'all don't mind the Terra tie-in. Don't worry, I don't plan on sticking her back into the main storyline cause frankly…there isn't any room for her. Which reminds me…hope you're in for a long ride cause I havn't even put a DENT in things yet. There's still a lot of story to come, including a Cyborg sub story. With it, more pairing until then…Later days!

ANSA


	10. Razorblade Kiss

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 10: Razorblade Kiss

By: Ansa

"Your love is a razorblade kiss…"

-H.I.M

The four titans just stood there stunned as they stared at the screen as the image of their leader spoke solemnly. They were stunned; nothing could have prepared them for what Robin was now telling them. It all seemed surreal, like some kind of dream; it couldn't be real…could it? As they pondered this, the bust of their comrade pulled off his mask for the first time in front of them.

"…I know it must come as a shock, and I probably should have given you guys more of a warning. But this is just something I have to do, and a formal farewell would be too hard." The recorded message paused for a moment as Robin collected his thoughts. This was so hard for him to do…but his life was going through a number of twists and turns. He was having a hard time just trying to figure out what he wanted for himself. College, it seems, was one of those things he knew he wanted, but in order to do that…he had to leave his team…his _friends_.

"Right now I'm probably already on my way, so there's really no use in trying to track me down. I've also left my communicator…make sure you choose your new teammate well. As for leadership…I leave Cyborg in command, should he choose to stay." At this Cyborg's head shot up in surprise.

"What…me? But…" The message went continued before he could finished, now more stunned than ever.

"I know you guys will do just fine without me. You've protected the city several times over, and just because I'm gone won't change a thing. Just remember to trust your instincts and always go with what you know is right…" Again, there was a pause. "…Farewell Titans…" Robin's image leaned down as he cut off the camera and the screen went black. For a moment there was silence, a horrid silence that seemed to wittle away at their sanity as they waited for someone to speak. Beast Boy, not much for uncomfortable silences thought aloud.

"Well…what do we do?"

"We must respect our friend's wishes." Starfire hovered somewhere in the back of the group, her arms hanging limp at her sides, he head tilted forward to shade her eyes. Something in her voice had changed, it was no longer warm and chipper, instead it was cold and barely audible.

"But we can't just…"

"If he does not need us then we do not need him!" The tone in her voice sent the others back reeling. Her fists were clenched tight and it was clear that she was trembling in the air, although no tears could be seen it was clear she was not taking this well. Star had always been the closest to their leader, and their relationship as of late had become stronger as the two grew closer.

After another silence fell upon them Starfire turned and headed for her room, her mind adrift and her heart aching within her chest. How could he have done this to them…to _her_? She thought…she thought they had had something together, something special. Why did he leave her so without reason…and without one last embrace?

"Star wait a minute." Beast Boy's pleas were cut short by the all too familiar alarm. Immediately they all turned to the large computer screen where a map of the city flickered up. Somewhere in the center was a flashing red dot and from it a file scrolled down beside it."

"Awww man not Mumbo." Cyborg hug his head in disgust and waited patiently for the orders to go…then he realized that was his job now and straightened up. "Alright Titans…lets go."

"But…"

"We'll talk things out later; right now we got work to do."

"You…what?" Cyborg nearly dropped his fork when he heard the news, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Next to him Starfire didn't seem to be phased, instead she stared ahead blankly as she played with the food on her plate.

"I'm sorry…but I think I'm ready for an attempt at a normal life now." Raven still hadn't even sat down at the table, she and Beast Boy had been thinking about leaving for college for some time now…but it had always been in the back of their mind. They never really thought about it seriously…until now.

"Yeah, I mean I like the super hero stuff and all but…I want to try and pursue my real dream."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Cyborg gave Beast Boy a cynical look headed with a raised eyebrow. He had known him for a long time and he had never heard of this "real dream" of his.

"Well…I want to be…an actor."

"…" Cyborg just blinked at him for a moment, not sure if he was serious or not yet. After a while, when the look in his eyes hadn't changed Cyborg realized that this was not a joke…yet he still laughed.

"What? What's wrong with that?"

"Y-You? An actor? What movie did you hope to make your big break in, Dr. Doolittle?" Beast Boy glared at him, grinding his teeth as he lunged at his "friend" but found the scruff of his neck held tightly by the slender pale hand of his girlfriend, a sweat drop forming above her head.

"We're serious…with Robin leaving; it just seems like the best time to be going ourselves."

"But…we are a team…" The soft hurt voice of Starfire finally made itself present in the room. During the battle she had the chance to let off some steam, and though now she no longer felt angry…she still felt terribly depressed.

"Yes…we are. You, me, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg are a team. I just don't think…it can ever be the same without him. We are a team…and I couldn't fight if we weren't." This hit them all hard, mostly…because they all knew it to be true. They had been together for quite some time. They trained together, lived together, spent practically every living moment together. By now they knew each others' strengths and weaknesses, as well as each others' moves and abilities. With this, they could work together perfectly, more than anyone else in the entire world. Adding someone new…or even changing leadership…would throw them off balance. Not to mention...they were not only a team, but friends…and they couldn't even imagine anyone taking Robin's place.

"…yes…I suppose you are right."

"So…you're really leaving?" Cyborg straightened up, still not sure whether this was really happening or if it was just a bad dream. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other for a moment, she taking his hand carefully from underneath her cloak. The two nodded at each other slowly, and then turned back to their friends.

"Yes…"

Starfire's head shot up, the sadness overwhelming her to the breaking point. Suddenly, all of her friends were leaving her. She couldn't handle it. Standing up quickly she flew down the hall and up the stairs, moving as fast so that anyone who attempted to follow would not get far before having to guess which way she went. Up the staircase she went, floating several feet above the steps so that her journey went all the quicker, flying her way up to the roof. She burst through the door and slammed it behind her, sending a starbolt to melt away the handle, locking herself out…and preventing anyone from disturbing her.

She wept quietly, her tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged herself tightly, looking out upon the sunset over the water before her. How fitting…for it seemed to her that the sun itself was setting upon her life with her friends. Would she ever see them again, and what would she do? Would she stay with Cyborg…if he was even staying? She was full of insecurities; it seemed that nothing was so sure for her anymore.

"I hope those tears aren't for me…" A familiar voice sounded from behind her, and almost as quickly as it would take to blink, she whirled around hoping and praying that her ears weren't playing tricks on her. "…because frankly, I don't deserve them."

"Robin…" As she stood there she thought about turning away, shutting him out as he had done with her, leaving her so abruptly. Her caring nature wouldn't let her do it…at least that's what she told herself. She knew it was something else…but she didn't want to believe it yet. Quickly, before he could even think of stopping her she rushed to hug him tight, her tears still flowing and dripping onto his…t-shirt? She paused and looked him over…no mask, no costume. He was dressed in civilian clothing…so this meant that…that…

"Star I…"

"You…really are leaving aren't you?" Robin nodded, his arms slowly reaching up to hold her back. He had held her before, but this time was not like the others. This time, it was loose, and empty. "Why will you not hold me?"

"Star…" He couldn't find an answer for her, nor could he bring himself to hold her like he had so many times before. His heart hurt too much to.

"Why did you not tell us? Why did you not tell _me_?" She looked into his eyes with so much pain, so much distress that for a moment his arms tightened around her. She felt that warmth in him again…if only for a fleeting second when he gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. It would have made things so much harder, and…"

"And what?"

"And I might have thought about staying."

"Why is that such a horrible thing?" She reached out for his shoulder only to have it rolled out from under her as he walked over to the edge, he too admiring the sunset as he thought.

"Because…this is just something I have to do. I need…I need something else in my life besides being Robin." He gritted his teeth as the image of his mentor flashed in his mind, the idea of becoming him…the idea of losing his life to a costume and cape was the only real thing that scared him. He didn't want to become him, he wanted his own life…he wanted time to himself and no one else. Unfortunately…that meant he had to leave his friends behind. What was worse was that he had to leave her behind as well.

"You do have something else…" Starfire blushed softly and grabbed his hand, holding it up to her heart. "You have me. Robin, I lo-…"

"Don't say it," Robin clenched his eyes shut and turned away, quickly slipping his hand from hers. "Please…don't say it."

"Why not?" Starfire's eyes pleaded him to turn to face her, her heart beginning to throb with this terrible pain. "I must say it…"

"Save it for someone else, don't waste such a thing on me."

"Do you not think that is my decision to make?" Robin didn't answer, he just stood there, his back to her, arms crossed in front of his chest. The sun was burning a deep red now…red like hellfire, red like…her hair. He found it hard not to think about her, no matter how much he tried. He wanted to forget her, he wanted her to forget about him. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so bad about leaving…maybe then he could have some peace. His heart wouldn't let him forget, her name was seared into it, burning with each heartbeat.

"I'm sorry Star. I hope you will be happy again someday." Without another word he jumped. Starfire moved to stop him but was quickly repulsed back by a blurred object tossed from Robin's hand. In an instant she fell back upon the rooftop, her arms trapped tightly by her sides by strong binding rope, two large orbs on either end that wrapped around each other securing the trap. She was stunned, but only emotionally, breaking such a device was no effort for her, both of them knew that. He had only wanted to stop her from chasing him to the ground where his motorcycle lay in wait for him.

She lay there, not bothering to snap the ropes that bound her, her heart in too much distress to put out any sort of physical strength. She wept terribly. She never understood the emotion of heartbreak, on her planet those she cared for were only friends or family, for she knew not love. She knew both now…and she wished she hadn't.

* * *

In case you guys didn't pick this up when reading, this chapter is a flashback of Starfire's story. Things will go back to the plotline next chapter, don't worry. Sorry if it took a bit long to get this out but things are going on with me, work and such. I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but I can't promise much. Although the latest you should ever have to wait is a week…I mean, I got college. Later Days 

ANSA


	11. Jinxed

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 11: Jinxed

By: Ansa

Beast Boy and Raven sat there, not sure what exactly to say, if there was in fact anything to be said. They had just heard how her heart had been broken by their former leader, it not being the most pleasant of stories. What could they say? Beast Boy knew better than anyone, that when your heart is broken, nothing can make you feel any better about it. When Terra betrayed them, it took him the longest time to just be able to tell jokes again; even then...he wasn't exactly the same. Having your heartbroken changes you, no matter what anyone tells you. When your heart breaks, it takes an excruciating amount of time to heal but the scars never go away. This scar remains, and makes you much more careful, much less trusting, and less open to others. Her scar still hadn't healed entirely, sending a twinge of pain with every heartbeat.

"Well…I suppose I should get going." Looking at the clock on the wall they could see it was long passed the usual cut off point to which the two went to bed. Starfire stood up and went to collect her jacket when a hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Starfire…stay with us."

"I beg pardon?"

"The couch pulls out; it's not much but…" Raven didn't really know why she was opening up the apartment for a guest. She had classes tomorrow, and he had work so it's not like they could be able to spend time with her…but maybe that didn't matter. Maybe, she thought, it was more to do with being together. Maybe it was about her having her friends close to her again. Beast Boy in the meantime was quite stunned that she had even offered, he had considered it but didn't want to say anything without asking. He guessed now it didn't really matter.

"Yeah, come on Star, stay a while and hang with us. It'd be nice having you here."

"I could even take you to see my school if you like."

Starfire stood like a stone statue, just staring at the two, her eyes vague and unsure of how to feel. They misted for a moment, glistening slightly in the light as a smile came to her face. Her arms reached out for them and wrapped around tight, squeezing unmercifully hard. She didn't know this of course, she was so caught up with this feeling, hugging them to her tight…her friends, how she missed them.

"Thank you so much, I would love to stay."

A dark, slender figure waited patiently as she gazed down into the skylight above the museum lobby. Below the lights were dark, everyone had long gone home, and the security guards were making their nightly rounds, boredly pacing the halls. She grinned as she watched them, making note of their path, carefully picking her timing. Slowly she lifted out the small section of glass she cut out of the skylight, disconnecting its security wire soon after, and slipped through falling quietly down onto the floor. She made no sound, but of course, after all she was trained to be silent, aware, and ruthless. Why she had been stooped to stealing diamonds, among other priceless gems, she had no idea. The closest guess was the simplest one…because she loved them so, and didn't intend to pay.

Quickly bounding into the shadows, the figure hide herself behind a large column, only one of many that resided in this particular room of the museum. She watched and listened carefully, hearing the footsteps of each security guard slowly making their way towards her. She waited still, readying her hand, poised and in position. Finally the aging form of the museum guard came into view, more importantly, he came into view right in front of a heavy suit of armor…this was too easy. A blur of purple light flashed by him and hit the armor square in the breastplate. To the horror of the guard, this caused the suit to sway and crash down upon him, knocking the poor man out cold.

She smiled and stepped out into the moonlight, gleefully skipping around his crippled body and down the hall. The second guard wouldn't be around for another half hour or so…plenty of time to make her move. She dragged her fingers along the walls as she hummed, still skipping down the hall when she passed a bulletin noting the newest exhibit. The Hope Diamond, on loan from the Smithsonian was not even fifty feet from where she was at this moment. She could smell the sterile scent of bulletproof glass and velvet rope even now.

Rounding the corner a large glass door was found wide open in wait for her, the security guard having forgotten to shut it behind him…lucky for her. Her eyes bulged as the gorgeous icy glint of the diamond met her gaze. Even from this distance it was quite impressive, truly the greatest diamond in the world. A giddy squeal escaped her lips and echoed carelessly in the empty room, the only thing standing between her and her precious gem now was a layer of bulletproof glass. Slowly she walked up to the pedestal, casting aside the annoying velvet rope that dared to get in her way. She wanted to savor this, not only was she about to get her hands on the biggest diamond in the world…but she was about to pull off the greatest diamond heist in history.

Another purple blast shattered the glass easily, and there the diamond sat hers for the taking. Her hand reached out, trembling with anticipation. She closed her eyes, she waited to feel its smooth, glassy surface. The moment was so perfect she bit down on her lip just as her fingers…passed straight through the famous gem? Her eyes shot open, glaring down to see her hand floating in the middle of the diamond, or rather a hologram. She gritted her teeth and scanned the room, shielding her eyes when the museum lights flooded the room.

"Bad luck for you Jinx." Cyborg smiled, standing tall in front of his team. Behind him stood Mas, Menos, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad of Titans East. "But I guess you already know that." Jinx sneered, at the arrogant look about Bumble Bee's face. Looking from the corner of her eye she could see two other doors leading out of this particular room, either would make for a quick escape. Quickly she made a choice and shot towards it as fast as her legs could carry her. A slight beep from Cyborg's wrist controls and a rush of air stopped her dead in her tracks as a thick steel door slid down into place; behind her the second door did the same as did the large glass one, sealing her in with the Titans East, and no escape in sight.

"Where do you think you're going? The fun's just about to start." Speedy smiled at her, leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him and his hair…as always, perfect. Jinx ignored him for the moment; she had other things on her mind at the moment so her quiet loathing of him would have to wait. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to use against them. This time it seemed she indeed was out of luck. Nothing but posters and information plaques hung on the walls, the only exhibit in the room would be that of the diamond.

"Give it up Jinx, six to one aren't great odds to have against you." Cyborg held out a pair of specially made cuffs especially for her. Made of the usual stuff, only these cuffs acted as a seal that covered her entire hands, preventing any…bad luck. She hated those cuffs, they had been placed on her before and managed to put a nasty bruise on her wrists. She wasn't about to have her skin ruined again, not without putting up some kind of a fight.

"For once I agree with carrot top," Jinx smiled devilishly. "The fun is just about to start." The slender sorceress spun on her heal, her hands above her head outstretched as pulse after pulse of purple energy shot from her fingertips and took out the lights, leaving the room in relative darkness. The only light now in the room was that from the hallway behind the Titans, leaving only a thin column of light that reached only as far as the pedestal for the diamond. Immediately Jinx leaped into the darkness and seemingly disappeared, the only evidence was her impish laugh.

Cyborg quickly flipped up his shoulder light and scanned the room slowly, he and each teammate readying themselves in a fighting stance, ready to move as soon as the target was in sight. The room was quiet, except for the occasional footstep that seemed to jump from one end of the room to another, echoing tauntingly. Speedy held his bow at the ready, arrow already knocked and the line taught. Moving with Cyborg's spotlight slowly, Speedy kept his eyes peeled, concentrating so hard on what was in front of him that he didn't even see the flash of purple energy come out from the side and hit him straight in the back of the hand.

"HEADS UP!" The bolt took him by surprise and loosened the grip on the cord, letting it slip through his fingers sending his arrow cutting through the air. His warning came too late for Bumble Bee who had spotted a faint silhouette and had flown directly into the path of the stray arrow. Bumble Bee saw the arrow coming and shoved her stingers out in front of her, hoping to be able to get at least a lucky shot in that split second before it hit. However in this situation, luck was the last thing anyone would get. Bumble Bee let out a sharp cry as the arrow struck her square in the stomach, the only luck she did get was that this particular arrow had an impact tip, rather than a pointed one.

The hit sent her flying off awkwardly, her charged stingers misfiring wildly. Meanwhile on the ground Mas and Menos took the opportunity of even the slightest flash of light to race towards Jinx, who was now standing in the center of the room next to the pedestal. They found it strange how she just stood there, waiting for them to reach her. That is, until they realized that the velvet rope was directly behind her. Bounding up into a back flip, Jinx shot another blast of energy from her hands that hit the rope. Sending it down upon the floor sliding towards the two speed demons who desperately tried to change direction, or at the very least slow down. But once again…no such luck. Their blurred legs, moving so very fast were caught up in the rope, their bodies flying forward and crashing into the far wall.

Speedy smiled and let an arrow fly, finding the perfect opportunity while she was occupied with his teammates. The flying shaft let out a high pitched screeched, giving away its position all too easily. Despite this it still caught Jinx by surprise, it having just barely missed her as she leaped out of its path and started to run, several more screeches echoing in the room as dozens of freshly shot arrows followed her path, each one getting closer and closer. With a nod to the head, Speedy began to herd Jinx towards Aqualad, poised in position in the corner of the room. The floors began to shake as a water line was found underneath them and burst up through the tiles. The prince twisted the water through the air, seemingly heading off the sorceress. Arrows behind her, a rush of water in front of her, she was cut off it seemed. Frantically she looked around, hoping to see something she could use against them, some kind of bad luck she could cause. There had to be something. Finally her eyes caught the newly recovered Bumble Bee, maybe if she…

Her thoughts were cut short as Cyborg's sonic blast caught her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her and pushing her back against the wall. Aqualad slowed the flow of the water to a complete stop, but kept it on standby as did Speedy, arrows knocked and ready. Her body went numb for a moment, leaving her helpless, propped up against the wall watching as the Titans slowly closed in on her. No way, there was no way she was going to give up that easily. Desperately she tried to move her arms, a slight tingling returning the feeling in her muscles. But she quickly went limp once again as she stared down the barrel of Cyborg's sonic blaster, aimed directly in her face.

"See what happens when we do things the hard way?" Speedy gave her a victorious smile and lowered his bow, the sort of smile that churned her stomach. She hated being caught, but what she hated more was his stupid little quirks. When she glared at him this time something caught her eye, something that couldn't help but make her smile. Aqualad's fountain of water was still active, the break in the line precise and rather small so that he could easily control it.

Without saying a word she raised her arms as high as they would go and shot two blasts past the Titans, striking the small hole in the floor and into the pipes below. The entire room now shook, causing everyone minus Bumble Bee to wobble and loose their footing. Quickly she rolled out of the way just in time before every pipeline below the floor burst, massive geysers of water gushing up into the room. Aqualad tried to control it the best he could but there was just too much too fast.

A few minutes passed and the emergency system shut off the flow of water, leaving the room a dripping catastrophe. Jinx shook her head, getting caught up in the rush of water herself, and stood up, wobbling slightly as her legs still felt a little numb. Quickly she skipped over the slumped, damp bodies and over to Cyborg, bending down so they were face to face. Cyborg groaned slightly, then looked up into the eyes of the sorceress grinning down gloatingly at him.

"Nice try, better luck next time." With that Jinx licked the tip of his nose just to annoy him, and pressed the button on his wrist controls. With a slight hiss, all three doors proceeded to slide up and open, leaving three exits for her to choose from. She waved to them with the largest grin yet conceived on her face and casually strolled out, humming her happy little tune.

"Damn, it's going to take forever to get my wings dry enough to fly again." Bumble Bee sat on the edge of the kitchen counter sulking as she squeezed out the sopping mess that was her hair, creating large puddles on the floor. Across the room Speedy lay slumped on the couch, Aqualad trying to forget the day's events by relaxing in the pool in the center of the room.

"Come on guys, at least she didn't get the diamond." Cyborg tried to give his team a boost, which they usually didn't need.

"Yeah but still, we were beat by Jinx…I mean…come on!" Speedy shot up from his spot on the couch, he in particular feeling down about the defeat. It was strange how both he and Jinx hated each other so. Not so much strange as to that they hated each other, but rather the reason. This reason being the same for both of them, they thought each other to be quite arrogant…how ironic. "The only thing worse is getting your but kicked by Control Freak!" Cyborg couldn't help but laugh at this, his old foe was quite a pathetic one. It seems every time he thought of the old days and all the fun he used to half, kicking that geek's but around town was always one of the more entertaining memories.

"Ok guys…how about we go out for pizza? I think we deserve one."

"Now you're talking."

Starfire stretched slightly and yawned, sitting herself down on the sofa bed Raven and Beast Boy had set up for her. It was more comfortable than it looked, which wasn't very good, but even if it wasn't she would gladly take it. A real bed, of sorts, something she hadn't had since she left the tower. At "home" all she had was a stale mattress on the floor…not a very comfortable one at that.

"One or two pillows?" Raven came out holding two, though flat, soft looking pillows. Beast Boy came in behind with a large blanket and carefully laid it down upon the sheets. Everything they had set up for her were extras of their own. The pillows, they both used, each of them enjoyed sleeping with two pillows, although they didn't need to. The blanket and sheets were extras as well, although these they only used in the winter. Sleeping with an extra set of sheets and blankets on the bed saved on the heating bill, which they could barely afford in the first place.

"One will be fine, thank you." Starfire stood up for a moment, helping Beast Boy make up the bed with the large blanket. She smiled as she felt the fabric, it was nice. Clean and warm it was, much better than her own blanket. Once it was in place she sat back down and ran her hand across it again, it felt so good.

"You need anything else? Some pajamas or something?"

"Oh yes, a button up shirt will do just nicely." Starfire smiled at them both, how very much she missed being with them.

"I'll go get you one of mi-…" He was cut off quickly, and almost pushed back some.

"I've got some; we're about the same size so you shouldn't have any trouble." Raven turned and hurried into the bedroom, followed closely by a very confused Beast Boy. He leaned against the door frame, watching as she went through her drawers, trying to figure out where she put her dress shirt. She didn't really wear it much, hence the trouble in finding it. It was mostly used for special occasions and such, maybe just to look nice every once in a blue moon, but not too often.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"One of mine would have fit her just fine…if not better." Finally Raven's hands came across the stiff fabric and pulled it out, closing the drawer before placing a hand on her fiance's cheek, smiling at him warmly.

"Yes but only I'm allowed to steal your shirts." She leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before heading back out into the living room, dress shirt in hand. Beast Boy smiled at this and shook his head slightly. He knew that she enjoyed nothing more than to use his shirts, not just dress but also tees, to sleep in. Sometimes she even just took them to wear to school. He just never knew how special it was to her. Just knowing that the little things like that could make her so happy made him smile. To know that you could make someone so happy, even if it's just with your clothing, is a feeling beyond explanation, and a joy beyond all others.

* * *

Wow, this one was a struggle to write, hope it turned out ok for you guys. Oh and just so you know…if you can't guess already…I SUCK at writing battle sequences. Why is this? I really don't know…I guess I really was more of a lover than a fighter and maybe that translates into my writing. Who knows, oh and I will be posting these chapters on my DeviantArt account as well as some fan art soon. (angelzrfalling. Later Days! 

ANSA


	12. Strange Bedfellows

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 12: Strange Bedfellows

By: Ansa

Cyborg sat in his room doing the monthly diagnostics on the security system, music blasting in the background. It had been a week since Jinx made her move on the Hope diamond and the exhibit had long gone back to its original home in Washington. Recently they had more successful missions, just any usual week for them. Chasing baddies, beating them, and taking them to jail…almost, too normal. This thought wasn't new to him; several times it had come upon his line of thinking, more often than usual lately.

Cyborg leaned back into his chair and sighed, staring seamlessly at nothing. He missed the old days, with his first team. Not that they were any different, on the contrary, they were just as repetitive as things were now. But somehow, it _was_ different…somehow. No, not somehow, he knew what made it different…he knew _who_ made it different. Cyborg looked over each shoulder before minimizing the diagnostics screen on his computer, moving the curser up to his private file. After another safety check he carefully brought up a jpeg file…a picture of Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and himself at the tower. He couldn't help but smile. It wasn't the perfect picture; it wasn't even a portrait, but rather a random freeze frame in any random day of their lives.

By looking at the picture it could be easily seen that the camera that had grabbed this shot was mounted somewhere in the main quarters above the television. In the front of the picture were Beast Boy and Cyborg, sitting down on the couch with gamestation controllers in their hands. Cyborg had a particularly large grin on his face, while Beast Boy's was full of shock and desperations, most likely due to the fact that he was getting beaten…quite badly, as he usually did. Far to the side of them almost at the edge of the couch, sat the gloomy girl herself, Raven. Her nose in a dusty leather bound book paying little to no attention to her surroundings as she read. Cyborg smiled at this, picturing her doing the very same thing right now, only with a college textbook rather than that of ancient spells. Finally, behind them in the kitchen area was Robin and Starfire. Robin had a sickened look on his face as he watched Starfire drown her ice cream with yellow mustard. Starfire herself found nothing but the glee like that of a child, her taste buds tingling in anticipation.

Cyborg smiled as a flood of memories flooded back to him, both the good and the bad. He didn't mind the bad, in fact, he preferred them. In fact, the bad times showed just how close they were, how good of friends they were, and just what they were willing to do for each other. Each one of them had proved themselves as friends to him time and again, not a single time could he think of where either had wronged him. He missed them…more than he would ever lead on.

"Hey Cy." Bumble Bee suddenly appeared in the doorway, catching him by surprise. He scrambled to close the window, clinking every which way until it finally disappeared off the screen. He was embarrassed, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he didn't want to seem weak in front of his team, maybe he was afraid they would laugh at him, Speedy in particular. Or maybe, he just felt silly, missing his friends so much when he had constant contact with at least two of them.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" With one last click he brought back up the diagnostics window, turning to face her innocently and nervously.

"Beast Boy is on the line for you."

"The little green dude? Ha HA! Why didn't you say so?" He couldn't stop himself from grinning, no matter how large and/or creepy it got. This was exactly what he needed, a long chat with an old friend. Cyborg shot up out of his chair and sped out into the hall, heading to the main screen and flicking on the voice link. He would much rather talk to him through the video link but…well…Beast Boy and Raven couldn't afford one, not that you could by such a thing at any civilian store.

"Hey BB, what's up man? It's been a while since you called, you forget to pay your bill or something?" Cyborg chuckled, he told the same joke every time they talked, and it never stopped being funny to him. Beast Boy however, didn't find it so amusing.

"Ha ha, very funny…"

"So how you two doing? Still getting hitched?"

"Just try and stop us."

"I'm home…" Cyborg just barely heard the sound of a door opening in the background followed by the faint trace of Raven's voice.

"Is that Raven?"

"Sure is."

"Welcome home, what is it that you learned today?" Cyborg's jaw nearly dropped, a third, familiar voice much clearer than Raven's. He felt a warm fuzziness in his chest, somewhere near his heart. Could it really be her?

"Hey…is…is that?"

"Yep, you want to talk to her?" Cyborg nodded his head, forgetting Beast Boy couldn't see him. That didn't matter much however, before an answer could be given the phone was already passed and the familiar cheery voice that filled his heart with this joyous feeling came over the line.

"Hello?"

"S-Star, is that you?"

"Cyborg! It is indeed me, how are you?"

"Doing much better…now." Cyborg found himself in a slight shock at himself, feeling the slight twinge behind his eyes. It seemed that no matter how strong he was, no matter how macho he thought himself, that times like these couldn't help but touch him.

"I have missed you all, when are you coming down to see us?"

"Just let me know and I'll be there."

"Oh…yes," Her speech came in gaps, most likely Beast Boy or Raven was talking to her on the other end. "Raven says hello and that there will be a dinner this weekend."

"A dinner, like a reunion?" Again, another gap before Raven came on the line.

"Yeah, we already called Nightwing…er…Robin and let him know. Can you make it?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Again, the twinge sent a chill down his spine. He could control it, but he it would be quite obvious that he was doing so.

"Good, four o'clock. You know the address?"

"As long as you didn't get kicked out." He tried out the joke on Raven, he wasn't quite sure how it would fly but it was too late now.

"…yeah…same place." A sweat drop formed on his head, not a giggle, or even an annoyed tone. Some things, he guessed, never really changed.

"You got it, I'll see you then."

"See you soon."

"Goodbye Cyborg!" He laughed as Starfire's voice shouted from the backround, he couldn't see but he was quite sure she was waving.

"See you Star."

Cyborg pulled up carefully to the corner under a flickering street light, the sun long having gone down and the stars and moon taking over. It had been the longest few days just to get to this point, his car packed and nothing but the road before him. His friends were just a drive away and his lead foot was itching to get going; only he had one more stop before he left.

He waited patiently on the dark, seemingly abandoned street, his car idling quietly. The average person would normally stray from this part of town, especially at night, but Cyborg wasn't your average person. Besides, he had come her several times before to know just where and where not to be. He wasn't sure why he agreed to this, he would prefer a much more comfortable meeting place…he would prefer a lot of things in this relation ship, but that didn't mean he'd get them.

Just then he caught movement in the corner of his eye, just slightly in the darkness. He turned his head so he could get a better look and sure enough, a dark cloaked figure was making their way out a nearby alleyway. At this point he checked every possible angle he could think of, looking for anybody else at all that could see them. Finding no one he shut off the car engine and sat in wait. Once out of the alley opening the figure made a much faster pace towards him, the sound of high-heeled boots clumping against the sidewalk. The distinct smell of sweet, flowered perfume wafted his way, making him smile and his muscles loosen. It was intoxicating, and she knew it, that's why she wore it.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, it's nothing but a tease and you know that." Cyborg leaned out of the open window further, trying to get a peek up in the heavy hood that covered her face in shadow. Even though he couldn't see very well, he knew she was smiling, even before she pulled back the fabric, letting the light cast down on her face.

"Of course, that's half the fun." Even in the periodic flickers of light that was allowed, her skin was still a pale grey, a tone that very much reminded him of a friend of his. Cyborg was taken aback slightly when her face was finally in view to him. She had done her hair tonight, still as it had always been styled; only now there was a long purple strand that fell in front of her eyes. This made his heart skip a beat; he had always thought her beautiful, but with only one eye visible, fluttering and gazing into his…damn. She knew its effect, she must have, because she played into it. The way she used the one eye to look at him in combination with her natural beauty and perfume made her near impossible to resist.

"Oh…man."

"Hm hm, you like?"

"Y-yeah." Cyborg blushed slightly as she leaned in, letting her arms cross on the edge of the door, and met his lips. He melted at their touch, she drove him absolutely wild, and yet…there was still something about her that he wished wasn't there.

"So, what's with the urgent meeting all of a sudden?" Jinx kept her arms crossed on the door, letting her head rest to one side as she knelt down next to the car, still putting the power she had over him to good use.

"I-I'm uh…ahem I'm going out of town for a while. My friends are getting married and there's going to be a reunion party tomorrow."

"Ohhhhhh coolies, who's getting hitched?"

"Beast Boy and Raven."

Jinx blinked, straightening her head out slightly. "You mean the green kid and the gloomy chick?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…that's unexpected." She stood up, laughing to herself slightly. She remembered his old team well, each and every one of them. How could she forget, after all, they were her first real enemies? In a way she missed the fun she used to have fighting them…hehe. "Well, have fun then, I'll see you when you get back." Smiling sweetly she bent over for another kiss, only to have her lips met with a cold steely finger.

"I want you to do something for me." Jinx frowned slightly, but straightened up nonetheless. Looking at his face she could tell he was dead serious and that no amount whiles would sway him.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I want you to behave yourself while I'm gone. That means you lay low until I get back, no robberies, no nothing, got it?" Cyborg kept a cold tone throughout, on this subject he was never joking around. Ever since he and Jinx first started dating he had asked her to quit her life of crime. He had asked her so many times that the words had lost all meaning. He knew she wouldn't change easily, if at all, but he still needed to try. If he couldn't get her to quit straight up, the best he could do was to start small. There was a slight pause before she laughed innocently, quite on purpose in fact.

"Hehe nice try hun, but no can do." Once again she bent forward for a kiss, and just as before, was met only by his finger.

"I'm serious."

"Awww that's not fair." Jinx pouted, the one power he had over her, and that was denying her affection. Her lips ached for his, there was no way she was letting him leave without a kiss, even if she did have to settle for a peck on the cheek.

"Promise me." His eyes stared directly into hers, his seriousness never faulting, nor his determination. Unfortunately, she didn't see him budging unless she agreed to…be good. She shuddered as she thought about all of those shiny diamonds, rubies, and sapphires in the diamond district just screaming her name. She hated to do this...but it was only for the weekend right? Once he was home, she could hit any store she wanted. That is not to say he wouldn't be there to stop her, but that only made it more fun. Still, no stealing for two, maybe three days?

"Ugh…oh…alright! But it's so not fair…" She turned her side to him and crossed her arms in front of her, pouting heavily. He smiled and let out a quiet sigh of relief. It was only a weekend, but still, it was a step in the right direction. At least now he didn't have to worry while he was gone.

"Thanks babe." Cyborg leaned up and gave her quick kiss on the cheek before starting back up the car.

"Yeah, whatever."

Again he smiled, she could be quite childish sometimes, but that was part of her charm. He started to pull off slowly, keeping an eye on his side mirror, watching as her figure slowly disappeared in the distance. In a small way, he felt bad for having to be that way, but then…he wish he didn't need to.

He knew how hard relationships were, but he never thought they would be this hard. With her still a criminal, they couldn't necessarily date in public. The few times they did go out he made sure he used his holo-ring for a suitable disguise. Of course, that still left her. A number of times while they were out she was recognized and reported to authorities. That was the only time he ever really helped her escape the law, that's why he never used the same disguise twice.

He wished he could think it was hard on her as well, but he just couldn't. He knew otherwise, by that playful grin on her face every time they ducked through the alleys and back streets trying to lose the cops…and sometimes his own teammates. The only evidence he had that it was effecting her was when his disguise altered his appearance drastically, when a simple change of clothes wouldn't work anymore. On those nights, he did see some sort of sadness in her eyes…which seemed to only fade when he asked.

No one knew about them, no one could know. He didn't dare tell any of even his closest friends about her. All he would say was that he was seeing someone, and that she was rather shy. This of course was a lie, a rather large one at that, but he had to tell it. If he wanted to stay with her he had to lie, and this made his heart sore.

* * *

Ok, I'm pretty happy with this pairing for one reason. It's different…why? Most other fanfics I read about any hero pairing with a villain (Batman/Catwoman ect.) has the villain turn all goody goody. That's no fun, especially not with Jinx. She's too cool to be a good guy…er girl. Hope you agree with me. Later Days! 

ANSA


	13. Mitigating Circumstances

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 13: Mitigating Circumstances

By: Ansa

Painful lyrics of lost love and lessons learned accompanied by rapid guitar riffs echoed through the seemingly empty garage of WAYNE ENTERPRISES. _I look around, sometimes I get down, 'cause I don't know which way to go…_ this was the poetry that spat from the stereo speakers, as a solitary mechanic worked hard through the night. He normally didn't really care for anything this heavy, but the lyrics were strong and meaningful so he could tolerate it. Besides, right now he needed something loud, just so he wouldn't fall asleep as he lay under yet another service truck.

Beast Boy checked his watch, being careful not to smudge grease and oil on the face as he pulled back his sleeve. It was almost 10 o'clock now, five hours of overtime, and his second night in a row this week. He sighed, thinking about Raven and Starfire at home. At least his fiancé had some company, so he didn't feel too badly about this. Unfortunately it was necessary, tomorrow he had the reunion party and food for five wouldn't fit in their normal budget without these long nights. Besides, he had to get used to overtime if he was going to start making payments on the reception…not to mention the ceremony…and the tux…and the wedding bands…and…well…everything. He sighed, he hated money.

Looking up at the mangled break lines above him he estimated another hour or so, if he decided to try and finish tonight. He was already so tired, and the closest thing he'd had to a dinner tonight was an extra tomato sandwich he had packed for himself. But anything he didn't finish now he would have to finish later, not that that mattered much as he planned on working more overtime hours anyway. Pushing himself out from under the car frame he decided to call it a night, this particular truck wasn't exactly a rush job anyways. Sitting up on the roller he stretched out his back, groaning at a few satisfying cracks as the tension started to leave him, fatigue taking over.

His tired eyes jerked open when the sharp ringing of the phone bellowed over the music. As quickly as his body would allow him in this current state, Beast Boy jumped up and shut off the stereo in mid song grabbing the phone off the wall.

"Wayne Enterprises Garage…"

"How's work going?" Beast Boy smiled, his day instantly improving as soon as his fiancé's voice came on the line. She spoke quietly, most likely from the bedroom as she waited for him. She would have him think that she didn't bother to wait for him, when he arrived at home she made an effort to appear asleep, but he knew better.

"I'm packing things up now. I won't be much longer, go ahead and get some sleep."

"Just make sure you take your shower before you climb in bed, I don't want grease all over the sheets again."

"Hehe, ok." A sweatdrop formed on his head, she'd never let him forget that one time where he forgot to shower. When he woke up, he was found himself suspended in mid-air somewhere near the ceiling. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Beast Boy hung up the phone and yawned, wiping the grease off with a paper towel before heading to the sink. His footsteps echoed eerily, cut out only by the rush of warm, running water. He caught his own image in the mirror while he scrubbed his grubby hands. Just by looking at his eyes he noticed just how tired he was, much more so than he realized. The amount of luggage under them suggested the entire US military was about to go on vacation, a rather long one. Again he yawned, they were coming more often now and growing in length and depth, he just hoped he could make it home. The last time he was this tired he ended up falling asleep on the subway. By the time he woke up, he was four stops past his own and what little money he had was missing out of his wallet.

Only when he shut off the water did he realize the futility of using the garage sink to wash his hands. Once his hands moved to close the knobs they were once again covered in grease. He let out a groan, he didn't really care, he was going to have to take a shower at home anyways so it didn't make much difference to him. It was then that a something caught his attention…footsteps. Looking down, unsure in his exhausted state, he checked to make sure that it wasn't his own feet making the noise. There they sat, flat upon the cement floor, never flinching as if bolted down. It wasn't him; it was something else, some_one_ else.

At first he didn't think much of it, he was only a garage mechanic and he was quite sure that other, more important personnel were working even later than he. But then he wondered, what would they be doing down here? Still not putting much concern to the matter he decided to discover the source of the footsteps, perhaps he could get them to give him a hand in cleaning up. Surely if they were bored enough to hang around down here in the "dungeon" they had enough time to spare a few minutes putting away tools.

Casually he strolled on through the halls and empty holds, passing the occasional service truck and limo. Slowly but surely he could hear the more than just footsteps, but at least two distinct voices conversing. About what exactly he could not tell just yet. Getting closer he finally started thinking differently about the situation. Now, no matter how much closer he got the voices never seemed to get any louder, instead they remained as constant whispers. Anyone who was there for a legitimate reason, whether taking a break after working a long night, or the night guards making their rounds, would not bother to whisper…not unless something else was going on.

"Come on man, hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as I can, what are you worried about?"

Beast Boy carefully pressed himself against the wall and peeked around the corner. His eyes caught three men, all dressed in black and wearing ski-masks. Two of which were crouched down near the keypad for the security door that lead directly into the main offices in the basement. The third stood over them, arms crossed and standing lookout.

Quickly Beast Boy pulled back and held his spot on the wall. His instinct was the round the corner and take them out…old habits. As an employee, his first thought was to get to the phone and call the police. That of course didn't sit too well with him. Having been a part of justice for a better part of his life, calling the cops would be…humiliating. He knew what he wanted to do, he knew what he had to do, but unfortunately what that was, was the same thing he was strictly forbidden from.

Ever since he and Raven left the tower the two had decided to keep to themselves as far as crime went. They decided that they had too much to lose now…each other. Besides, with a steady job and college, they couldn't afford to go gallivanting off at the first sign of a robbery, or anything else of the sort. Still, he couldn't just walk away from this. Even if he did get to the phone, the cops wouldn't be able to get there on time. The building was large with as many offices as there was floors, and anyone who didn't know the layout could get lost easily…or lose someone they didn't want following them. But more importantly, in his mind, he owed it to Mr. Wayne. This man had the chance to fire the lot of them, save the expenses and hire his own men, but he didn't. Instead he welcomed them with open arms and gave them a steady job with a more than decent salary and benefits. In a way, Mr. Wayne had given Beast Boy and Raven a chance at making things work, a chance at making their lives easier as they journeyed towards the future.

He took a deep breath, his mind was made up. In a few moments he would round the corner and confront them. First, however, he had to take the time and not only ask Raven to forgive him, but to get back into that state of mind. He had to get back into "hero mode."

"I don't suppose you boys would have some kind of ID now would you?" Not bad, a calm and confident tone of voice and a good strong stature. At the same time he wasn't too threatening but he also let them know he meant business if they didn't care to cooperate.

"It's none of your concern 'Sprout.'"

"What?" Beast Boy blinked.

"You know 'Sprout?'"

Again, he blinked.

"Little green guy, hung out with the jolly green giant?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…that's not funny."

"It would have been if I didn't have to explain it, now scram!"

"'Scram?' Who says that anymore?"

"Listen are you going to get out of here or are we going to have to make you?" The third man was clearly getting annoyed, the two by the door standing up to show their support, trying to intimidate. Beast Boy wasn't easily swayed, not by three normal street thugs at least. He stood firm, eyes locking with theirs.

"If you can, be my guest." Without hesitation one of the men that was working at the door sprinted forward and sent a hard fist directly across his face. The knock took Beast Boy by surprise and sent him wheeling back a few steps, holding his bruised eye with one hand. Very soon he found that his opposite arm would have to be used to block the next attack that came just as quickly as the first. He had been out of the game for a while, but he wasn't about to get thrown down by a couple of common criminals.

All three of them were now converging on him, fists flying every which way. Beast Boy managed to dodge them rather easily and finally threw his own, connecting with the hard stomach of the third man. This left him open to a strike from the second door man, hitting him square in the jaw and making him bit his lip hard. He backpedaled, escaping the brawl and leaving the three men in front of him. Three against one, not the best of odds, but three against one large green gorilla…now those odds were much better.

Sure enough the thugs fell back in horror as the thin green mechanic before them suddenly morphed into a large green, silverback gorilla. It stood back on his hind legs, beating his chest with his massive fists and let out a feral roar. If the fact that he turned into this beast didn't scare them off, surely that would. The three men scrambled in their crumpled state on the floor, desperately trying to get back on their feet and run. Beast Boy grinned and decided to have a little fun, slowly starting to advance on them, bearing his massive teeth and letting saliva drip gruesomely. The first of them finally reached his feet and scrambled off into the distance, leaving via a jacked up garage door. Soon the second screamed and followed the first, rolling under the door after tripping on his way there. At last the third man rose to his feet and made his escape, leaving the large gorilla with a rather satisfied look about his face.

Beast Boy hummed quietly to himself, feeling quite proud as he made his way out of the shower. He had made it back much later than he had hoped to. After the men had fled he was questioned by both security and then the cops, that having taken a little more than an hour. He told his story, leaving out certain details, about how he discovered the three trying to break in and fending them off on his own. The cops seemed quite impressed, if not skeptical, as to how he alone was able to take on three fairly strong men by himself. In the end, they didn't really seem to care. The statements were taken, descriptions were given, and no considerable damage was sustained. After thanking him for his cooperation they finally let him go home, tired, bruised, and quite pleased with how he handled the situation.

It had been so long since he had done anything of the kind and it took him back. He swore he could hear his teammates fighting next to him when it happened. He felt satisfied, although he didn't care to do it again anytime soon. He already had a black eye and a bloody lip to explain to Raven, that in itself would prove to be a challenge.

Beast Boy sat down on his side of the bed carefully. Although he knew very well she was not asleep yet, he didn't want to let on that he knew so. Then, very slowly he released as sigh as he eased himself down on the mattress. It felt so good, compared to the cement floor in the garage anything would. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a bit, not bothering to pull the covers over him yet. It felt so good just to lay there. His lip throbbed slightly, opening his eyes he brought up his fingers to brush against it. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew it was still bleeding. He could feel the liquid against his fingers, and he had the distinct taste of copper after having just brushed his teeth.

"You're late; I thought you said you'd be right home."

"I had some last minute things to take care of." Beast Boy smiled, "so much for pretending you're asleep huh?"

Raven turned, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling up close. She was tired, and was quite ready to go to sleep an hour ago. She would have too…only she couldn't. Not until he was lying next to her she couldn't.

"Well, are you going to kiss me goodnight or what?"

Beast Boy returned her embrace, leaning in slightly as she moved to kiss him. However it didn't last very long. As soon as their lips met Raven's eyes popped open, tasting something different on the lips she had become so very familiar with. It was bitter, and tasted distinctly like it would if she were sucking on a penny.

"What…is that blood?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment, he had rather hoped he didn't have to come up with an excuse until tomorrow morning. At least then he had some time to think about it if he got up early enough. Now he had to do it on the fly, and he had to do it fast before she caught on to things.

"What? What are you talking about?" He chickened out. Or rather, he couldn't think of anything else to do but deny it. He wasn't very good at lying anyways.

"Your lip," Before he could stop her she took her fingers and brushed against his bottom lip, feeling a rather large mound that separated itself from the rest of his smooth flesh. "What? It's swollen…what happened?" Her tone started to sway from concern to accusation, sitting up as she left the embrace, trying to stare him down in the darkness.

"Huh…oh…I…uh…must've bit my lip or something." Not exactly a lie, but not the whole truth either, he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Don't lie to me." A quick click sounded in a flood of light into the room as Raven leaned over and to the nightstand and the lamp that sat there. It took her a moment to let her eyes adjust to the light, she had been laying in wait in the dark for an hour now and the sudden brightness stung them. When she turned back she gasped, and it was clear that he was caught. His left eye was outlined with a thick black and purple bruising, his lip swollen slightly and still exuding a small amount of blood, and the right cheek also held a large bruise.

"Raven I…"

"My god…what happened?" Her fingers gently brushed up against his bruises, feeling them out and making sure those weren't his only injuries. "You weren't…" Her eyebrows formed a scowl as she gave him a push to the shoulder, "you didn't get into a fight did you?"

"Raven I can explain…"

"Let me guess…breaking and entering, a mugging, a car chase? What was it?"

"It…"

"You idiot!" She didn't let him finish, instead she gave him another hard push to the shoulders. "What did you think you were doing huh? Going to relive the old days?"

"You know that's not it."

"Than what was it?"

"Well, I was…"

"I can't believe you!" Another hard push cut him off once again.

"Are you going to let me explain or are you just going to keep pushing me?"

To this Raven only gave him a heavy scowl, crossing her arms in front of her tightly. She decided to hear him out, but that didn't mean he had a good excuse.

"I was working in the garage and some guys were trying to break into the building ok? All I did was stop them from getting inside."

"Alright…" Raven nodded calmly, taking a deep breath. Shouting wasn't going to get her anywhere, besides she didn't want to wake up poor Starfire in the living room. "So why didn't you call the cops?"

"Because, by the time they got there the guys would have been inside already."

"And…you decided to stop them by…fighting?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, they came after _me_. I was just trying to fend them off."

There was a moment of silence as Raven took this in, considered it, checking to make sure it registered as a valid excuse before continuing.

"Ok…so I'm assuming you used your powers."

"Well yeah, there were three of them."

"So now there are three goons that know a super hero works at Wayne Enterprises?" Neither of them could really appreciate the irony in this statement, thus, the conversation moved on.

"Well come on Hun, how many green, elf-looking kids do you think there are? I think people can put two and two together."

"That's not the point!"

"Well what is the point?" Raven blinked a loss for words. Other than the fact that he broke their promise, she really didn't have much reason to be upset with him…other than the obvious. She sat back and let out a sigh of defeat, turning out the light beside her before lying back down. Slowly she returned to her spot next to him, resting her head on his chest, draping an arm over him and whispering softly.

"…You got hurt, that's the point."

Ok guys, just so you don't get too anxious waiting for the wedding I'm going to give you the 411 on what has to come before it. Just so you get a relative idea of when it's going to be. To put it simply, the wedding will be the end of this part of the series. Right now I've got a lot of things to get to, setting things up for later and such. For example, right now I've got the reunion to do (next two chapters most likely), a side story with Nightwing, the days preparing for the wedding (dress shopping and such), the bachelor/bachelorette parties (most likely one chapter), and then finally the wedding ceremony and reception. These two things will last a couple of chapters guaranteed. But do not fret, for the end of this portion of the series does not mean the end itself. After I finish with this there is one more part to get through…the events of the honeymoon. Well, that's it for now I guess. Later Days!

ANSA


	14. Aching Hearts

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 14: Aching Hearts

By: Ansa

Beast Boy quietly opened the door to the living room, peeking through the crack to see if Starfire was still asleep, which she was. She had been her for a while now, roughly a week, and having her here started to feel like normal. They both loved having her here, but it took some adjusting at first. Shower schedules needed to be re-arranged after a rather embarrassing walk-in. It soon became evident that Starfire tended to wake up in a daze, almost sleepwalking for the first few minutes of the day. Beast Boy found this out the hard way when his weekend morning shower was quite suddenly interrupted. Food was also an issue, but fortunately for them Raven had helped Star find a job working at the college library. It wasn't the most suitable job for her, considering the concept of the Dewey decimal system was completely foreign to her, and it didn't pay much, but it was still money which she gladly used to help out her friends.

Slowly he crept his way out into the kitchen, Raven taking her turn in the shower after healing his lip and the bruise on the cheek. The black eye she decided to leave, as a reminder to him to not try anything stupid like that again. It seemed that she still hadn't completely let the issue go, he supposed last night she was just tired and would much rather give him a proper chewing out later. Looking at the clock on the wall he groaned slightly, the party wasn't until four but he still had a lot of cooking to do. The best he could do was get in a good breakfast and work straight through the rest of the day.

As quietly as he got out the frying pan and eggs from the fridge, he couldn't do anything to stop the noise they made together. That sharp sizzling noise that gently woke Starfire from her slumber. She sat up and stretched, her eyes not fully open yet but that didn't seem to stop her from pulling the covers off and standing. It never did. Beast Boy decided to greet her when she was fully awake, which would usually take a minute or so, but his plans changed when he noticed her slowly trudging towards the bathroom grabbing a set of clothes for the day from her bag.

"Um Star, Raven's in there, you might want to wait…" His voice trailed off slowly. She gave little to no response from his warnings and kept on moving, disappearing from sight. The only evidence to him that she actually made it into the bathroom was the surprised shriek that sounded soon after.

"Hun, what are you doing, I'm…ACK! STAR!" Beast Boy frowned slightly, why did she just assume it was him?

"Hmmmm? Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, just get out of here!" Very soon Starfire made her way back into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind her, her face beet red. Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh, at least now things were somewhat even. Although…having yet to see his own fiancé naked himself made him slightly jealous. He shook it off, she had her rules for a reason, and he had to respect them…no matter how hard it was. Besides, he had breakfast to make, and a much more cooking ahead of him.

"Want your eggs scrambled today, Star?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, thank you." Starfire smiled despite herself and finally noticed she was just wearing the button up t-shirt on top of her undies. Her face blushed again, even though Beast Boy's attention was on his work, and quickly she slipped on a pair of shorts before sitting down at the table. When she sat down and looked around the empty table she realized that very soon every inch of it would be occupied, once again she would be with her friends. While this did make her unbelievably happy, she also felt her heart started to beat heavily in her chest, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach. Not only would she be reunited with her friends…but she would be reunited with him as well. This, scared her so.

"You ok?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said are you ok? You look a bit feverish."

"Oh…yes, I'm fine." She couldn't bring herself to put on a false smile; she did feel a bit nauseous. The thought of seeing him again filled her with uncertainty. Would she be able to handle it? What would she say to him? What do you say to someone who already once broke your heart? There was only one person she knew who could answer that question, but she would rather not ask him. Bringing up such painful memories…would be horrible of her.

"You don't look fine." Beast Boy tapped neck of the spatula on the edge of the skillet, forcing stray bits of egg to fall back in and setting it down on the counter. Concerned, he headed over to the table and stood behind her, placing his palm flat against her forehead. He frowned, Raven never used her palm to check his temperature, and now he knew why. With his hand he couldn't get a decent indication of temperature, especially when it was just holding the handle of a hot skillet through an oven mitt.

"Hang on a sec." Once again he moved, only now he stood by the edge of the table, turning her slightly so he could get a better reach. Casually, he leaned down and put his lips on her forehead, just how his fiancé had done with him many times before. He was quite surprised at how much better this worked and wondered how he had never thought of it before, but shrugged it off and returned to the matter at hand.

Starfire blushed slightly, not sure what to think, but very soon she felt the anxiety in her diminish. She forgot one important thing…that no matter what may happen, she always had her friends for help. How could she forget such a thing? She shouldn't be afraid to ask for help, even if it did bring up such a tender subject. Beast Boy was so kind, she knew he would gladly give her any help she would ask for. That's all she had to do was ask.

"Huh…you don't have a fever or anything."

"I suppose…I am nervous."

"Nervous?" Beast Boy had to think for a moment before any reason could come to mind, all he needed was the one. "Oh…you mean…seeing Dick again?"

"Yes…I suppose I am afraid."

"Afraid?" Beast Boy turned down the burner under the eggs and sat down next to her. "Star, there's nothing to be afraid of. I mean, I know how you are feeling."

"Yes…that is why I must ask you something."

"Anything."

"What…"She stumbled, her hand fumbling in her lap. At the same moment she was asking the same question in her own mind. Was there even an answer? She was so unsure of herself and she didn't know why. She needed help, desperately. "What would you do if you saw Terra again?"

Beast Boy was taken aback by the question, taking a long moment of silence for it to sink in. This was a question he had, up until recently, asked himself. He had found no answer, only a sore heart. When he saw Terra that night, the very first thing that happened was his mind replayed her act of betrayal and the indescribable pain that caused him. He did have an answer for her, but he didn't want to give it to her. How could he tell her that she would relive all the heartbreak again the moment Dick stepped through the door?

"Well…Star…" The ringing of the phone brought through his stumbling for a response. He was saved; this would buy him time to think. He had to think of something, anything else to tell her. Standing up, he headed over to the wall phone and rested it between his shoulder and his ear, taking the spatula and returning to work on breakfast for a moment.

"Hello? …This is he…oh…um, right now?...yes, I understand…uh-huh…I'll be right there…thank you…bye." Beast Boy hung up the phone with a confused look on his face, Raven peeking her head out from the bedroom door as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Who was it?"

"It was Mr. Wayne's secretary…he wants to see me."

"Now?" Raven pushed open the door the rest of the way, her body covered with a second towel. She found herself surprised, and a bit worried. Mr. Wayne was known to be a kind man and nothing like the traditional boss, but still, being called in on a day off to talk to your boss…wasn't something you took lightly.

"Yeah…um, you guys start breakfast without me."

"How long do you think you're going to be?"

"I dunno, I need to pick up some things while I'm out anyways." Beast Boy scrambled to the bedroom and slipped out of his pajama bottoms, pulling on a pair of painter's jeans and a black t-shirt before coming back out for his jacket. He could only imagine what Mr. Wayne wanted. It was most likely about the attempt break-in last night, but still…he was nervous.

"Good luck hun." Raven caught him at the door and kissed him gently on the lips, she could feel the goose bumps on his arms as she held his arm and ran her fingers through his hair. "Just take it easy ok? You didn't do anything wrong…did you?"

"No…"

"Then there is nothing to worry about." She smiled and kissed him again before letting him go. "Just hurry back, I'm sure at least one of them will come early." Beast Boy nodded and took a deep breath, getting control of himself. After reminding himself that it was most likely about last night, he finally made his way out the door.

Two hours went by and still no sign of Beast Boy. Raven was starting to get worried, still tidying up a few things around the apartment before company came. Starfire was also showing concern, even though she wasn't fully aware of the situation. The place had fallen silent, Raven was quiet anxious to see how things had turned out. It was moments like these she wished they had the money for cell phones; it would make this so much easier. Just as she thought this she heard footsteps on coming up the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. Starfire too heard it and turned to watch the door with her. A few moments went by, which felt like hours before the doorknob turned, clicked and was pushed out.

Beast Boy pushed the door open with his back, his arms carrying a number of grocery bags and two decent-sized bouquets of flowers. The bags were stuffed to the brim with food and as he turned to walk normally, Raven was quite surprised to see a large grin on his face and happy tune humming in his throat. She could only watch in a amazement, Beast Boy only humming louder and smiling wider at them as he sit down the large grocery bags, keeping the flowers in arm.

"These are for the table…" Beast Boy held out one of the bouquets, showing them off a moment before setting them down on the counter, moving on to the much grander looking bundle. "And these are for you." He smiled, handing the flowers over to Raven and leaning in for a tender kiss. Raven blushed, the heavenly scent of the flowers overcoming her. It had been a while since he surprised her with something like this, and it never ceased to make her heart flutter. She never was too crazy about flowers, but it didn't matter, it was such a sweet gift that it didn't really matter much.

"Th-thanks…" She held them close to her and took a moment to admire the gift, almost forgetting entirely why he had left in the first place. After a few moments, taking the flowers to the counter and retrieving a large vase, it all came back to her, and she found his current mood as a good sign. "I take it the meeting went well?"

Beast Boy could only smile at her, taking out a number of different vegetables, most of which Raven had never even seen before. He continued to do this, humming quite happily at the counter. The fact of not knowing was starting to pick away at Raven's patience, especially with the way he was acting. Something good happened, and it wasn't just that the meeting wasn't to chew him out. She was quite sure there was something more, something she knew he wouldn't tell her until he was ready…she would make him ready, if need to.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened; he just wanted to thank me for stopping those goons last night, that's all."

"Noooo, that's not it. Something happened, I can tell."

"Really now?" Beast Boy grinned, he was enjoying this immensely. The truth was that something did in fact happen, something unbelievable. But, he decided to wait for a couple of reasons. Firstly…he enjoyed tormenting her with this, and secondly…well, there really was no second reason, he just liked having his fun with her.

"Yes now tell me…"

"Where's Star?" His memory suddenly kicked back in, everything else that he had on his mind taking the sidelines to this line of thought. Starfire…how could he have forgotten? On his was home he had all the time in the world to think of what to tell her…but the meeting with Mr. Wayne had consumed him. He couldn't leave her hanging, she deserved much better than that.

"She's taking her shower…now stop stalling."

"I'm not stalling…when did she go in?"

"…She should be out by now but…"

He didn't let her finish, instead he gave her a concerned look, as if he were trying to let her read his thoughts. Of course, she couldn't, but let him go anyways. The look on his face made her only more curious, but she also knew that whatever it was, it was important. She could wait, especially if it was for Starfire...but not for too long. Beast Boy met up with the closed bathroom door, the sounds of dripping water absent, so it was safe to assume she was no longer in the shower. Still, he knocked first.

"Star?"

"I will be out in a minute." The knock had stirred a sharp gasp from inside, obviously the sudden noise had startled her, whether the sniffling that followed was related…was doubtful. Inside the bathroom Starfire was sitting on the toilet, tissues in hand that desperately tried to soak up the flood of tears that was pouring out of her. She was so scared, and she didn't know why. Why would seeing him again incite so much fear in her? Was she afraid he would have forgotten her? Or was it that she was afraid of him remembering her…and having no more feelings for her at all? When this thought crossed her mind, she could only think that she would prefer being forgotten over the latter.

"You ok?" She didn't answer; they'd been through this once already today so she knew there was no way to convince him otherwise. Slowly the door began to open and Beast Boy edged his way in, keeping his eyes closed at first, unsure of what he might find. "Are you decent?"

"Yes…" Beast Boy cautiously opened his eyes, in seeing her fully dressed in a rather nice outfit of pink, made his way in entirely and leaned up against the wall quietly. He was still unsure of what he was going to tell her, but he knew he had to say something. He took a deep breath, debating in the last moments on telling her the truth or not…such a horrible decision to have to make, especially when a friend's heart is in the balance.

"Star…about Dick…" He stumbled, watching helplessly as Starfire looked at him with her saddened eyes, red from the tears that had almost bled her dry of her strength that was always so apparent about her. The very strength that made everyone around her love her so much, making them feel happier just from being with her. It gave them the feeling that no matter what, even if they couldn't handle something, she would. But now…that strength seemed to be gone, leaving a sad shell of a woman behind.

"Do you think…he has forgotten me?"

"No…no of course not, how could he?" Beast Boy kneeled down before her, putting a hand on hers for comfort and setting aside the now empty box of tissues. "What makes you even think that?"

"He…he…he never tried to contact me…not even once."

"Star…he never contacted us either. I was the one who had to track him down."

"But…I loved-…" She started to break down again, the tears she had managed to keep at bay for the past few minutes pushing forward, falling into her lap as her head hung with this pain in her heart. Beast Boy sat up and held her tight, turning his head to the door to see Raven standing quietly in the corner. Although she didn't want to give it away, it hurt her as well to see her friend like this. She only wished she could heal a broken heart.

"I know you did…"

* * *

Oh man, was this chapter a pain in the ass to finish. Ugh…oh well, it's done now. I guess one of the reasons I was having trouble had to do with me doing some artwork. Speaking of which, I have just finished and posted a little something for all of you that have stuck with me throughout and given me so much support. You guys really make a guy feel good with your comments and reviews, so if you visit here >> (http/ you will find my gift to you Hope you like it, Later Days!

ANSA


	15. Scars

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 15: Scars

By: Ansa

"This is just a story of a broken soul,

As days go by, my heart grows cold,

I can't seem to let this all pass me by…"

- Papa Roach

Three thirty came rather quickly, too quickly for Beast Boy seeing as how much food he had yet to prepare. Most of the dinner was almost ready, but there was still a few more things that had to be taken care of. Had he not taken the time to talk things over with Starfire then he might be on schedule, but then hadn't he, he would have never been able to forgive himself. He spent almost two hours next to her on the couch, Raven sitting on the opposite side. There he told Starfire of Terra's visit, and exactly how it made him feel. He told her how much it hurt, and how confused it made him. He told her how his heart ached, and how it caused him to do something he still regretted. Even Raven opened up…slightly…about her experience with Rorek.

Starfire sat and listened, the comfort only coming from the gentle tones of her friends' voices. Their words had little impact and did little to ease her pain, but then they both knew it wouldn't. Having broken hearts themselves, they knew that nothing but time would heal the scars, but still, they were going to try their best to make Star feel at least a little less nervous. Finally, sometime around one o'clock, she managed to stop the butterflies in her stomach and the icy chill down her spine. She wasn't completely confident yet…but then she didn't think she would be able to be so. Having done the best they could, Beast Boy frantically started to cook while Raven went about to her PolySci reading, hoping to finish it before company came so should they chose to stay the weekend she wouldn't have to worry. Meanwhile, the curiosity of what happened during the meeting with Mr. Wayne never faltered. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to grill her fiancé right now. At the moment, Locke's, Marx's, and Hobbes's views on government needed her full attention lest she fail the inevitable quiz next Monday

Beast Boy continued to cook, looking at the clock almost every other minute. He was anxious. Anxious being the best suitable word, for he had a mix of excitement, and concern. He was so very excited to have all of his friends back together in one room again, but he was concerned about what might happen between Starfire and Dick. He was quite sure there would be nothing to worry about. Dick would never do anything to make Star's pain any worse than it already was. But what did he plan on saying to her, after what happened?

He jumped slightly to that horridly annoying buzzer and cursed as he nearly cut himself. There was a terrible silence as all three of them immediately looked towards the door. Beast Boy could hear not only hear his heartbeat, but Starfire and Raven's as well. Each of them waited for the other to get up and answer it, but even that annoying buzz wouldn't sway them easily. Neither of them wanted to be the one to greet Dick into the awkward moment that was sure to come…but they had to do something soon, that damn buzzer was starting to send chills down their spines. Finally having enough Raven stood up and raced to the speaker box, eagerly slamming in the button that would silence the bane of their ears.

"Yes?"

"Hey it's Dick, I'm not late am I?"

"No," Raven felt the tension in the room starting to grow. She didn't even have to turn around to notice Starfire go stiff as a board at the sound of his voice. She took a deep breath, she would have hoped that Cyborg would be the first to arrive, so then there would be at least some kind of bumper between the two. Unfortunately, they were just going to have to see what happened. "No, you're right on time." The sound of the buzzer downstairs might as well have been the trumpets of the apocalypse. There was no stopping this now; all they could do was hope things went well.

Heavy footsteps up the stairs echoed with the even heavier heartbeats in the room. Time seemed to slow to a dead stop as the footsteps came closer and closer too the door, stopping suddenly with a hard knock on the wood. Raven took one last breath and gripped the doorknob. She couldn't turn it at first, not quite sure why. She usually had her emotions in check, but when it came to her friends…they tended to take control without warning. At last she regained hold and twisted the knob to the left and pulled out, the door creaking open slowly.

"Hey all!" The figure that came into view was not Dick, but rather Cyborg with a large grin on his face. His appearance hadn't changed much, the only noticeable difference was that a recent upgrade in his system replaced his light blue glow with that of a dark gray, almost black. They were all rather surprised to see him there, surprised…and a bit relieved. They still had some time, and now, they had their comfort bumper.

"Cyborg?"

"Hehe, you didn't really think I was Dick did you?" They all nodded. "Wow, tell your super to get a new speaker system then cause yours obviously isn't cutting it." Raven smiled slightly and held the door open for him, shutting it carefully behind him. "Wow, nice place. What do you pay a month?"

"A lot…well, to us it's a lot." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head nervously. He knew Cyborg was only being polite. The apartment was cramped, drafty, and in a fairly questionable neighborhood…but it's all they could afford. Cyborg nodded, looking around until his eyes caught Raven.

"Hey Rae, it's been a while." Cyborg smiled and reached out a hand. He would much prefer a hug, but he knew Raven didn't really go for that sort of thing. To his surprise, she took his hand and willingly pulled him into that sort of thing…if only for a moment.

"Sure has."

"Well? Let's see the rock." Cyborg smiled over at Beast Boy who nervously smiled back. The ring he gave Raven, wasn't exactly impressive. A decent size, medium cut, medium color, after all, he didn't make a lot of money. He was rather embarrassed by the ring in fact; he wanted to give her something so much better. What made him even more embarrassed was the fact that he struggled to even put a down payment on this one. It made him feel…inadequate.

Raven on the other hand adored the ring, well, as much as her emotions would let her. It didn't matter to her what the ring looked like, no matter how clichéd it might sound. To her, just the fact that he, that _anyone_ had given her such a thing was just so unbelievable. No one was supposed to love her…but he did. That made this ring, even if it was made of plastic, so precious to her.

"Wow, nice going there B…or would you prefer Garfield?"

"E-either is fine." Beast Boy cringed, he hated his real name, but he had to use it. Cyborg and Raven were the only people who knew just how much he hated it, only Raven didn't torment him with it. Cyborg grinned at his grimace and headed further inside where his eyes caught Starfire, sitting on the couch.

"…Starfire?"

"Cyborg, how are you?" Starfire's heart lifted, leaving behind all of her worries when she stood with open arms. The two smiled so brightly and hugged, who would have thought that so much pain was hiding underneath the surface?

"Much better now, how about you? I haven't heard from you since the split, I was getting a bit worried."

"I have been…fine." She smiled, trying to cover up the obvious lie, one of the very few she had ever told. She soon felt very guilty about this, distress starting to show in her eyes.

"Not so good, huh?"

"Is it so obvious?"

"Only a little, but don't worry." Again he hugged her gently to him, something he had missed so very much. There was something about her, something that gave her a special place in his heart. Raven was his friend, Beast Boy was his best friend, but Starfire…was Starfire. She was so warm…so gentle. She felt…like a sister to him. A sister he would do anything for. "Big Bro is here…" His voice trailed off, his face turning beet red as his thoughts broke into his speech. Did he really just say "Big Bro?"

Beast Boy started to laugh but was quickly shut up by a slight bop to the head from his fiancé, her face also quite red. Starfire, aside from Beast Boy, was probably the only one without a red face. In its place was a warm smile and misty eyes. This was exactly what she had needed all along. Although his words took her by surprise, they also touched her deeply. Starfire had a sister…although she didn't care to call her that; she was forced to by blood relation, but…a brother…her brother not by blood, but rather by the things that a sibling should be. He was kind, caring, protective, and always was there to help her and her friends when they needed it. He may not be her real brother, but that didn't matter much to her.

"Hehe, sorry bout that…" Cyborg laughed nervously, his face in full flush. Starfire only smiled and hugged him tight.

"It's ok, my brother." Beast Boy couldn't deny how sweet this moment was…but he also couldn't help but try and give Cyborg a hard time about it. Unfortunately his attempts were once again foiled by a sharp bop to the head.

"Well…now that I have completely embarrassed myself," Cyborg moved back, clearing his throat while he did his best to get rid of the red on his cheeks. He turned to Beast Boy who was nursing to large lumps on the top of his head, and grinned. One of those grins that was all too familiar. "I say it's time that you, me, and the Gamestation got re-aquainted." Cyborg looked around the living room, confused as he found no trace of said video game console. "Hey…where is it?" There was no trace, not even a gap in dust where it may have been, if there were dust to be found.

"We had to sell it." Raven had to reply, her fiancé silent with a rather pathetic look on his face.

"Sell it?"

"Yeah, we got behind in our rent a couple of months ago."

"Bet that didn't go too well."

"He cried on the way to the store."

"DID NOT!" Beast Boy shot up straight, sweat drops hanging over his head.

"You cried?"

"NO!"

"Oh please, you actually said 'goodbye' to it…" She looked to the other two who clearly were quite entertained by this. "I'm not kidding…"

Beast Boy didn't bother to try and defend himself any further; instead he simply sulked with his arms crossed in front of him. It was true that he had wept like a little girl when the time came to sell it, but of course he wouldn't admit to it.

"Well…I guess it's a good thing I brought mine then." Cyborg's grin only got bigger as he whipped out a shiny Gamestation, seemingly out of nowhere. Beast Boy immediately perked and started to drool slightly, watching eagerly as Cyborg raced to set it up to their TV set in the corner. Raven could only roll her eyes and keep watch on the boiling pots on the stove, making sure that nothing burned or over boiled while the two plopped themselves down in front of the television, the controllers fused to their hands.

"I see some things never change." Another familiar voice came suddenly from the bedroom door. Starfire went cold and rigid, her eyes bulging wide. She knew this voice, all too well. It seemed just when she had relaxed even in the slightest, he had arrived. Dick smiled still in costume, leaning against the doorframe while he watched Cyborg and Beast Boy taunting each other and unaware of his presence. He turned to Raven, standing up straight and pulling off his bandit mask. "You really should lock your bedroom window in this neighborhood."

"I'll try to remember that…although I doubt most common thugs have grappling hooks." Raven didn't seem phased by his sudden appearance. It seemed that Dick had developed a taste for the theatric, just like his old mentor. Things of this sort didn't impress her much; instead she saw it as a scare tactic, intimidation. With others it might work, but not on her.

"I suppose they wouldn't." Dick laughed and waited for some sort of embrace…or…handshake, after all it was Raven. Before she came in for a quick hug, she looked over his shoulder at Starfire. She could only imagine what was going on in her head at the moment. She had never had the opportunity, thankfully, to meet face to face the person who once broke her heart. She couldn't possibly imagine what it must feel like, nor did she wish to try.

Starfire stayed put on the couch, never moving, breathing as quietly as she could. She knew she had to face him, she thought she had things under control. But thinking about him, and having him in the same room as you, were two different things. Dick knew she was there, all too well. Truth being that he had been there for quite some time before making his presence known. For almost five minutes he stood in the doorway, just staring. She was just as he had remembered her, and that only made things harder on him. What she didn't know was that he was going through the same kind of doubts and fears about tonight. That he wanted her back in his arms, to hold her again, to feel her warmth in his heart…only he didn't know, after all these years, was it possible? Could she forgive him?

Dick let go of the embrace and turned his head to look at the red-haired girl, the girl he once…he _still_ cared for. He couldn't bring himself to think of love, doing so would only make what he did years ago even more horrid and unbearable. He took a deep breath and slowly walked to the couch, his heart pounding with every step. It seemed so far away, miles between she and him. He could see the distressed look on her face, and felt a twinge in his heart. He was the cause of that look; he was the cause of all her pain. He slowed his stride, he wasn't sure he could do this anymore. The last thing he wanted was to ruin this perfect night for her. Then again, he couldn't completely ignore her either.

"H-Hello Starfire…" He saw her jump slightly when he spoke to her, and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He could feel her trembling beneath it, whether out of fear or sorrow he could not tell. Either way, he felt horrible. Starfire clenched her eyes shut and gulped one last rush of air, forcing back all those memories as best as she could before turning her head to acknowledge him.

"Hello…Dick." His hand felt so good on her shoulder it hurt. She had almost forgotten his touch. To be deprived of it for so very long, she now yearned for it. She wanted him to hold her, to take her into his arms and never let go. That, of course, wasn't likely to happen.

"How've you been?" Starfire didn't answer, and Dick only scolded himself for asking such a question. It was all too obvious how she had been. He was such an idiot sometimes. "Sorry…um…listen, can we-…"

"HEY DICK! LONG TIME MAN!" Cyborg cut in, immediately dropping his controller. Not that it mattered; Beast Boy was staring blankly at the screen in utter defeat anyways. Dick shook the extended hand and cursed slightly under his breath. Oh well, there was plenty of time tonight to get to talk with her, besides, tonight was a reunion with all of his friends, not just her. There would be time later. If not, he would make time. He owed her that much at least.

Wow, another chapter that was hard to get through. I dunno what's going on. I just hope the quality isn't slipping. Anyways, it may be a while between posts for awhile, just until I get my bearings again. Don't worry tho, it won't be long. It never is. Later Days!

ANSA


	16. A Honeymoon and a Father

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 16: A Honeymoon and a Father

By: Ansa

The apartment grew silent to the soft clatter of empty plates and glasses being emptied into the sink. The group that once gathered around the table now sat in the living room, their bellies quite full, though not necessarily satisfied. Tofu roast with veggie dressings wouldn't satisfy anyone that didn't enjoy that sort of thing. Starfire took her place on the couch, sitting on the edge so she could relax with the arm rest. Raven and Beast Boy took the spots next to her together, unconsciously blocking Dick in his attempts. Instead he took one of the chairs from the table and sat near Cyborg who grabbed a rather small armchair and pulled it over to face the couch.

"So, just out of curiosity, what kind of food are you having at the reception?" Cyborg leaned forward, trying to make the question sound as casual as possible, hoping to hide his obvious concern that he might have to suffer through Tofu roast again.

"Well, actually we don't-…" Beast Boy got a sudden elbow to the side and his fiancé cut in. Once again she only wished to keep him from discussing monetary problems amongst friends. She didn't want them to worry, or worse…offer help.

"We don't know yet. It's going to be a small ceremony so we're actually thinking of just doing something here."

"Really? Who else is coming besides us?"

"Well," Beast Boy fielded this question, counting on his fingers while trying to remember everyone they had invited. "The rest of Titan's East, and we have a couple of friends from college coming…" His fingers counted ten at the moment, "oh, and you guys are more than welcome to bring someone as well."

"You mean, like girlfriends or something?"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy grinned, leaning forward across the coffee table. "Why? Do you have a girlfriend?" Cyborg immediately perked, his eyes widening slightly. He suddenly found all eyes on him. This was going to be difficult.

"Um…well, yeah. I mean, it's nothing serious but…" Cyborg scratched the back of his head, his eyes darting all over the room, trying not to make contact with anyone else's. They couldn't know…not now at least. He knew that eventually he would have to tell them about her, but he would rather have time to figure out what to do.

"Really, who is she? Would we know her?" Dick smiled, leaning forward as he sat backwards on the chair. Cyborg didn't answer immediately; instead he stumbled, his mind racing for an answer to give them.

"I…um…well…you might."

"Is it Bumblebee? It's Bumblebee isn't it?" Cyborg's glance finally focused on Beast Boy, giving him a rather confused look.

"What? No, we're just friends man."

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuure?"

"Yes…quite sure." Cyborg laughed at this. He and Bumblebee had known each other for a while now. There might have been something they did seem to get along just fine. For some reason, nothing really came of it. They never really crossed that "just friends" line…and to be honest, he never really cared to. Nothing against her, it was just that he never really could see him with her. She was a good friend, but that was it.

"Then who is it? Hmmmmm?"

"Well…you'll all meet her at the reception so you'll find out then." It was best to end it there, before details were dragged out. He knew that if things went on long enough, he would eventually end up telling them. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her…or…maybe he was. He shook this thought out of his head, he couldn't think that way. She had her problems, but…she wasn't all that bad. So she…robbed jewelry stores and museum exhibits…His thought trailed off and his demeanor changed. He was ashamed...of himself. He should have more sense than to get involved with someone like her. It was stupid, it was risky. How did he know that she really cared for him? How could you trust someone like that?

"Hello…earth to Cyborg."

"Hmm? Wha?" Cyborg looked around to find all eyes on him once again. Apparently he let his thoughts get the best of him and opened up a void in the conversation. "Sorry, must've spaced out there for a second."

"So um…where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" Quickly he changed the subject, hoping that he didn't give himself away too obviously. To this question Raven reacted carefully. In truth she didn't really want to answer it, for the same reason she stopped Beast Boy earlier. Strangely, however, Beast Boy grew a large smile on his face.

"Well…we don't really have much…you know. So, we planned on going somewhere upstate for a few days."

"I hope you didn't have your heart set on that." Beast Boy grinned and immediately got everyone's attention. He originally planned on waiting to tell her, make it quite the surprise by showing her the tickets and such. Quite frankly, he couldn't wait much longer.

"What?"

"Well, today I went to see Mr. Wayne remember?"

"Yeah…?"

"He wanted to thank me for taking care of those goons last night. Then he said that he heard I was getting married." Beast Boy paused, the information about ready to burst out of him. "What do you think about Ireland?"

"What?" Raven blinked, not sure where he was going with this.

"He said he had a small cottage on the eastern coast of Ireland…and that he would be happy to let us use it for our honeymoon." It took a few moments for this to hit her, but when it did, it hit hard. Her eyes bulged and her heart skipped a beat.

"He…what?"

"He said just to let him know when we plan on going so he can arrange it." Beast Boy was beaming from ear to ear, just as he had after returning home after the meeting. Neither of them knew such kindness existed, especially from relative strangers. Cyborg and Starfire smiled warmly, it coming to such a surprise to them as well. Both knew that a honeymoon of this kind was unlikely, that they didn't really have much money and spending a few days upstate would be more doable for them. Dick, however, did have a look of surprise, but it was not coupled with the joy and happiness the others had. Paranoia and suspicion instead accompanied it, forcing a slight frown on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

He knew Bruce, all too well. Although he was known for being generous without question, there was something about this that didn't seem right to him. A bonus would be a more likely show of gratitude, or even an offer to pay for the wedding, but to send them overseas…did he even have a cottage in Ireland? A cold rush ran over him while he thought, the others congratulating the two around him. Was he just being paranoid, could their falling out be influencing his suspicion? He couldn't tell, he only hoped as such. As much as he hated what he had become, he would like to think that Bruce wouldn't use a married couple for his advances, whether business-wise, or that of the cape and cowl. He tried to shake it off, now was not the time to think of such things. Right now he should be happy for them, his little spat with Bruce would have to wait.

The rest of the night went on without incident, the five enjoyed their time together reminiscing of the old days and regaling each other with tales of the new. The time they spent passed so quickly that they were shocked to look up and see that the clock had reached midnight. As much as they didn't want it to end, they all agreed that it was time to call it a night. Out of all of them, Dick and Starfire were the most disappointed. The entire night had gone without them exchanging little more than three words to each other. Nothing had been addressed, nothing had been solved. Dick was determined however, he would not leave without at least talking to her. Nothing was going to stop him this time, they needed to talk.

"Hey…um…Dick? Can I talk to you for a moment?" His stride towards the couch was cut short, Raven grabbing his arm gently. When he turned to look at her, he could tell there was something on her mind. She was neither looking at him directly, nor was she speaking loud enough for anyone other than he to hear. Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink, and there was a slight stutter in her speech. She had been waiting for the most opportune time to speak with him all night, and she had hidden it well from the rest. Ever since Beast Boy first purposed to her, she had thought about this moment. She had all this time to prepare, and yet she was still nervous.

"Um…sure." Dick was hesitant, looking back to Starfire on the couch but followed Raven nonetheless. Soon he found himself in the darkness of the bedroom, watching as she closed the door slowly, leaving only a sliver of light in. "What's up?"

"Well…there's something I wanted to ask you." Even in the dark, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. What small amount of light allowed in was just enough to light up the right half of her face, showing her eyes directed towards the mirror. She held on to her arm, her fingers kneading nervously as she spoke.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…it's…it's about the wedding."

"What about it?"

"Well…you know how…what I mean is…" Raven stumbled over herself terribly, barely able to make out the sentence. Dick gently took her chin in his hand and pulled her gaze to his. She was still reluctant to look at him whatever, her eyes shifting to look at the folds of his shirt, anything but his eyes.

"It's ok…take a deep breath." Raven obeyed and held it in for a moment, pushing back her emotions before letting out the air, her eyes finally meeting with his.

"Will you…give me away?"

"What?"

"Well…in weddings, usually the father gives away the bride…and well…" She didn't have to say it. He knew about her father, all of them did. Even if he was still in existence, he highly doubted a wedding would be the place for a giant inter-dimensional demon.

"You want me?" His heart skipped a beat, although he wasn't sure why. Perhaps the magnitude of what she was asking just finally hit him. She wanted him to take over the role of her father…her father. "But…why me? Surely there's someone else more deserv-…"

"I don't want someone else…you've always been like a father to me."

"But, we're almost the same age." Dick laughed slightly, Raven did not.

"It doesn't matter…you were always there for me. You were everything a real father should be, and my father wasn't." A flood of memories came back to her, mostly those of the arrival of her real father. It was during that time that Dick was there for her the most. True all of her friends were there for her, but Dick was the one who did everything to try and protect her, just like a father should. Even if he wasn't her real father…it sure felt like it. "Please Dick; this is important to me…"

"Alright…Just don't call me 'Dad,' it's creepy." Dick smiled gently, he still had question as to why he was chosen but, he knew doing this would make her happy. And that's all he wanted for her, as well as Beast Boy. He wanted things for them to be perfect, perhaps…perhaps because he had already blown his chance to be happy once before. He couldn't let that happen to them. He wanted them to have everything to make this perfect for them. Although, he knew that as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

That's all that ever matters, is that one person that can make you happy for the rest of your life. That one person who you love so much that it hurts, the person whom you love more than anything else in this world and the next, is the only thing that will ever matter. All of the things people stress over, the little things like money and jobs aren't worth the time wasted on them. He wished people knew that, but more importantly, he wished he had realized it earlier, before he let that one thing go.

"Oh…" His mind snapped back to the subject at hand, their happiness, and something suddenly popped back into his head. "There was something I wanted to ask you as well."

"What is it?"

"Well," Dick treaded lightly, all night he had watched as she and Beast Boy danced around the issue. He didn't want to offend, nor embarrass either of them, but this was something he wanted to do. "I know you two don't have a lot of money."

"Dick…"

"And…I wanted to make sure…I mean…" He sighed, rolling his head some, coaching himself to continue and just let it out. "I want to get you your wedding dress."

"What? No, that's not going to happen." Raven laughed slightly, which was rare for her, and took a few steps back. Peeking out to check on the others she smiled as saw her fiancé finally asking Cyborg the big question. She didn't think it was that hard of a thing to ask but, she had the same amount of trouble with asking Dick so she let it go.

"Raven…please; let me do this for you."

"No, you've already agreed to give me away, and that's plenty."

"Not to me." Dick was dead serious, he knew they didn't have much for a reception, nor the ceremony, and then there was the honeymoon…but he wasn't going to think of that now. There would be time later. He wanted to do something to help, he would have offered to pay for the reception but he knew he definitely wouldn't have gotten that past her. The dress, at least, would be easier to convince her with.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not letting you do it. We have money tucked away."

"Raven…you were going to go upstate for your honeymoon."

"Yeah…well, now that we don't have to worry about that we've got more money to work with." Raven was being quite difficult, again not showing her face. She did this to hide the struggle on her face. She, like her fiancé, hated money. Right now, even with this new job with Mr. Wayne they barely had enough for the honeymoon and a rented dress and tux. The reception wasn't going to be a reception so to speak, because they couldn't afford it. Instead, they planned on having a dinner party at the apartment. She sometimes wondered if it was a good idea to get married at this time, with her in college and such. But…she loved him so much…

"Raven…"

"No!"

"Look," Dick was getting impatient, he was not taking no for an answer. "Unless I'm mistaken, the father of the bride is supposed to pay for the wedding anyways. So why not just let me pay for the damn dress?"

"…" Raven opened her mouth but nothing came out. Words were replaced instead by a frustrated and defeated scowl. She hated to admit it, but he had a point. She could argue that he wasn't her father…but…dammit…he was the closest thing to it. She had already said as such, and he would only use this to argue his point.

"Well?"

"…fine…"

"Thank you…" Dick let out an exhausted sigh and his entire body loosened. One hurtle down…now, he had only one left…confronting Starfire. "You guys have my number, so when you find one, just call me with the information and I'll pick it up."

"…thank you Dick."

"Hey, forget it." He smiled, giving her a quite childish thumbs-up before opening the bedroom door. "Oh, and I've got a few old tuxes back home too. Remind me and I'll see if I can find one that fits him."

"Dick you don't have to…"

"I know…but I want to." Again he smiled, opening the door for her before leaving himself, walking in to find Beast Boy's face rather red, and Cyborg grinning ear to ear.

"He-hey guys," Cyborg only smiled even wider as he saw the two enter the room, taking his arm around Beast Boy rather painfully. "Say hello to the BEST MAN!"

* * *

Well, I was going to save the whole Cyborg/Best Man story for the next chapter, but then I realized that if I didn't get to the whole Dick/Starfire thing soon I would have an angry mob on my hands…plus that chapter would be too short to be it's own and I wanted to save the confrontation for a full one. Anywho, you'll be glad to know that this chapter came rather easier than the last ones so I think I'm getting that little rut out of my system. Later Days! 

ANSA


	17. To Love is to Suffer

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 17: To Love is to Suffer

By: Ansa

"I don't wanna lose you, but I lost you!

I Can't Remember your face

Never gonna let go, never gonna back down

No One can take your place

Why did you leave? where did you go?

I don't know, why did you just go away

And Leave me here with all this pain and animosity?"

-Twiztid

Everyone had said their goodbyes, the night had left them, yet there was one thing left for Dick…Starfire. The girl with hair red like hellfire had been on his mind all night, and every night for the past few weeks. Ever since he had heard that she had been found, and that soon he would be in the same room as she once again. The night had finally come…and gone. He now found himself in a rather empty state. His heart felt hollow and cold in his chest. His feet felt heavy as he climbed up the stairs to the roof, a locked unfeeling door the only thing between him and her. It seemed to taunt him, mock him in its silence. As if it knew it was keeping him from her, and took immense joy in keeping them separate. Dick pulled out a lock-pick kit from his belt and proceeded to put the door out of its joyous state, pushing it open and stepping out.

The roof of the small apartment building was no different from its inside. It was old, drafty, and dirty. The only thing that seemed to have been replaced recently was the mocking door, and even that looked at the very least a year old. Looking around everything looked blended together due to a monochromatic tone, a dark brown. Whether it was a rusty dark brown, or a combination of dirt, dust, and tar everything looked quite the same, making it hard to grasp a sense of depth and distance. Everything was dull and lacking of any kind of character or presence…except for her. As soon as he had stepped on the roof he was called to her presence. The burst of color screamed out to him to take notice as she sat on the edge, looking down at the traffic below.

"How did I know I would find you here?"

Starfire didn't answer; she didn't even acknowledge his presence with even a jump or shudder. She knew he was coming, so it came to little surprise to her when he suddenly appeared behind her.

"So…would it be a stupid question if I asked how you've been?"

"Yes…as well as rude."

"Yeah..." Dick scratched the back of his head awkwardly before sitting down on the ledge next to her. She was so frigid it gave him frostbite, but at least she allowed him to sit with her. "Listen Star, I know…"

"Tell me something…was it worth it?"

"What?"

"Your normal life, was it worth abandoning your friends for?" Starfire's nervousness and depression had now evolved into a sour bitterness. Slowly she had brooded over it the entire night as the memories flooded back to her, the entire experience…her heart splitting in two…forced to be relived all over again. The pain was so searing, and having to do it all over again…was unbearable. The question itself had caught Dick off guard. He was prepared for a broken sorrowful woman, not a bitterly scorned one. Although, he probably should have expected it.

"…" His mouth opened but only the beginning of a sound had come out, what word he was trying to say exactly not even he was sure of. He racked his brain for comprehensible sentence, not an answer. The answer he knew, if he didn't want to explain things fully to her he could answer it with a simple "no," but she deserved more than that.

"Well?"

"Starfire…when I left, I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted. I thought I wanted a normal life. You know, a good education, a decent job, my own place, that kind of stuff." Dick faced forward, looking down at the streets as he spoke. Back in the days he spent with the Titans, he was trying to find himself, the falling out with the Bat leaving so many questions about himself. Who was he exactly? What did he want in life? When he came of age, something new was now available to him, college.

"College was a way to help me figure out some of the questions I had about myself. It was something new, something that, I thought, could help me find what I wanted out of life. What I thought I wanted was to be normal…" Dick laughed at himself, shaking his head with such shame in himself. Thinking himself to be such a fool for thinking so. "Sometime around the second semester I realized I couldn't have a normal life, no matter how much I wanted. I guess college did help me figure out my life. Once I started missing classes and failing exams due to a mask and costume, it all became so clear."

Not even his social life could be saved. During college he and Barbra, aka Batgirl, dated for a short while. Nothing came of it of course, if there was anything there to begin with. They went out to movies, attended parties, and ate dinner together in the cafeteria sure…but everything else that made a relationship was quite absent. He had gained absolutely nothing from college, except the reaffirmation that he would forever be a mask and costume. He knew the answer long before Starfire had ever posed it, before she was found, before Beast Boy and Raven were engaged, even before his first full year was over.

"So, as you can guess the answer would be no. It wasn't worth it at all. If I could do things over again, I wouldn't have wasted the time…nor would I have broken your heart." Starfire cringed slightly, such a clichéd response, as if something out of a sitcom. Of course, she still wasn't sure what either "clichéd" or "sitcom" meant, but what she was sure of was that his answer didn't satisfy her.

"Why did you not try and contact me then? If you were sure it was a mistake, why wait until now to tell me?"

"I couldn't, I tried. After I left I-…"

"You did not try."

"What? Of course I did."

"IF YOU TRIED YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND ME!...they did." Starfire's face cringed with anger, tears streaming down her face as her voice echoed through the city skyline. When she found out that Beast Boy and Raven had been looking forward, she was quite hurt. Despite her excitement and joy that she would soon be with two of her friends again…she had rather hoped he would be the one to be looking for her, as well as to be the one to find her.

Dick eased back a bit, the tone in her voice not at all like her. It surprised her, and only made him feel worse about what he had done. He had taken away her smile, he had taken away her laugh, and he replaced them with heartache and sorrow. Everything that she once was, everything that he had loved about her, was now gone. Instead, she sat next to him, cold, angry, and empty. He had stolen her soul…and all he could think of was what a monster he was.

"You're right…I tried to find you, but apparently not hard enough. Maybe, I didn't want to find you. Because I knew what I had done to you." Dick hung his head in shame, this time not looking at anything in particular, his eyes staring blankly in the night without focus. Has he been paying any attention to his eyes he would notice that whatever he was looking out as gravely out of focus. "…I know you can't ever forgive me for what I did, and I'm not asking for that."

"What are you asking for? I've already given you my heart once, and you broke it. I have nothing left to give you."

"What about a second chance?"

"What?" Starfire's head shot back at him, her eyes still filled with the bitterness that had consumed her, but along with them was an even more empowering flicker of surprise…or was it happiness? This is what she had worried over all along, whether or not he even cared for her anymore. It was quite obvious to her, as well as everyone else, that she indeed was still in love with him.

"I…I want to try again. I know I don't deserve it but…"

"That's right…you don't." If it was happiness in her eyes it quickly faded. How arrogant of him, she thought. Almost four years he dumped her without so much as a decent farewell, and now he thinks he can just waltz back into open arms? No…not again. Starfire stood up from her place on the edge and stormed off across the roof. She now knew what to do with him. She now knew what to say. She now knew that she would no longer pain over him…nor would she care for him so.

"Star…Star wait!" Dick shot up and bolted after her. He might have started things off too quickly. He needed to ease back into things, he knew that. He knew that, but he just couldn't do it. He wanted to see her smile again; he wanted a real smile, not what he had seen earlier tonight put on for them. He wanted her back, and he was not leaving until that happened.

He caught up with her a few feet short of the door, to its disappointment, and grabbed her arm. Maybe it was the way in which he grabbed her, maybe it was a spur of the moment sort of thing, or maybe he just deserved it. Whatever the reason, all he could do was watch in shock as the girl whom had shown him so much love, turned and sent a flat palm against his face. The pain immediately loosened the grip on her arm, although the pain wasn't so much physical, as it was emotional. He couldn't believe it…she actually hit him. He really had done it…he had stolen her soul and everything she was, when he broke her heart.

"Do not touch me!"

"…S-Star…"

"You do not know just how much I loved you. You didn't even let me tell you!" She turned to face him, leaving would only be letting him off easy. Tears were flowing as if they would never stop, her eyes red. "You wouldn't even let me tell you…why? Why couldn't you?"

"I…"

"Was it because you were afraid?"

"No, I…"

"Was it because you didn't love me?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"Because I knew if you said it…" He paused, knowing that what he was about to say could go either way with her. To him, it sounded quite selfish, and he was worried that she would hit him again. That was something that he didn't know if he could handle.

"Well?"

"If you said it…I knew I wouldn't be able to leave."

Dick watched as all of her anger melted away, along with whatever restraint she had on her sobs. It had hit her hard, harder than he thought it might. All this time, she could only wonder what was going on in his head that night. Now that she knew…her heart broke again. He didn't want to leave her all along…never. He never wanted to break her heart; he never wanted to do any of that. And yet…he chose to. It didn't matter, the circumstances, what mattered was that he had the choice…and he chose to break her heart.

"I'm sorry…"

Starfire fell to her knees, closing her eyes slowly tears squeezing out the corners. She was done…this was it. She couldn't take anymore. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to hear another word of it. She was broken, in heart and soul. All she could do now was hug herself and weep. She wept simply out of impulse, because it is what her body told her to do. Otherwise, she found no emotion left in her to reason it. Her anger had vanished, pushed out by her sadness. Her sadness was fleeting, burning away with her soul, and leaving her empty inside. She knew not why she still wept.

"Just…go…"

Dick hesitated for a moment, but never did he think of leaving. He couldn't, not like this. Slowly he knelt down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"No…don't…"

Her pleas went unanswered as he pulled her closer to him, letting her cry in his arms. A few hours ago, her heart would have filled with warmth and great joy to be in his embrace once again. Now, however, she felt nothing. In his arms Dick felt nothing but a cold weeping girl that used to be the one who shared a love with him. Only she didn't hold him back, she gave no sign that she was comforted at all by his touch. It was just the same as hugging the air, no warmth, no depth, no feeling. He hugged her tighter to him, more for his own benefit than for hers. He felt right then that he had truly lost her, and any hope of having her back.

"You feeling better?" An hour had passed; the moon above them shone a brilliant white that paled even the brightest stars in the sky. Below this sat Dick and Starfire, still on the roof, and still no closer to any kind of solution than they were an hour ago. Starfire still remained in his arms, only now she had calmed herself, the tears finally ceased their flow and her sobs retreated as well as the words that had hurt her so much. She still didn't feel quite herself, but at least now she could feel emotions again.

"Yes…you may let go now."

"What if I can't?" He wasn't being cute, he was in fact quite serious. He loved having her in his arms, having her so close to him, even if he didn't feel the warmth from her heart, even if she didn't return his embrace. Holding on to her so was just as a source of comfort to himself as it was to her. He didn't want to let her go, he couldn't.

"Dick…please, I need to go to bed. I have to work at the library again."

"But…what about us?"

"What about us?" She wasn't cold when she said this, prying herself from his grip. She said it, instead, so matter-of-fact that it only sounded as such. Tonight had given her neither a reason nor a desire to continue the discussion, or the relationship.

"We can talk, work this out."

"We've already talked Dick…and it didn't work out." Slowly she stood, facing away from him and brushing dirt off of her pants that had transferred from the filthy roof.

"Star…"

"I'm sorry, I really am." Her voice was so monotone it scared him. She didn't sound like herself, she sounded so very serious. Perhaps that's what scared him the most, that she just might be serious. His heart skipped a beat, this couldn't be it. It can't end like this. There had to be a happy ending somewhere.

"But Star…I love-…"

"Don't say it…" Starfire turned and looked at him dead in the eye. There were not tears in her eyes, but he still saw a glint of that sadness that produced them. She was so very sad that it had to end this way. She wanted things to be the way they were, she wanted to be able to be with him again…but she just couldn't. There was no mending this broken heart, the love she once had for him had gone.

"Why not? Are you afraid that if I do, you won't be able to leave?"

"No…"

"Then why?"

"Because…I can't say it back."

* * *

Love that last line exchange ahem Yes I know how ebil I am…I lead you all the way here and they don't get back together. Well, that's just how life is people. Sometimes there is no happy ending. And if there is, you have to work hard at it. It takes time and effort to fix a relationship…who knows. Maybe they will work things out later…just not now. OH! I noticed that the URL on my gift art didn't make it in, I'm trying to find a way to get it in. For some reason the system doesn't accept urls. Later Days! 

ANSA


	18. Fear of the Truth

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 18: Fearing the Truth

By: Ansa

Cyborg sighed and fell back on the stiff hotel bed, staring up at the popcorn ceiling. The sounds of the city still echoed silently from outside, reminding him very much like home. Gotham was quite different from what he was used to, a dark dingy city that seemed to be stuck in the renaissance as fare as architecture goes. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't escape the cold stare of a thousand stone gargoyles perched high upon the roofs, their talons sharp and curling over the edge. Such a fitting place to be home of the infamous Batman, the city almost a direct representation of his character. Almost as if Batman shaped the city himself, molding it to fit his own persona.

That was outside however; inside the cement walls of the many buildings things were no different from any other metropolis. The hotel room in which he currently lay was like any other in the country, no different than those few that he had already been in. The beds were firm, the blankets and sheets stiff and sterile, and although furnished, it seemed so very empty.

He looked over to the red stare of the digital alarm clock on the night stand next to him, one o'clock, the new day had already started without the sun. He really should have gone to sleep, this he knew, he had a long drive ahead of him tomorrow. One thing nagged at him however, and wouldn't leave him be until he did something about it. He had already called her when he arrived, checking in to make sure she was ok…and that she was behaving herself. Still, he missed her. No, he shook his head, trying to convince himself that he was missing everyone. That this empty room could be filled with anyone and he would be happy. Deep down, he knew that wasn't true. He knew there was only one person he wanted to see, to talk to right now. Why exactly, he didn't really know. They have been apart for much longer than this when she was in jail, the only contact being the occasional visit which was obviously shrouded with some act to convince the guards he was questioning her. Why did he miss her so now then?

Finally he groaned and gave in, hitting a few buttons on his wrist communicator. It was late, and he would most likely he would be waking her, that is if she was indeed behaving like she agreed too. He waited impatiently as the com attempted to connect, static filling the small screen with speckled snow. Finally, the snow broke to a black screen, the audio quite faint. A few seconds passed before light started to flicker on the screen, yet only faintly. Now it could be seen that there was a room on the other end of the com, the light most likely coming from a small lamp. The light seemed only to affect a small area around wherever the communicator might be, leaving the rest of the room in darkness.

"Mmmm…whhaaa? H-hello?" Her voice came first, still leaving the image of a slightly lit room. The screen jerked and blurred as Jinx picked up the small silver disk from off the nightstand, squinting at it in her tired eyes.

"Hey babe…did I wake you?" A stupid question he knew, but it was force of habit.

"…yes." Her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the light, but annoyance was still clearly visible as she squinted. "I hope there's some kind of reason you are calling at this time of night. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…um…checking in I guess"

"…" Jinx blinked, at least he thought she did, it was hard to tell with her eyes half open. Whether she did or not, Jinx turned her head and looked off screen, most likely to some kind of clock. For when she returned her attention to the screen she wasn't too happy. "At one in the morning?"

"Sorry bout that." Cyborg scratched the back of his head slightly. Even if she was slightly annoyed, and her hair was a mess from the pillow, it was good talking to her. He wished he didn't have to wake her, but still he smiled.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you smiling about?" Her eyes finally adjusted, now looked at him with a mix of confusion and annoyance. Being waken up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason didn't exactly put her in a good mood, to see him smiling only provoked her, not sure if he was amused at this or not.

"Oh, nothing." He tried to stop but couldn't help himself, no matter how hard he tried the grin remained on his lips.

"Right, whatever, so can I get back to sleep now?"

"Sorry, guess I just…" His mind clicked, not sure whether or not he should tell her the real reason he called. It wasn't particularly a big deal, but still, it was hard for him even if he wasn't sure why. He cared for her, she made him happy, why is this such a horrible thing to admit to someone? If anything, telling her would be a good thing, make her happy. There was something about it however, some strange void in his heart that filled him with fear. Something that made him terrified to show any kind of further affection to her, but why?

"Just what?"

"Um…nothing, nevermind." He looked away, thinking of ending the conversation there and going to sleep. Or, to be more accurate, lay awake in bed and wonder why he could no longer let her know how he feels about her…Then it hit him, harder than anything ever could in his life, or anyone's for that matter.

"No, what is it? You got me up you might as well tell me."

He could just barely hear her voice in the back of his mind, all of his attention on this sudden shock. He was ashamed that he didn't see it before, that he ever thought otherwise. It was all so clear now, and yet, it only complicated things further. Knowing this now would only make the relationship harder on him, and her, but only if she told her. This brought up yet another question…should he tell her?

"Hello?"

"Huh? S-Sorry…what did you say?"

"What's up with you tonight? You sure everything's ok?"

"…" He thought for a moment, still not sure on whether or not he should tell her. With this problem held its own fear, a fear of rejection, a fear of losing her. And what would happen, if his fears weren't realized? How could they live with this in their current situation? Things were hard enough, and this would only make them harder. This fact above everything else came up the most, and would be the deciding factor on what was to be done.

"Babe?" Jinx sat up slightly, seeing the look on his face. It was clear he was in deep thought, but with what? Whatever it was, the saddened expression in his human eye gave her nothing but concern, her annoyance being pushed aside…for the moment at least.

Cyborg sighed, looking back at the screen and taking a deep breath. He had to tell her, holding it in would only hurt him more. That, and the not knowing of whether or not she felt the same way. He had to forget the consequences, all the fears, and the hardships that were sure to follow. This was stronger than any of that, and they were both entitled to have it. If Raven and Beast Boy could work with it, so could they.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I…" Just before he could say those three little words, the anthem that would usher in a change in both their lives, Cyborg felt a rush of cold night air rush into the room. Quickly his head shot over to the window, wide open. Inside it with one foot already on the hotel carpet was a rather hurt looking Dick Grayson, clad in his Nightwing uniform, and a paper bag in the shape of a bottle in his right hand.

"…Up for a drink?" Dick stumbled slightly as he made his way in, closing the window behind him. It was quite clear that he had already enough to drink for the both of them, but alcohol wasn't what he really needed. He didn't know what happened to put him in such an inebriated state, but he did know he needed to find out; he needed to be a friend and be there for him. Cyborg returned his attention to the glowing image of Jinx on his wrist com and sighed. As much as he wanted to tell her, he needed to be there for his friend as well, besides, this was the sort of thing that was best told face-to-face.

"Sorry…I got to go."

"What? But what were you-…" Before she could finish the small silver disc in her hands that once held the image of her Cyborg flickered and filled with snow. Static replaced all audio, leaving her in the silence of her bedroom.

* * *

It's short I know, but I needed some kind of transition into the next part of the story so this will act sort of like an intermission. I tried making this longer with adding a BB and Rae part to it, but I was having a hard time with it and didn't want to force things. Forcing it wouldn't give the best quality and that wouldn't be fair to you guys. Later Days! 

ANSA


	19. Like a Virgin

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 19: Like a Virgin

By: Ansa

The music in the shop made her sick to her stomach; she never was one for mushy stuff. Even the slightest hint of romance in anything but real life made her roll her eyes and try to tune it out, but this was just unfair. She knew she would most likely have to deal with it, being in a bridal shop and all, but she never thought it would be this bad. Natalie Brightman, or whatever, the latest little thing on the scene. To her, it was the same mellow piano and string mesh of sound that people called music accompanied by some high pitched whisper of a singer. Nothing special, but then again, that was just her. Not even at her own wedding would she tolerate anything like this that much was for sure. Susan and Starfire literally had to drag her in once she heard it. No matter how excited she might be in finally getting time to pick out her dress, that horrid music immediately gave her second thought.

So much time had passed since Dick had offered to pay that it was already a week before the big day. Picking out her dress was not the only thing that was needed to be done, not by a long shot, but they would get to it. Even if they didn't, the wedding would still be perfect. As long as she stood there with him, wedding bands slipped gently on their fingers, and their friends looking on in reverence, it would be perfect. As long as she was marrying him and only him, it would be perfect.

"Awww come on! You've waited too long already, what are you going to get married in, a sundress?" Raven instantly cringed at this thought. Never in her life had she ever worn such a thing, but Susan didn't know that. Susan knew very little about her past, only that she was once part of a hero team, and that not to make her too angry, bad things would happen.

Starfire smiled, quite happy to have been brought along on such a thing. There was still so much she hadn't experienced and learned about this planet. Marriage ceremonies and traditions in particular, even though they existed on her planet, it was quite different. Finally, with another slight tug, she and Susan managed to drag her inside, almost bumping into one of the helpers who seemed to be smiling too much to be honest.

"Hello there, how can I help you ladies today?"

"Hi, we're looking for a wedding dress." Susan took over as the group spokesman as far as customer service people went. She was the only one who really could, these kind of things weren't Raven's thing, and Starfire…well, she still wasn't sure what was up with her. Raven just introduced them one day while they were at the library one day. She was kind, and warm, but there was something about her she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Oh wonderful." Wendy, as her name tag identified her as, smiled brightly and leaned in slightly. It was quite obvious to them all now that she was laying it on a bit thick. It wouldn't surprise any of them to find out just how much she hated her job. Working in a bridal shop, when having no man of her own made Wendy quite depressed, and envious. "Who might be the lucky bride-to-be?"

"That would be her."

"Congratulations dear, you must be very happy." The same tired line Wendy had said time and time again to countless of customers. She said it with only a hint of resentment and tired repetition. Only Raven was able to pick up upon it, but didn't care to bring attention to it, she figured she wouldn't care much to work in a place like this either.

"Thank you, I am."

"Now, what did you have in mind?"

"Actually, if you could just show us where the bride's gowns are we can take care of things." Susan was a pro somehow. No one knew why, but she just was. Give her a party to plan or a shopping list of any kind and she'd be out and about with more energy than any athlete on the planet.

"Oh, of course, they're right over there." Wendy blinked at first. It wasn't unusual to have a group of customers come in and decide things for themselves, but it wasn't an everyday occurrence either. No matter, it made the job all too easier for her anyways. If "There's a mirror and dressing rooms if you need them, and don't be afraid to ask for help." Of course what she really meant was "if you have a problem don't ask me," but she couldn't say it to a customer less she lose her job, which seemed less and less of a bad thing to her with each passing day.

Susan quickly led them to the largest part of the shop, an area filled with extravagant and elegant gowns that would make any girl feel like royalty. White was everywhere, filling their eyes with an intensity that almost made them squint. Even though white wasn't exactly her color, it was her wedding so she had to wear it. Immediately Susan went to work, scanning each and every inch of the room before leading Raven and Starfire to a small bench to sit right in front of a large rack of dresses while she flipped through.

"Now, the first and most important question is this." Susan smiled evilly as she stopped sorting through the silky white fabrics, turning to face her friend on the bench. "Can you even wear white to your wedding?"

"WHAT? SUSAN!" Immediately Raven's face turned a deep red, a large vein appearing in her forehead. She knew Susan like to do things like this, embarrass people fully and claim she was only "joking around." But she never thought she would do this, especially in front of Starfire.

"It's a completely legitimate question; I mean you've been with Garfield for almost 4 years right?"

"I do not understand." Starfire blinked, confused and a little embarrassed that she had to ask what this meant. So much she didn't know it made her feel so very out of place. She was afraid, that being the maid of honor, she would ruin things by not performing this or that the right way. The only way to make sure was to ask as many questions as possible and tag along for every little thing, just in case. "Why would she not be able to wear white?"

Susan, still grinning, leaned in and whispered it in her ear. She didn't think it too odd that she didn't know, many people nowadays take no heed to it at all. Very rarely do you see a bride wear anything but white, and not even half of them would be expected to be virgins.

"SUSAN! DON'T TELL HER THAT!"

"What? Hehehe it's not that big of a deal, either you are or you aren't."

"Ohhhhh I see." Starfire blushed, putting her hands in her lap and smiling only slightly. She had never thought about this since she found out that they could not have children. It simply left her mind besides, it wasn't the sort of thing you thought about with your friends. But now that she thought about it, she found herself to be quite curious. Not in the bad way however, no. She never thought sex to be anything but an act of love, and of course she would not think it to be anything else with her friends. Raven wouldn't seem like that type, nor Beast Boy, to abuse such an act for physical pleasure rather than love. Lust, was something she just could not understand.

"Dammit Susan…"

"Oh come on, just answer. I can't narrow down the choices unless I know."

"White…regardless of the answer I'm wearing white Susan."

"Awww, that's not fair."

"Excuse me for trying to keep my sex life private."

"Ah HA! So you _do_ have a sex life."

"No! I mean…ugh…" Raven shook her head; it was sore and frustrated from the conversation. She really didn't want to get into it because she knew that even if she did give an honest answer it wouldn't end there. There was only one foolproof way to end this, and it was to tell her flat out. That was not going to happen unless it absolutely had to.

"Perhaps we should continue with the selecting of dresses?" Starfire tried to save her, tried to get off the topic despite her own curiosity. Susan would not be so easily swayed however, once she got something in her head she wouldn't let it go until she got what she wanted.

"Nuh-uh. This is important for the deciding process."

"How? Everyone wears white anyways, so what's the difference?"

"Well…um…" Susan thought for a second, scrambling for a valid reason, but of course, there was none except her own satisfaction. "Ok there isn't but I still want to know."

"Why?"

"Because, if you have I want details."

"Jesus Susan…"

"D-details?" Once again Starfire blushed, her hands coming up from her lap to try and hide it. All she needed to know was that it was a loving and happy experience, she didn't necessarily need to know the play by play.

"That is not going to happen."

"Fine, no details…just a yes or no will do."

"…that's it?"

"That's it." Raven sighed, disgusted and ready to just get on with things. She had other things to do today, and they couldn't spend all day here going back and forth about her sex life…or lack there of. Taking a deep breath, she tried to push back the blush that was already on deck, ready to fill her entire face with a crimson pigment.

"Fine…yes."

"Yes what?"

"You said that's all I had to say."

"Yeah, but you have to specify. 'Yes you're a virgin,' or 'yes you've done it?'" Again Raven sighed, sweat drops forming over her head. She had managed to fend of the blush with her original answer, but having to specify, to say it all out loud would make it much harder.

"Yes…I'm a…virgin." Sure enough, the blush came full force, accompanying that of Starfire's next to her. For a moment there was silence, which was to be expected considering the topic, before Susan nodded slightly and turned her attention back to the dresses.

"Oh…alright then, white it is."

The silence continued from there, leaving Raven and Starfire still blushing slightly. Star didn't find this news to be surprising at all, but why she just couldn't figure out. She knew there was some reason that they hadn't, something that she didn't need to be told, but rather had just assumed on her own. But at this moment it wouldn't come to her, lazily retreating to the deepest part of her brain, refusing to be found.

"How come?"

"What?"

"Why are you still a virgin? I mean, you've lived with the guy for almost three years and you two never…you know?"

"Dammit, Susan you said all I had to say was yes or no."

"Well yeah but, you tell me you live with a guy for as long as you have and that you're still a virgin, and I'm not going to wonder why?"

"You can _wonder_ all you want, but I'm not telling you."

"You like religious or something? Want to stay pure and that junk?"

Raven blinked at this and answered only with a cold stare. Susan knew quite well that she didn't go for religion, even that of her own peoples. Neither she nor Beast Boy ever put much stock into religion, hence the decision to get married outside rather than in a church. Besides, being half-demon, she thought it rather rude to do so.

"Ok then what is it?" Before Raven could spout out another objection Susan answered her own question, turning away from the dresses and leaning in close to whisper. "Can he not…you know?"

"Not what?" Once again, Susan started to whisper something in Starfire's ear but was sharply cut off.

"Don't you _dare_ tell her, besides, that's not the problem either."

"Okay, okay, what is the problem then?"

"…" Raven thought for a moment, images of Susan being tossed around the shop happily dancing in her head. Finally, she let out another disgusted sigh, no longer caring about the dress but just wanting this day to end. "If I tell you, there are no more questions alright? No more anything, understand?"

"Gotcha." Susan smiled in victory and sat herself down next them on the bench, scootching in closer so that she wouldn't miss a single word.

"Alright…remember when I told you about my powers?" Susan nodded. "Well, they're based off of emotions. I have to keep them in check just to make sure random objects explode around me."

"Okay."

"Something like that…well…" Again she blushed, she hated being forced to say this she found it rather embarrassing. Also, it was only another harsh reminder of the normal life she could never have.

"Go on."

"I don't know if I could have control. I've never really…experienced that sort of thing before so…I don't know what would happen. My powers might go haywire…and…I don't want to hurt him." She hung her head slightly and cursed the manner of her birth. Why must she suffer, and why must those around her suffer her? She couldn't even be with her fiancé without the threat of some kind brought by her power. They didn't have to try for her to know the risks, she knew, and she wasn't about to take them. Before the subject could even come up she laid down a rule-set. These rules were for his own good, no matter how much it hurt them not being able to feel each other's touch. Somehow, throughout this, he managed to stay true to these rules and never questioned them. He was either a saint, or quietly going insane.

"So…how are you two going to do it on the honeymoon?" Despite the blatant breaking of promise, Raven didn't bother to make an issue and decided to just answer. It was quite clear at this moment that Susan wasn't going to let things go and it would be much easier to go along with it.

"I've…been training myself…"

"Training, like how?"

"You know what I mean, so don't make me say it."

Susan stared blankly for a moment, not quite sure what she meant. For the first time in a while, her mind didn't automatically go to the gutter. Instead she first pictured heavy meditation, or something of the sort. Starfire had no more of a clue than she, but decided to keep quiet this time. Chances were it would come out eventually, and sure enough, something in Susan's mind clicked and her eyes went wide before that wicked smile returned.

"Ohhhhh, you mean…"

"Yes…" Raven's cheeks never got a break from the red tone that filled them, never faultering since the conversation started. And they were certainly not going to stop at this point.

"Ok…so, how is that going?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"No…I suppose not…I really don't care to know those kinds of details anyways." Susan stuck her tongue out playfully. If it were any other topic she would have moved on, but this was one of those things even she wouldn't touch. "So you two have slept in the same bed for all this time and nothing has happened? At least tell me the poor boy has seen you naked."

"…" Raven grew silent, turning her head away to look at the floor. Rule number 3 currently at question. Even though she said nothing, the answer to her question was quite clear, and sent Susan reeling.

"Oh that poor green little man. What are you doing to him? He must be going insane by now!"

"…I'm not doing anything to him; I just want him to be safe."

"So how's seeing you naked putting him in danger?"

"It could lead to other things…I just want to be safe."

"Soma, listen." Susan put an arm on her shoulder and laughed slightly. She didn't know Beast Boy that well, but she knew guys in general, and she knew how things worked with them for the most part. "I know you're heart is in the right place, but…you're killing him. He's probably got so much worked up mojo that…well…" Susan stopped there, she didn't have to go any further, nor did she care to. "The point is you've got to give him _something_. If not just for him, then for you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not helping yourself with this either. All of that… 'Training' won't do you any good if you're not comfortable being naked around him." Raven thought about it for a moment, and hated to admit that she was right. What was she doing? The one night that was supposed to be so pure, so perfect, could be ruined with a simple casting aside of clothing, before anything even happened. She could hurt him anyways, no matter what she did. She had to stop being afraid, and take the risk so that later she wouldn't have to. Her face now blushed an even deeper hue, because now she knew…tonight, tonight she would not wear his shirt to bed…nor anything else.

* * *

Ok, sorry it took so long to get back to the BBRAE stuff but I have a very good excuse…storyline setup. Trust me, it will all be clear to you in the third part of this series. As for the content in the next chapter…well…it's not going to be that bad…but it's still going to be a bit risque to some of you. As for my gift art, I'm going to put it up as my website link in my profile. Hope you all enjoy it. Later Days! 

ANSA


	20. For the Very First Time

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 20: For the Very First Time…

By: Ansa

Raven stepped inside the apartment later than expected. By the time the three of them had finished the discussion, they had already spent an hour in the store and had yet to even look at dresses. After what seemed like a wave of gowns was thrown at her by Susan, they decided to call it a night, going home empty handed. The quest for the wedding dress, as Susan had dubbed it, would continue tomorrow. Even though it shouldn't have, it amazed her how much time she had on her hands now that classes were done for the summer. She often found herself sitting on the couch and reading for most of the time even after visiting the computer center, which was still open during the break, to do some work on wedding plans. Searching for florists and a decent Justice of the peace that wasn't too pious for the most part, she was just glad she didn't have the job of planning the reception that was just recently decided on.

Originally they had not planned on one; they didn't have the money for it. Friends, it seems, of any kind, can surprise you with the most amazing amounts of generosity. Susan and Derek didn't have much more money than they, but put their contribution together with that of the guys from the garage, and you have just enough for a decent reception, minus a band and open bar. Derek had promised he would provide the music, and alcohol never really was a big concern, so this reception was just as good as anyone else's, and they were forever grateful to have the chance to have it.

Hanging up her coat and closing the door behind her Raven looked around the apartment, seeing Beast Boy already setting the table. The setup was for three, seeing as how Starfire had been living with them for the past few weeks. What he didn't know was that tonight she would be spending the night out, giving the two their time together. Nor did he know exactly what was in store for tonight; that one of the rules would be broken. Raven continued through dinner with nothing to say, yet very much on her mind. Never once did what she was about to do leave her thoughts, nor did the rosy areas on her cheeks ever fade. When he asked of them, they only radiated stronger.

She ate dinner quietly, speaking only when to answer questions and the like. Trying her best not to be too conspicuous yet failing miserably. Occasionally Beast Boy would ask if she were feeling well, why was she so quiet, and was only answered with nods or a rather annoyed sounding "yes." The night passed rather quickly, as if to spite her. She wasn't sure she was ready for this, in fact, she knew she wasn't, what she wasn't sure of was whether or not she was really going to do this. She looked forward to a long quiet evening to give her time to think…so much for that.

Looking up at the clock she clock she was horrified to find it already eight o'clock. Dinner, what seemed to be only seconds ago was already finished, dishes gently stacked in the sink to be washed tomorrow. Time was definitely not on her side, as if it had some kind of grudge. Today was Friday, which meant no work for him tomorrow, which meant…evening showers. Taking a deep breath, she stood up from the couch and headed into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Inside it was pitch black, not even the light of the moon piercing through the window shades she had pulled down earlier, making quite sure they were secure and would not slip. Her heart beat heavily in her chest, even though she was alone in the room, she could still imagine him there. Just the thought of him being in the same room as her while she undressed, even though he wasn't, was enough to stall her. Her hands trembled as she tried to shake it from her mind, her fingers slowly tugging up her shirt. It was agonizing, so much so that random objects on the dresser began to shake and rattle in place, her powers letting her know that they were still quite active and linked to her very feelings.

Raven took another deep breath and concentrated hard, focusing everything on a single thought and clearing her mind of everything else. Everything that made her blush, that made her hands shake, and every thought that made her afraid to continue vanished and was replaced with that of what she always thought of when meditating, a stormy beach. She had to control herself, for his sake. Later when she bears herself to him, these thoughts would return, the nervousness and fear would come back. That she could not stop, and she knew that. If she could, then there would be no problem at all, no need for her "training." Later, she will be nervous, later, her powers will again manifest…but not now. If she lost it now, she would not be able to continue tonight's plans, and that she could not accept.

Opening her eyes again she was now calm, collective, and confident. Her hands did not falter for a moment as the remainder of her clothing fell to the floor, leaving her standing naked in the darkness of the bedroom. She stood there for a moment, feeling somehow triumphant. Turning into the bathroom she flicked on the light switch and light poured in, stinging her eyes slightly. When her eyes recovered she stared into the mirror, studying herself carefully, checking for blemishes and the like. Nothing of the kind was to be found, perfect. If she wasn't so focused on her goal she would have smiled at this. She never really did put much stock into her own appearance, except her hair of course. Outward appearances didn't matter much to here; they were meaningless and only drew attention away from what really matters in a person. Still, she wasn't above being proud of her own looks every once in a while.

She was ready now, she could tell by hear heart starting to beat wildly again and her focus starting to shatter as she turned on the shower water and wrapped a white cotton towel around herself. This was it, no turning back, no regrets. She repeated this to herself as the doorknob to the living room turned slowly in her grip, and the door pushed out. On the couch sat Beast Boy, watching an old "Mystery Science Theater 3000" episode he had taped off of TV some time ago. She never quite understood the draw to that particular show, but he seemed to like it.

"I'm taking a shower…" She just barely managed to say it without her voice trembling, stating it so matter-of-factly as if nothing out of the normal was waiting.

"Ok hun." This scene had become so normal to him he didn't think much of it, not even turning his head from the screen, that at the moment flashed the opening segment of his show. Aside from him the rosy tint in Raven's cheeks started to show themselves and she turned her head slightly, grabbing the towels edge tightly.

"C-come…j-join me?"

There was a moment of silence, where even the antics of Mike J. Nelson and the robots on the Satellite of Love seemed to pause, or maybe that was just the remote nearly being dropped on the floor.

"Beg pardon?"

"Y-you heard me…"

"But…isn't that rule number three?" Beast Boy finally had turned to look at her and nearly drowned in the sudden gush of blood that shot from his nose. He had seen her in nothing but a towel before, this wasn't new, but mixed with the thoughts of what she was suggesting was just enough to produce such a reaction.

"…I know." That was all she could managed to get out, she had nothing more to say, not even a clue as to what she might say. How were you supposed to act in this sort of situation? She didn't know how to be seductive, but then again she always associated that word with lust. Lust was not what she felt. That was something different, something dirty. What they had together wasn't lust, nor was it dirty, but something pure instead.

Beast Boy just stared back, not sure what, if anything, to do. Inside his chest he could feel his heart beating against his ribs, almost ready to burst through like he was in some Saturday morning cartoon. He watched as she turned and started to head back into the bathroom, leaving the door open behind her.

"…Are you coming?"

The sound of the rushing water slowly grew as the door remained open, steam slowly flowing outside into the bedroom and eventually the living room. He thought for a moment, so very wanting to follow her, but still not sure if she was serious or not. Meanwhile, inside the bathroom Raven stood waiting, still holding the towel tight around her. It had just recently hit her, the fact that she was not the only one that was going to be naked…that she would be able to see him as well. She wasn't sure how she would react, or how she should react when it happened. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable with himself, but then she didn't want to make herself look too interested either.

The sound of the door shutting in place broke into her thoughts and almost made her heart jump into her throat. She could feel the steam trap itself inside, making things dry and humid inside as it rose and surrounded her. She listened, trying to decide if he had entered or just closed the door to give her privacy. Unfortunately the sound of the water against the shower floor drowned out anything that might give him away other than direct speech. She turned her head slowly, peering over her shoulder, her eyes low and staring at tiles at first. As she raised them, slowly but surely two socked feet came into sight.

"A-Are you sure you're ok with this?" When her eyes reached his they revealed to her just as much uncertainty and concern as hers did to him. His arms were at his side, fingers dancing nervously with themselves. He wanted this, to be closer to her, to feel her smooth skin against his…but if she wasn't sure, if she wasn't ready, than neither was he. "I mean, we can wait for the honeymoon, its only-…"

"N-no…we've already waited too long. You've been so patient." She gazed into his eyes, stepping slightly closer to place her hand against his cheek. He had been so good, putting up with her. Susan was right, any other man wouldn't hold out for so long, but he did. Never once did he break the rules, never once did he question them. He was nothing less than a saint, and she wanted to do this for him. Not because it would help her prepare, help her get control, but because…she really wanted to be closer to him this way as well.

"I can't give you everything yet…for that, I ask you wait just a little bit longer." She turned, letting her hand slowly slide down from his cheek as she walked to the edge of the shower stall. With one final deep breath, and her back facing him, her fingers loosened their grip on the fabric…and the towel fell to the floor. Beast Boy watched, his face turning the color of that of a strawberry as Raven's curved back arched slightly, slipping past the curtain and into the shower. A few moments passed, hot water streaming down her body as she stood leaning against the wall under the shower before the curtain on the end rustled, and a naked Beast Boy stepped in.

He stood there, staring at the floor for a moment, gulping down a nervous mouthful of air. This was a first for him in more ways than one. Never before had he seen a girl naked, never before had a girl ever seen him naked, and never before did he ever shower with anything else short of a rubber ducky. His eyes slowly worked their way up, starting at her feet. These he had seen before, nothing new. Moving up he found her slender legs, looking so smooth and soft as water ran down and streams. Her skin was so pale, but not like in any way he had ever seen before. Her entire body was such a unique shade, not so much light as snow, and not so much dark as storm clouds. Instead, it was soft middle tone, like the color of the sea during the storm.

Her knees came next and her legs started to curve, clenched tightly together, one slightly overlapping the other to hide what would eventually come next. Her hips were slender, not wide at all, but then again, they didn't need to be. Between them, lay her sex, hidden by her shyly crossed legs, only the slightest edge of violet hair peeking out to be seen. He blushed, but he wasn't sure what at. Was it at the realization at what he was looking at, or was it at how cute her shyness was? He wasn't sure, and he couldn't much think it through, the beating of his heart drowning out every possible inner voice or outer ambient noise. Her stomach soon followed, smooth, flat and sexy he had to admit. On her side he could see one arm was left hanging, the other bent and holding on at the elbow. Just above her bent arm, were her breasts, almost framed by the angle at which her arm was set. He noticed the area of chest just above them were flushed a rosy red just as much as her face, her breasts heaving slightly as she breathed. Her natural beauty set of an amazing glow about her.

He tried looking into her eyes, but her head was turned, her eyes pointed to the floor, never moving. He wanted to hold her, to be closer to her, to feel her smooth skin against his. He loved her. He didn't want her to feel any kind of pain or fear or discomfort of any kind. Very slowly he approached her, not at all used to seeing her cower so. It was not at all like her, but then again showing any kind of emotion wasn't like her either…the old her, at least. His arms wrapped around her slowly, their wet skin sliding against each other as she settled in his arms, still trembling so very much. For the first time they felt their bodies together, with nothing between them, their naked flesh pressed against one another as if hungry for one another. Only then, when she was in his arms did she look up into his eyes.

"...Y-you know I love you…right?" The question wasn't so much for him, but for herself. For no other, would she ever do such a thing. For no other, would she give herself so completely. For no other, would she ever love so deeply. She knew this, but she needed to make sure he did as well.

"I love you too." He nodded, his arms wrapped tight around her, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, her perfect smooth skin joined with his. He needed nothing else but this. For the rest, he would wait. They would be together, they will be one, and they will be happy. For now, all he needed was this moment.

Raven's mind must have just clicked, the fact that both of them were naked together finally registering in her head…either that or her eyes had drifted south. Whatever the reason, a loud pop echoed through the room. At first they weren't quite sure what happened, both knew that it had something to do with her powers, but other than that, nothing seemed to be wrong. That is, until they noticed massive amounts of sweet smelling lather bubbling up all around them…the only evidence left of the shampoo bottle that sat on a corner shelf.

"S-sorry…"

The night air sent chills down his side, or was it the sight of the towering manor that he once called home? Dick Grayson stared up with cold eyes at one of the second story windows where Bruce slept, the man who was like a father to him but was now nothing more than foolish old man. He pulled off his helmet and shook out his long hair that had been stuffed up for the ride. Setting the kickstand he finally stepped off and headed towards the door which had yet to be opened. He knew someone was there; the gates certainly didn't open themselves. Right now he rather hoped that it was anyone but Bruce, even if he did have a few questions to ask him.

Losing Starfire again had sent him crawling into the safety of several vodka bottles. For days he sat at home drinking, not in any kind of condition to do much else. Several times Batgirl, Barbra, had come to try and drag him out of his pathetic state. In a way, she had succeeded, even if it wasn't directly. During a fit of meaningless chatter while she cleaned up the empty bottles strone across the floor she mentioned the wedding…and the honeymoon. He hadn't even given his original suspicions a second thought since that night, he couldn't. He could barely even remember what had happened the night before, so it wasn't any surprise that he had forgotten that. Once reminded, even his drunken state could not hold back this nagging idea that something wasn't right.

A few days of black coffee, clearing the apartment of any remaining traces of alcohol, and a strict work out lead him here to the doorstep of Wayne Manor. Since it re-entered his brain it never left, it consumed him and only gained in intensity as he thought about it more. There was no way he would gain any peace, not until he figured out what exactly was going on, if anything.

"Master Grayson, my, it certainly has been a while hasn't it?" The door creaked slightly when it opened and the kind-hearted Alfred stepped out to greet him. He wished things hadn't have to be this way, between he and Bruce, because he rather enjoyed Alfred's company. Fond memories of his years here always managed to feature him, always to helpful and caring to him. He wished this visit didn't have to be business, he so wanted to catch up with him. Even if it wasn't, he doubted very much that he would be able to stay, that would risk a confrontation with his old mentor.

"Hello Alfred, how've you been?"

"Very well thank you, will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, I'm sorry but I need to ask you something, it won't be long."

"I'll be happy to help if I can."

"Thanks." Dick smiled; Alfred was always ready and willing to help, no matter who or what it may be. Little did he know the information he was about to give would only make things worse between Dick and his master. "Can you give me the address to Bruce's cottage in Ireland? He's letting my friends use it for their honeymoon and I want to make sure they've got everything they need."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Master Bruce doesn't have a cottage in Ireland, not that I know of at least."

"…What?" Dick's eyes went back into the cold stare, widening as the words flew through his mind. Another chill went down his spine, he had his suspicions, but never did he think they would be founded.

"Perhaps you misheard him. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll make sure your friends are quite comfortable."

Dick didn't even hear his response, his mind was swimming and no noise but that of his own thought would register to him. No cottage…what did this mean? Was he right or…maybe Alfred was just unaware of it? Maybe, Bruce bought it just recently. He was wishful thinking now; Alfred knew much more about Bruce's business than anyone would expect a butler to. Something was going on, something wasn't right, and he needed to find out what.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?"

"Yeah…sorry Alfred, but I've got some business to take care of."

* * *

Damn! So frigging hard to write this one, maybe because I knew this would be my last one before moving back to college. That's right; I'm going back for a new school year. That means that the next chapter will take a bit to come out. For the rest of this week I will be packing and then I leave early Monday. Depending on how things go, I would expect to start work on the next chapter next WED (only have one class on MWFs.) Until then, I hope you enjoy this and I ask one thing to ponder and post in reviews. Should I describe BBandRae's first night "together" or just time jump over it? Note that if I do write about it, it will be done as tastefully as possible, and the series (part 3 that will include the honeymoon) will be given an M rating. Lemme know what you think. Later Days! 

ANSA


	21. Shades of Gray

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 21: Shades of Gray

By: Ansa

"Oh my god, Susan…what were you thinking?" Starfire turned her attention to the voice coming from behind changing room curtain. Her hands hanging on the rose colored bridemaid's dress, one of the many she and Susan had eyed while Raven tried on wedding gowns. She was quite surprised at how easily they had gotten to work today, after the distractive discussions yesterday and the unseen events of last night, she assumed Susan would have something to say on the subject. Even she had to admit she was the least bit curious. By the time she had gotten home the moon hung high in the sky, the highest it ever rose before sinking back into the horizon. The apartment was quiet and dark, the door to the bedroom closed offering no clue as to what had transpired that night.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Susan grimaced, her taste in wedding gowns at question. Before she could even challenge the accusation the curtains rustled and birthed out Raven, with a rather sour look on her face.

"I look like a doily." Holding her arms out, she looked down at herself in disgust. Indeed, the dress did bear a striking resemblance to something you would find under a tea cup in the old Victorian homes. Lace seemed the wrap itself everywhere possible, the fabric thicker than most, making it quite heavy to adorn. Starfire held back a snicker, not quite sure what a doily was exactly, but agreeing with the fact that she did look rather ridiculous as one.

"Yeesh, maybe you're right about this one." Susan was surprised at her own disapproval in the gown; after all she handpicked it herself. On the rack it didn't seem so bad, traditional and elegant. She could only hope that she hadn't lost her touch. "Here, try this one." Turning away just for the moment she quickly returned with a new gown, the top of a rather large pile she had set aside.

"Thank you…" Raven immediately grabbed hold of the dress and raced back into the dressing room, frantic rustling filled their ears as she struggled to free herself from the "Lacey Menace."

"So how did things go last night?"

"…" There was a definite pause in the rustling as Raven hung her head and cursed under her breath. She had managed to get through most of the day without this being brought up. Dammit, only a few hours more and she would have free, but no.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you show him the goods or what?"

"You're not very subtle are you?"

"Not really, but you should know that by now."

Starfire kept her spot near the bridesmaid's dresses, trying to listen in as best she could without giving herself away. Meanwhile Susan had stopped her own searching and leaned up against on of the mirrors by the curtains.

"So did you or what?"

"What is it with you and the lace? I think we've concluded that lace is a definite 'no' from now on." Raven tossed the new dress over the edge of the curtain, half seriously and half trying to change the subject despite how futile she knew it was.

"Ok no lace, try this." Just as quickly as she had with all the others, Susan took away the rejected gown and replaced it with a fresh one, barely missing a beat before leaning back against the mirror. "So what did you do, just flash him or did you make a night out of it?"

"Ugh…" Raven let her head fall against one of the walls in the small changing cubicle. As much as she wanted to, as much as she wanted to keep what happened last night between them, there was no avoiding it. "We…took a shower together ok? Now can we please drop it? I'd like to get a dress picked out before the actual wedding."

"A shower? Damn girl, you stepped things up didn't you?" Susan smiled, and Starfire blushed, the image of her two friends together in the shower dancing around in her head. No matter how much she tried to fend it off it came back. She was curious before, but now no longer. "So did anything explode or what?"

"…A shampoo bottle." Susan and Starfire laughed, and even Raven was surprise to find herself smiling slightly even if she wasn't laughing she now did see it as quite amusing. At the time she was absolutely embarrassed at herself, and felt somewhat a failure even though she knew full well it was going to happen. No way could she have avoided her powers going haywire, not on the first time. Now, she could look back with relieve and see what little humor there was to be had in it.

"Other than that I can assume things went fairly well?"

"…Yeah…actually, they did." Raven smiled at herself, slowly slipping her fingers into the silky smooth gloves that came with the dress, reaching almost up to her elbow. Other than that one fault, last night was perfect. Being so close to him, closer than ever before, feeling his soft skin against hers as they curled up between the sheets together, it all was just so perfect. She was glad she did it, and now she wasn't so nervous about taking that next step…becoming one with him.

"Did you see his thing?" Suddenly Susan's head popped through the curtains and broke into her thoughts. A vicious grin on her face as she leaned in, whispering slightly so that anyone else that might be near would not hear. That is everyone but Starfire, who not only heard it, but wish she hadn't.

"SUSAN!" Raven's face turned a bright red and she could only sink back against the wall of the changing room. Blushing half because she wasn't fully covered, and half because of the question itself. Immediately images from last night rushed into her head, images that only made her blush even more and the lights flicker, her powers reminding her of their presence.

"Hehe what?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Susan only grinned back, a sweat drop forming on Raven's forehead.

"Was he big?"

"Um…I do not believe that is something I wish to know." Starfire finally spoke up sheepishly, her face also cursed with the red flush. She wasn't trying to eavesdrop, especially not on this sort of thing, she just happened to be in earshot.

"Then cover your ears, cause I do." Susan grinned her playful grin at the poor alien girl before turning her attention back to Raven, still quite stunned. "Well girl, fess up."

Raven's mind raced around in several different directions, trying to find a way out but only found roadblock after roadblock. She was trapped, but rather than feeling scared like she usually did in these sorts of situations, she felt a growing sense of frustration, even anger. What Susan was doing, was cheapening that moment they had together, cheapening that bliss, that purity, that touch…and she hated her for it. She tried to hold it back as best she can, but being trapped the way she was didn't exactly help her in this. It made her feelings only intensify, like a wild animal cornered in a cage. This very metaphor played out in her own head, and she knew what came next. Despite all attempts at restraint, she bared her claws.

"That's it!" Susan was pushed back, nearly losing balance while Raven rushed out of the curtains, using the loose parts of the dress to cover herself. "None of that is any of your business. Nothing you forced me to tell you ever were, and it's going to end here. What happens between me and my fiancé is ours and no one else's. You are _not_ going to cheapen that time together, and damn you for trying!"

Starfire stood, stunned at what unfolded before her. She had never seen that kind of anger in her friend for years now, not since the Titans were still together. Dare she say, since Trigon was defeated? Raven herself stood, almost towering over Susan, her eyes glowing the faintest trace of red. Looking around it was clear that the rest of the store had heard her, and were pretending like they hadn't, nervously going about their business doing their best to not look over. For what seemed like the longest time Susan just stood there, slouched slightly in her place between dresses on rack. Her face was hard to read, whether it was shock or fear that shone through she couldn't tell.

"S-sorry. No need to go Mt. St. Helens on me." She blinked, her eyes widening slightly noticing a slight red glow, the same as her eyes appearing on her forehead. "Soma…w-what's wrong with your eyes?" Susan had known about her friend's powers for some time now, and not once did she ever feel threatened by them…not until now. Starfire saw it was well and immediately rushed to Raven's side, doing her best to calm her.

She didn't need to, Raven was already quite aware of what was happening, the reflection of the second pair of glowing eyes staring back at her through the steel of the clothing rack on which Susan was leaning. Those red glowing eyes…so much like her father it scared her, and immediately sent her reeling back. She was given a brutal reminder of what she was, what she always hated.

"…N-nothing…" Raven turned away, her heart beating so hard it hurt. She had lost her temper, something she swore she would never do, because it reminder her too much of her father. Someone she would never become. "I'm sorry for yelling…" After reassuring Starfire she retreated back behind the curtains. She waited a few moments for her heart to slow down before slowly continuing her work on putting on the gown, something to which she had paid very little attention to.

"Well..um…anyways…" Susan stood up, trying to gather herself, giving those who couldn't help but stare a glance that send them back to their business. "How are those gloves working for you? If you don't like them you don't necessarily have to wear them."

"Hmm?" Raven had zipped up the dress a few moments ago, but hadn't bothered to look into the mirror yet, her mind still on what had just happened. She quickly shook it off, or at least she would like to think she did. For the rest of the day it would stay with her, its grip firm and fast, despite everything that would happen. Even if it was just in the back of her mind, it was still there.

Finally she brought her eyes to the mirror and felt a chill run down her back, but not the bad kind. No, this was the kind of chill one would get when watching a sappy movie, or when holding hands with their lover for the first time. This was the kind of chill that made her quite speechless, but nevertheless, equally happy. The image that reflected back at her seemed to glow with an inexplicable energy and beauty, something she had never experienced before in her life. What made things even more amazing to her, was the knowledge that this was her own reflection.

The dress, that she had just now gotten a good look at was mostly white, the white of newly fallen snow, pure and perfect. It had no sleeves, bur rather straps that hung just below her shoulders. These were light as a feather and quite smooth for they were made of some material that closely resembled silk. The rest of the dress was made of the same material, and was mostly white with a grayish trim. The skirt hung full, yet still quite light, and made of a slightly courser material, yet still quite smooth to the touch. The gloves slid on perfectly, fitting almost up to her elbow, yet allowing enough room for her to move comfortably. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. Nothing she could ever dream of could ever come close, and yet she felt there was something missing. Looking around the small cubical she found a piece of white fabric forgotten on the floor, perhaps slipping off of the hanger.

Picking it up she could see that this choker was not just the fabric. On the front of it, or what she could only assume to be the front, hung a fake plastic flower. She cringed at it, looking quite tacky as it hung in place with even more fake looking baby's breath around it. So close to being perfect…and yet, on closer inspection she let out a sigh of relieve. The flower and baby's breath was not attached permanently, instead, it was held in place by a small clip. More than likely this was just a sample, the clip allowing a real flower to be set in place at the wedding date.

"Hello, you still with us?"

"Yeah…" Raven shook her head slightly, still smiling as she broke the gaze she had with the choker and carefully slipped it on around her slender neck. Once again she turned to look at herself in the mirror, the image smiling back at her more beautiful and perfect than anything she had ever known could exist. This was it; this was the dress she would wear when she joined lives with the one she loved. This was her wedding gown.

"Well then how's the dre-…" Susan's voice trailed off into an unseen void when she turned to see the angel before her stepping out from behind the curtain. Her eyes were filled with this white glow that didn't necessarily come from the dress, but perhaps from Raven herself. Next to her Starfire was just as awestruck, her eyes growing large and misty. She wasn't exactly sure why her eyes were doing this; all she did know was that seeing her friend so happy, looking so complete in this white gown draping off her body…made her heart grow warm in her chest.

"What do you think?"

"It's…perfect."

Raven tossed her keys aside quickly, not really caring or watching where they fell. This of course would cost her a few minutes of searching later, as well as glass of water that was knocked off of the table and shattered. But she would deal with that later, right now, she needed to see him, and tell him how perfectly her day had ended. Of course she did not have the dress with her, and even if it didn't need to be ordered and fitted specifically for her she wouldn't have anyways. Despite her lack of belief in any sort of religion, she would rather like to keep some traditions of a wedding alive, such as not having the groom see her in her dress before the big moment. Starfire smiled, quite enjoying the look of a smile on her friends face, and found a spot on the couch to relax for a moment.

It was quite clear to Raven from the moment she walked into the door that he wasn't in the living room or kitchen. No evidence of anyone of any kind, little own her fiancé, existed in either room. Thus, this left only two more rooms to check, but she only had to check one. Once she stepped into the bedroom she saw him by the dresser, buttoning up a nice white dress shirt. Normally she wasn't one to be cute or mushy, or anything of that sort. Today, or at for the moment, she really didn't care. Quickly she rushed up behind him and threw her arms around tight, planting her lips softly against his cheek.

"Hey, hun."

Beast Boy was taken aback for a moment, quite surprised at this sudden and extremely out of character move for her. Rather than question it however, he decided to enjoy it while it lasted, even on such a day as this.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood. How did the shopping go?"

"Perfect." She smiled again, and turned him around her lips could meet his, her left hand moving up to his cheek, caressing it softly. Pulling back however, she finally gave notice to what he was wearing. Black dress pants, white collared shirt, and rather old looking dress shoes, black of course to match his pants. This of course was quite different from his normal attire of a t-shirt and jeans, and even on that rare occasion that he went to see Mr. Wayne, he never got this spiffed up.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"Hmm? Oh, hun, it's the 15th remember?"

Raven had to think for a moment before the date finally gained recognition before. The fifteenth of June, of course, how could she have forgotten? Every year since they have been together, she had noticed that the fifteenth of June held some kind of importance to him. Every year, usually around two in the afternoon he would get dressed up, and go out until five. She never really knew exactly what he did, or where he went, but nor did she question him about it. She had always figured if he wanted her to know, he would tell her. Now that they were engaged, she no longer thought this way, and decided to ask.

"Oh right, where do you go exactly anyways?"

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment, looking somewhat surprised at this question but not completely. Truth was he had known it was coming, he just didn't think it would be now. He had thought about asking her to come with him a couple of times, but ultimately decided against it for one reason or another. The main reason was his own feeling of uncertainty, uncertainty of the future. Even now, he had decided not to ask her to come for one reason only, it was the day she was choosing her wedding dress. That was something he didn't want to disrupt, but now that she was here, and she was asking, he might as well answer.

"I guess…I guess it's about time I took you with me huh?"

"Where exactly?"

"…To meet my parents."

Reporting Live from College Hey yall, I'm back and I'm at it again. This chapter was hard to finish simply because of all my damn Art History reading I had to do. If it wasn't for my brain being fried it would have been done sooner. So I have made a schedual as to when I will most likely have time to write so you know if I don't update in a while its cause of school. MWF I will have at least a few hours to write if not most of the day. TR (RThursdays for non-college folk) I won't have any time to write due to classes all day and games and such. And the weekends all depend on how much work I have to do, but most likely I'll be able to do some writing. Alright, well, hope you like this chapter and until next time…Later days!

ANSA


	22. A Part of Me

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 22: A Part of Me

By: Ansa

Raven sat in the passenger's seat of the small Toyota Camry Derek had let them borrow. Beast Boy doing his best at using the clutch, having learned on an automatic and only recently taught on stick to help move the cars in the garage. It was quiet in the car, awkwardly so and having been as such since they had left. Whereas Beast Boy felt foolish for not bringing her sooner, Raven could only feel a cold chill down her back even if she didn't show it. She was nervous, she didn't think she would be, but she was. It was only now that she realized how little she knew of her fiancé's past, and he knowing so much of hers already.

So this was the first bit of past she was about to experience, and probably the most important bit at that. She had never really thought about them before, but why? The man sitting next to her was about to become her husband, his family would now be hers as well, so why did the thought of his parents never come across her mind? Did she really not care? No, she refused to think that. There was no way that she couldn't care about him, or any part of his life. There must be another reason…at least, she hoped so. Even though she couldn't put her finger on it, there was something nagging her, something in her head that was trying to tell her why she didn't bother to ask or even think of his parents, something important.

"You ok?" Beast Boy finally broke the silence, picking up on uneasy vibes that seemed to be pounding against him as he drove.

"Hmmm? What?"

"Are you ok? You seem more quiet than usual."

"Oh…yeah, just…thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Beast Boy instantly became quite uneasy himself, hoping that she wouldn't ask why he had only decided to bring her now, not even a week before the wedding and almost nine months after proposing. Raven seemed to be taken by surprise by this question, even though she probably should have expected it, it seems to be a reflex action now-a-days to ask someone what they're thinking of.

"N-nothing…" Raven turned away, staring out the window and watching the last of the city slowly sink into the distance. Beast Boy decided not to press the matter, besides, she was more normal acting like this than actually saying what's on her mind. Although, that didn't mean he didn't care worry.

"You know…it's ok if you're nervous."

Raven gave him a dark glare that made him wish he had said anything but that, a cold, blackish gaze that despite her utter disgust with the question, only appeared to shadow the truth from both he and herself.

"I'm _not_ nervous."

"I-I know, I'm just saying, it would be ok if you were."

"Well I'm not." Raven crossed her arms and continued her gaze out the window, hoping that her front she was putting on wasn't too easy to see through. If it was, he didn't have time to mention it. With a wide right turn, the car pulled into a small strip mall almost hidden beside the sudden appearance of lush trees and fields of the country that she didn't even know existed outside the city limits.

_Outskirts Plaza_ read a small white sign planted in the small strip of grass just in front of the parking lot, the paint chipping, the wood cracked and faded. It seemed that each shop was no larger than the lobby of their apartment building, although some being deeper or slightly wider to accommodate kitchen equipment from the pizzeria in the center of the plaza. To its left sat a _Suds and Stuff_ Laundromat and a convenient store whose every inch of window space were taken up by either cigarette or alcohol adds. To its right sat a small insurance company that didn't seem important enough to have their own name outside of _Gotham Insurance_, and finally, a flower shop.

Raven was puzzled; this place didn't seem to anywhere where anyone might be found, little own Beast Boy's parents. The parking lot was empty and alone, their car being the only one occupying the several spaces provided on the aging blacktop. Small patches of tall grass grew out of large cracks in the old pavement, giving people all the more reason not to stop here. So why were they here lunch, laundry, picking up some kind of life insurance policy? She knew quite well that laundry was done only a few days ago, it was too late for lunch, and they could barely afford rent, so taking out any kind of insurance policy would be quite impossible right now. So why here? Raven's puzzlement only continued to grow as she watched her fiancé led them across the lot and to the front door of _Brian's Flowers_.

"Flowers?"

"Just a quick stop, it's not too far from here."

Raven nodded, although still quite unsure as to why exactly they were here, but nonetheless stepped in to the small shop. Inside it was clear just how small the plaza was, the opposing walls not even ten feet from each other, and made even smaller by the number of bouquets of sweet smelling flowers that seemed to surround her. In the center of the shop, just barely taking up enough space for someone to squeeze into, was an island where sat a rather old looking register and an equally old looking man slumped behind it whom she could only assume to be Brian. Almost instantly the old man sprouted a bright smile and straightened out, curiously checking his watch that only seemed to amuse him.

"Right on time Gar, I'll tell you, you are one punctual guy."

"Hey Brian, how are you?" Beast Boy smiled, not completely though, instead, more of a polite smile as not to make the other person feel awkward. Nevertheless, Brian either didn't notice or had gotten quite used to it.

"Can't complain, I've had some good Azaleas this year." Before the conversation could continue Raven could feel Brian's smiling at her, looking her over curiously. "Well, who might this pretty little thing be?"

Raven forced a smile, not quite sure what to think of the old man behind the counter. He seemed kind enough, but she just wasn't sure. She wasn't used to being looked over in such away, and she definitely not used to being called a "pretty little thing." Beast Boy it seemed, wasn't phased by the comment, and thus it couldn't be anything more than an innocent one.

"This is my fiancé, Soma."

"You're fiancé? Well, well, congratulations to the both of you. Although I must say," Brain adjusted his glasses, looking the both of them over again before taking his lenses and whipping them with the edge of his t-shirt. "You two are awful young to be getting married if you ask me."

It took all her willpower for Raven to not blurt out what was on her mind. What happened to be on her mind at that moment was the thought that neither of them in fact asked him his opinion. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to be rude to the old man, no matter how much she hated people telling them that "they're too young."

"But, I suppose, as long as you too love each other there's no reason for an old man like me to give you a hard time right?" Beast Boy just smiled, Raven not at all feeling up to answering him either. "So, the usual I suppose? Two long-stem roses?"

Beast Boy started to nod; then turned to Raven for a quick moment before returning his attention to Brian.

"Actually, maybe three today?"

Brian smiled at him, then at Raven before moving out behind the counter and disappearing in the back for a moment. When he returned he held three long-stem roses, all of which were breathtaking, but only two had tied a black ribbon half way up the stem. The old man didn't even bother to squeeze back into his little island counter, instead he walked right up to them and handed them out personally. The two with the black ribbons he gave to Beast Boy, and the third he handed to Raven.

"Here you are young lady, now be carefully, those thorns are sharp." A sweat drop secretly formed on the top of Raven's head as she nodded. She couldn't help but wonder just how young he thought she was, talking to her in such a manner. "I made sure these ones weren't cut until the last possible moment, they'll last longer out of water." By this point he had already turned his attention back to Beast Boy, who was fishing in his pocket for his rather thin looking wallet.

"Thanks Brain, you're the best. How much do I owe you?"

"I'm only charging for the two, same as it always is."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, If I wasn't I wouldn't have done it. Now go on, it's getting late now."

Raven smiled, this time it was genuine, her mind made up that the old man was in fact kind and any comments he had made that upset her were not intentional. She held the rose gently in her hands being quite careful of the thorns while Beast Boy handed over the money and made their way out the door.

Raven could feel her heart jump up into her throat when the car came to a stop after roughly a ten-minute drive. For they weren't parked in a driveway of an apartment building, nor one next to a small house with a white picket fence, but rather they were parked on a small dirt patch on the side of a road…a cemetery leering at them to the right. Only then did it finally hit her, the reason she never thought about his parents, the reason she never thought about meeting them or even who they were. Although she can't remember when exactly, she could now recall a faint memory of one of the Titans telling her that Beast Boy's parents were in fact, dead.

She didn't really know when this was told to her, or what the exact circumstances were, but she could only guess it was the time before they were together due to the fact that she could also distinctly remember saying nothing on the topic to him at all. Of course now she regretted such a thing, thinking it too cold and emotionless, even for her at the time. Now was different, she was here, with him, and she would be there for him should he need her.

Stepping out of the car she could feel wind blow against them, the black ribbon tied to the roses fluttering as he held them down at his side, staring off blankly into the garden of headstones that stood before him. Slowly Raven walked up to his side and took his arm, looking up into his eyes, making sure he was alright before urging him forward, and past the gate.

"I'm…sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. I just-…"

"No, it's ok."

"It's not…I should have told you, I should have brought you here with me."

"…This place is for grieving and mourning, if you didn't want me here it's understandable. Sometimes these things are best done on our own."

Beast Boy nodded, if anyone on this entire planet knew about being alone it would be her. Still, he felt guilty about it, and wished he had brought her here sooner. Not that he needed her for support, but rather that it would have been immeasurably easier with her with him.

"So you come here every year?"

"Yes…ever since I was in reasonable distance."

Raven hung her head for a moment, her eyes going cold.

"I haven't been to my mother's grave since she died…too scared I suppose. Seeing you're devotion to come out here ever year, just makes me feel like a coward."

"It's ok." He slipped his arm away from hers and wrapped it over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "This kind of thing is never easy. I'm surprised I've been doing it as long as I have."

Raven nodded, holding onto some loose folds of his t-shirt as they walked deeper and deeper into the cemetery. Each stone was cold, grey, and resonating with an immeasurable silence that seemed to consume the entire area. Even though it was summer, the breeze that blew through the tress and her hair sent chills down her spine, causing her to scootch closer into his arms. Despite what she would have others believe, a cemetery was not exactly her favorite place to be. Even with her fiancé close, she would be quite happy being anywhere else.

Then, they stopped. Raven could feel Beast Boy's heart pounding like a jackhammer as she stared directly ahead, at a pair of rather plain looking headstones in the deepest corner of the graveyard. Raven glanced ahead at them, then back to her future husband, taking his hand into hers, squeezing it just hard enough for him to know she was there. Beast Boy couldn't move, no matter how many times he had done this before, he always had the same trouble with the last ten feet. For as long as he could remember, his feet planted themselves into place at this very same point without fail, directly between an old willow tree, and a tall obelisk for some man named "Connor."

With another squeeze from Raven he took a deep breath, turning his head and nodded at her, letting her that he was ready before taking the first step closer towards the matching graves of his parents. One…two…three steps passed before he stopped counting, it didn't necessarily help him he decided. Then once again, they stopped, not even three feet away from the headstones, "Logan" clearly chiseled into the stone. Finally his heart slowed down, almost stopping altogether as he leaned down and placed one of the black-ribbon roses on each grave.

"Hey Mom…Dad. It's me again."

Raven stood quietly and listened. Personally, she could not understand people's inclination to talk to people or even pets that have passed on, but this was his moment with his parents, and she would say anything to ruin such a thing.

"Hope these roses last longer than last years…not that I know how long they lasted in the first place but…well…yeah." Beast Boy paused and scratched the back of his neck. Even though he had done this for countless years before, having someone else there with him while he spoke to them made him feel sort of silly. "Anyways…I've brought someone with me this time, someone you probably should have met a while ago." He turned slightly, holding an arm out to put around Raven as she stepped up quietly, holding her hands out in front of her, still holding the Rose carefully.

"Mom, Dad, this is Raven…and she's agreed to marry me."

The night air was cold and dry, a typical early summer night in Gotham, the kind Nightwing lived for. Normally, tonight would be spent on the usual rounds, making sure trouble wasn't brewing in the usual places. Not this time, tonight there was business to attend to, business with an old mentor. He had to make sure however, that he would be where he wanted him to be, just in case he lost his temper. When it came to facing the Bat, it was best to stake out your surroundings, for if you weren't careful, you wouldn't last long. You probably wouldn't last long anyways, but at least you put up some kind of a fight.

"So I see Jack Daniels decided to move out, is Dick back home?"

"Hello Barbra…" He already knew she was there, but still he sat, peering through his binoculars letting her only think she had finally snuck up on him.

"Glad to see you back on your feet must've been some girl to send you in that sort of binge."

"Drop it, I've got more important things going on right now, the last thing I need is you trying to drag me down again."

"Excuse me?" Bat Girl stormed up and snatched the binoculars out of his hands, walking away slowly with them in hand. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened to you is all, not that I care or anything. It's not like you drank yourself stupid when we broke up."

"Well to be honest you weren't that hard to get over." Nightwing stood and quickly grabbed them back, glaring into her eyes as he spoke to only drive in his point harder. It was harsh, that he knew, but right now he didn't have the rational thought for emotions…except for hatred, and paranoia. The obsession with Bruce and the "gift" of the honeymoon trip had consumed him since speaking with Alfred, even more so than anything else in his life. He couldn't sleep, whenever he closed his eyes more questions kept popping into his head, more questions, and too few answers.

"Why you stuck up-…"

"So where's your master tonight Barb? Doesn't he usually keep you guys on a short leash?"

"What?"

"Bruce, where is he?" Putting away the small pair of binoculars into his belt he put full attention on the costume clad girl in front of him, his eyes staring straight through her, making her feel quite uncomfortable.

"I don't know, you know him."

"That's right I do, and he's always stops at this rooftop at least twice before calling it a night. I've been here since sundown, and he's yet to show up."

"So? Maybe he's just running late or something?" Even she didn't believe what she just said. Unless there was trouble, the Bat was never late, especially to this particular roof. Its position and height gave the perfect view of Arkham Asylum. "Ok, ok, so it's a little weird I admit, but what's the big deal? Why do you want to see him so badly?"

"We've got business…"

"Business? What kind of business?"

Nightwing paused for a second, turning to once again check the nearby rooftops for any sign of a black cape and cowl.

"He's letting two of my friends use his cottage in Ireland for their Honeymoon, he's even paying for the flight tickets."

"...Ok, so he's a generous guy, so what?"

"He doesn't _have_ a cottage in Ireland." Nightwing leaned in, moving his eyes so close Batgirl could feel his eyelashes against hers. His eyes were dark, and angry. They scared her so much she couldn't help but push him away.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Yes…how indeed." A familiar voice sounded from behind them. Even though Batgirl couldn't sneak up on him, the Batman always could, and probably always will. Nightwing didn't even need to look to see who it was, he knew from the voice, and from that rushing wave of hatred that swirled in his stomach. Before anyone could say anything else, he found himself bounding across the roof and jacking his old mentor up against a large Air Conditioning system. He had to admit it was too easy to do this, most likely the Bat let him do so, otherwise he wouldn't have budged him an inch.

"BASTARD! There you are!"

"Dick!" Barbra was taken quite by surprise, rushing up to his side to try and pry his shaking fists from the grey Kevlar costume of the Batman.

"STAY OUT OF THIS BARBRA!"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Shut up old man, I'm asking the questions. Now what's so important about Ireland? What's going on there?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; you're sending two of my friends to Ireland for their honeymoon to use your cottage. But I checked with Alfred, and you don't have a cottage in Ireland!" Barbra could only stand back and watch, hoping that neither lost their temper and started a fight. Each had their own strengths and advantages, but she knew what the outcome would be, and she didn't want Dick to be too roughed up.

"Alfred wouldn't know about it."

"Why not?"

"It's a recent purchase; I haven't even finished the paperwork on it yet."

Nightwing was skeptical, no, not skeptical, he flat out didn't buy a single word of it. Perhaps his paranoia was clouding his judgment, or perhaps this hatred made it impossible for him to believe anything this man said. Either way, he wasn't about to let him go that easily.

"Bull! I know there's something going on here, and I'm going to find out one way or another. But it would be so much easier if you would just tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dick had had enough, finally he did let go, but his fist quickly tightened and swung itself round and square against Bruce's Jaw. It hurt, it hurt a lot, his hand throbbed slightly afterwards but he did his best not to bring attention to it.

"Dick stop!" Barbra would have been put in a state of shock if only she wasn't so worried. She knew of his hatred of their teacher, but she never thought he would ever go that far.

"I'm going to be looking into this, believe me Bruce. And if it turns out that this is anything but a generous gift, I'll be back, and I won't be happy."

"Is that a threat?"

Dick went quite for a moment, but his eyes never left that of the mantle of the Bat. He had no idea just what he was threatening Bruce with. Although many possible scenarios ran through his head, he couldn't pick a single one he liked better than the other. All he did know, was that whatever he did, he would be indescribably satisfied with it.

"You're damn right it is."

Hey Yall, I'm back again. College is going a little bit better for me, thank god. And I actually banged most of this out fairly easily due to my work study job. Basically, I sit on the computer the whole time and do whatever; just making sure no one steals anything. Sweet huh? Well, we're winding down, getting closer to the wedding, in fact sometime in the next few chapters will be the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties. YAY can't wait. Later Days!

ANSA


	23. These Words Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 23: These Words Don't Come Easy

By: Ansa

Cyborg took a deep breath as he approached the main gate of the medium security prison, two large guards signaling to slow to a stop, stepping out of their guard posts on either side of the gate. He would really rather not be here even if he had been here enough times to not be nervous about it, he still hated have to come. The reason for this wasn't the drive, and it didn't have to deal with the guards that only seemed to resent him and his profession, but rather, he hated the fact that she was here in the first place.

When he got home from the reunion everything was just as he had left it, except for one thing. That one thing that was missing was Jynx. Pulling into their usual meeting place under the streetlight, and waiting for an hour with no one showing told him everything he needed to know. That and an old newspaper left sitting on the tower's coffee table. Apparently the day after he had called her, the day after his words were interrupted by a drunken comrade, she was arrested in a downtown grocery store. She wasn't shoplifting, no stolen goods were found on her at all, surprisingly. She was simply recognized by someone, and arrested on the spot. Cyborg could only assume she had forgotten to wear her hood and glasses, which was what usually got her recognized those many times before.

Regardless the reason, she was in jail, and he hated her for it. She may not have been arrested in the middle of a crime, but the simple fact was she had committed enough crimes in the past to get her arrested on sight. Why couldn't she just live a normal life? But then, who's to say he had much of a normal life? He would be the last to admit to such a thing, but at least he didn't steal. He sighed, now he was just looking for reasons to be mad at her. She may be a thief, she may have been slightly evil in her days, but that still didn't me he didn't…

"Well look who it is? Haven't seen you in a while now." The guard to the left broke into his thoughts, leaning into the open drivers window while the other waited patiently by the control pad for the gate, waiting for his clearance.

"Yeah, I'm here for a prisoner escort back to Gotham."

"Really now? I do hope you have the proper papers to prove as such, because you know we don't take walk-ins." Cyborg cringed slightly at the guard's sarcastic tone and passed him a slip of paper, a forgery, but a rather good one.

"Hmmm, well, seems to be in order. Just make sure you give this to the warden on your way in." The guard quirked one side of his mouth, not really enjoying some super hero taking the jobs of his fellow guardsmen, and handed him back the paperwork before waving him on past the now open gate.

"Jynx huh? Why does Gotham want her?" The warden walked with Cyborg down to the prisoner transfer gate, looking of the paperwork that was handed to him. They had just gotten this prisoner a few days ago, and now there was a transfer? Something about it didn't sit too well with him, but he wasn't going to waste the time checking into it when the paperwork was right in front of him.

"Nightwing used to be the leader of the old Titans, and apparently he needs some information on her old teacher, one Brother Blood." Cyborg's lie flowed quite smoothly past his lips without a single fault. He planned out what would be said before hand, and practiced saying it on the drive over here. Lying to get her out of jail was probably the only thing he hated more than her being there in the first place, but it had to be done, besides, he had already promised his friends they would meet her.

"Ah, well, why doesn't he just come over here?"

"Things in the hero biz aren't as straightforward as they seem. Saturday morning cartoons got it all wrong. You see, the bad guys don't show up one at a time, sometimes we'll have three or four pulling jobs at the same time. He's got other things to worry about so he doesn't really have the time." That was improvised, a rather decent one if he said so himself. The Warden must be feeling extra curious today, normally he was too lazy to even try to question whatever story was fed to him.

"I see…well, I suppose if Gotham wants her, they can have her. This town has had just about as much as we can stand of her."

"I know what you mean." The both of them turned their attention to the solid steel door ahead of them, behind which they could see Jynx through the small reinforced window before it opened. Accompanied by three guards, and donning a bright orange jumpsuit was Jynx, a rather sour look planted on her face while she struggled with the full hand cuffs that fit quite snuggly.

Cyborg tried not to look into her eyes but he couldn't help it. They seemed to be yearning for him, almost begging for the contact. When he did, he caught a distinct glimpse of something he hadn't seen before in her…shame. Her face never moved from his gaze, her eyes never flinching. She had been arrested many times before, but somehow, for her this time was different. This time, he wasn't there, this time, when she ran, she was actually afraid of being caught. Not so much out of knowing that she would be sent to jail, but rather, in thinking that he would not believe her when she said she did not break her promise.

For a moment, nothing was said, this gaze between them continued unfaltering even in front of the warden and guards. With a simple questionable look from the warden, Cyborg instantly remembered where he was and what was happened. And as much as he hated to look away from her, he quickly spouted out those meaningless words he had practiced so many times on his way here.

"I have to admit, orange really does seem to be your color." He crossed his arms in front of him, pasted on a fake smile and waited for her response. Which was also, quite rehearsed.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going on a little ride, need to take you to Gotham for a prison transfer."

"Ugh…a four-hour drive with you? Please tell me I'll be sedated for this."

"Now, now, let's be nice now." Cyborg smiled, this time for real. He had to admit, she was quite good at this. But then again, she'd had plenty of practice. Unfolding his arms and taking her personal possessions from on of the guards next to him, Cyborg looked at the Warden and nodded as they started heading outside. "Thanks for the help, I'll let you know how things went as soon as I get there."

"I hope she doesn't give you much trouble."

Cyborg couldn't help but smile, tilting his head slightly to glance back at her.

"I don't think she will."

Cyborg switched back and forth from the road ahead of him and the prison gate slowly sinking into the distance behind him. The time between having her loaded inside and passing through the gate was the most nerve racking for him. All he could picture was the warden running out, just then realizing the paperwork was a forgery. He would then have to run, there was nothing much else he could do should that happen. What was he going to say? He didn't know they were fakes? No, he would be caught and that would be it. No more being considered a hero, no more pretending…it would all be over.

So each time he sat in his car, driving off as quickly as he could within reasonable limits, keeping an eye on the rearview mirror until the prison sank out of site. This time was no different, except for one thing, it was much quieter than usual. All the other times Jynx would have been released from the handcuffs and maneuvered her way up front by now, going on and on about how much she hated the food or whatever. This time…she sat quietly, her eyes lowered into her lap where her hands lay encased in the cuffs.

Cyborg hit a button on his wrist and with a slight hiss the cuffs opened up, freeing her hands from their suffocating prison just as the last watchtower fell off out of sight behind them. Jynx showed little to know reaction, not even lifting her hands up and out of the open cuffs. In all reality, she had only slightly noticed that they were even released, her mind quite consumed with a many number of thoughts and emotions, with one taking over all others.

"Hey…you alright back there?" No answer, Cyborg began to worry. This was totally unlike the girl he knew. He tried again, praying for an answer, any answer. "Hey…babe, you ok?"

"Huh? What?" Jynx's eyes shot open, although still retaining their glazed over appearance, her hands finally realizing their own freedom and giving themselves a good stretch.

"I said are you ok?"

"Oh…yeah, just tired I suppose. I didn't get much sleep there." Cyborg looked back at her gently through the mirror, his eyes providing her with an endless compassion he never thought he could give anyone. In seeing this Jynx scrambled with her words, blushing, not wanting him to know what she had actually gone through. "Um…well, you know those prison beds, hard as a rock. The least they could do was give me an egg crate."

Jynx shifted slightly in her spot, hoping he wouldn't call her bluff. It was true, she hadn't gotten much sleep at all since being thrown in but the reason wasn't lack of cushioning. The entire time she lay awake in bed, absolutely terrified that he would not come. She was afraid…afraid that she might have lost him.

"Ah." That was all he said, not giving her any kind of clue as to whether he believed her or not, which of course he didn't. Still, she decided to continue hiding her shame, and her fear, and proceeded to climb up front.

"So, where are we _really_ going?"

"Gotham."

"What? So this really is a prison transfer?"

"No, just…well…" He hesitated, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her yet. Although he didn't know why, he was almost afraid to tell her that she would be attending the wedding…as his girlfriend. "Um…where's your apartment?"

"My apartment? Why do you want to go to my apartment?"

"Well, you need to pack some things. We're going to be gone for a couple of days."

Jynx looked at him curiously, not sure what to think. It was obvious he was hiding something, and this almost relieved her. Somehow she felt better knowing she wasn't the only one who was holding back, of course, that didn't mean she wasn't curious.

"North Street, third building on the right…now why are we going to Gotham again?"

"Well…uh…" Again, Cyborg struggled for words. Why was this so hard for him? After all, it would make her quite happy to know such a thing. But still, he was nervous about the whole ordeal, and the words would not come to him.

"Hello, 'Uh' is nowhere I've ever heard of."

"We're just going for a little vacation ok?"

"Vacation hmmmm…" Jynx smiled, her first since he picked her up and leaned in, using her finger to poke the tip of his nose gently. "I don't think so, there's something else isn't there?"

"N-no, of course not."

"There is. I can tell." She smiled wider, watching as Cyborg's face started to glow a rosy tint. His eyes started to drift from the road in front of him to the girl next to him, even though she had been in prison for the past few days, he could still smell a hint of perfume wafting his way. "So what is it? Hmmmm?"

"W-well…"

"Yeeeeessss?" She leaned closer, teasing him by breathing slightly on his neck, her finger moving along his jaw bone slowly. The car swerved slightly, Cyborg desperately trying to focus on driving, but she was doing a good job as being a distraction. Meanwhile the grip he had on keeping the secret seemed to be slipping.

"You…I mean…we…"

"Go on, you're almost there."

"W-we're going…"

"Where, we're going where?"

"My…friends' wedding." He let out a sigh, a slight chill running down his back as he felt her breath against his neck. It was annoying, how easily she could get things out of him. At some points, it actually scared him. What if she ever asked him about that night when his words were interrupted by a drunken Nightwing? Answering her would be ten times harder with that, than this was.

"Oh...is that it?"

"Y-yeah." He was surprised at her reaction; she didn't seem too phased by it at all.

"Why were you trying to keep that from me? I don't mind staying in a motel for a few days while you're off with your friends, as long as I'm out of jail." Jynx slunk back into her chair, reclining back with her hands behind her head finally taking the time to enjoy having her hands free.

"You mean…you not nervous about…us…finally coming out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not leaving you in a hotel…you're coming too. I told them…that I'd bring my girlfriend with me." For a moment there was silence, no, not silence. A complete void of sound, even that outside of the car appeared as Jynx's eyes shot wide open.

"Ehhhh? Come again?"

"I told them I'd bring you with me."

"You…did?"

"…yeah."

Jynx let her arms fall to her sides and stared straight forward.

"Well, _now_ I'm nervous…"

"Dick are you insane?" Batgirl was the only at this moment that stood between a very disgruntled Nightwing and Wayne Manor. She didn't even pretend to know what was running through his head, nor did she care to know. All she knew was that for some reason, he felt compelled to make his way back into the Batcave.

"What? If you believe this is just a simple misunderstanding, then why not just let me in?"

"Because, this is crazy! There is no way I'm letting you get in."

Nightwing scowled, not at all wanting to start a fight with her, his grudge was with Bruce, and she was just keeping her loyalties…as insane as he might think them.

"Barbra, I have to know what he has done. I have to make sure everything is how he claims it is. Trust me…I don't want to be right on this, but if I am….I just want to be on top of things."

"What makes you so sure that he's up to something?"

"I just do, ok. Something is not right about this whole thing. I mean, why would he give an employee a free trip to Ireland?"

"Because he stopped that break in attempt, didn't you hear about that?"

Nightwing looked at her for a moment, his brain searching for the possible information he might have forgotten. The past week had been a blur to him, even after sobering up, so any chance of even remotely remembering it was close to nill.

"What break in?"

"It was the day before you started taking the Smirnoff diet, a couple of thugs tried to break in through the garage basement. You're green friend there was working late and caught them."

"Wait a minute…they were trying to break in through the basement? The garage basement…where Beast Boy was working overtime?"

"Oh please god no…"

"Oh come on Barb, don't you see that even the slightest bit suspicious?"

"Now you're just looking for things that aren't there Dick, you're not thinking!"

"Aren't I?"

"No you're not! You're so blinded by this damn irrational hatred all you see is some conspiracy!" Batgirl lunged towards him, thrusting her pointed finger into his chest. She had had just about enough of this charade and she was going to do her damndest to end it here and now. "I'm sick of this, so goddamn SICK!"

"Ok…just calm down Barbra."

"No Dick, I'm not calming down, not until I've talked some sense into you."

"It's not going to work Barbra, I am getting in there and you can't stop me."

Batgirl frowned harshly, her angry mind struggling for words that would not come to her. She felt like swearing, not curse, not cuss, but swear full blown, filthy, sailor-mouth swearing.

"You…you…"

"What?" Nightwing smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, quite amused for the moment.

"You're such a dick sometimes, you know that?"

"My, my, my, did Miss Princess just swear?"

"Don't push me Dick, I may not have trained as long as you have, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Oh really?" Again, Nightwing smiled, taking a fighting stance more humoringly than seriously. "Bring it on girl."

Barbra was quite ready to lung and kick his head clean off when a slight click sounded from behind them, somewhere in the vicinity of the gate followed by low, familiar voice.

"Excuse me, but if you two plan on talking about me behind my back, you might not want to do so near the loudspeaker."

Well, seems like Dick is getting quite obsessed no? Hehe, not much to say after this one I guess. Hope you enjoyed it. Later Days!

ANSA


	24. Shadow of Doubt

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 24: Shadow of Doubt

By: Ansa

The clock on the nightstand said three o'clock, but it felt later, or earlier…things like that always confused her. Either way, to Raven, it felt infinitely later at night, too late to even describe in the twenty four hours man had given itself. Her body was tired, but her mind was wide awake, racing through the infinite shadow of thought that had fallen over the course of the day. Since she saw the headstones the darkness started to form, the shadow being only quite small in size and thus not causing her too much trouble. The car ride home, as she supposed, is what made it grow, and slowly take over all other thought and function.

She looked again at the clock and begged it to say anything other than three o'clock. Unfortunately, the small black alarm clock could not oblige her, and the glowing red digital numbers read what they have always read since the first time she checked…three o'clock a.m. She cursed the infernal device under her breath and slowly lifted her head off the pillow, looking over her shoulder at her fiancé, still sleeping, curled up behind her. It was not unusual to see him in this fashion, even if they had started out in each others arms. For Raven had learned the hard way that Beast Boy tended to toss and turn furiously in his sleep.

Turning back she sat up, sliding her legs slowly from under the covers and stepped onto the floor. Her bare skin didn't feel chilly anymore, the warm summer nights already starting to creep in. Even going to bed in nothing but Beast Boy's dress shirts was starting to get too hot for her. This didn't really mean much as of two days ago, having spent the night sleeping nude once already, she knew it could be done again, and with the early predictions of the summer temperatures, she might just have to. Making her way to the bedroom door was easy enough, it was opening it quietly that proved a challenge. It seemed that no matter which way she turned or however gently she did so, the damn thing seemed hell-bent on making some kind of noise. Damn it…she needed to get out, she needed to go somewhere and think, but she not only had one person to worry about waking, but also Starfire sleeping on the foldout on the other side of the noisy doorknob.

Looking at the window she found her solution, but only reluctantly accepted such. She had only sparingly used her powers since the split, just another attempt at a normal life. If she wanted some time to think alone, it meant using her powers to get to the roof, which also meant the risk of someone seeing her. This, so much, she didn't exactly worry about. Beast Boy had said it himself; most people can put two and two together and realize the couple that had moved in next door wasn't exactly normal. Of course, before she even thought about flying out of any window…she needed to put some pants on.

The roof was just as dull and gritty as it had been that night Nightwing had lost the only person who might have ever loved him, but of course, Raven didn't know that and could only judge the roof by why she was used to seeing from the days of hero work. It was filthy, so much so she refused to let her feet down upon it, deciding to float her way over to the edge instead to sit. She didn't mind getting the pants she found dirty simply because the only pair she could find in the pitch blackness of the bedroom were cast carelessly over the edge of the laundry basket.

She sat down, finally able to think, the shadow in her mind still cast heavy upon her. It had finally hit her today, that she was about to share a life, that his life would be hers. That's not what bothered her, but rather the fact that her life would now be his. Not so much in the sense of possession, she had no worries about that. She knew her Beast Boy was not that kind of man, not at all. This was different; she realized that everything she was would now be open to him. All the things about her that were too horrible to share would no longer be only her burden to share, but he would also have to carry the terrible load.

She wondered why it had only hit her now; she had so long to realize this. The day he gave her the ring, the day they made up the invitations, or even earlier today when she found her wedding dress. But no, this, she only realized when her eyes set a gaze on the tombstones of her fiancé's parents. For it was there, that he opened up his most painful memory to her, it was there that their lives truly started to mold together into one.

Compared to hers his life was a Candy land, nothing worse behind it than already shown to her. With him, there was nothing to fear, for every dark secret, every fear about him, she already knew. She, on the other hand, was the daughter of a demon, and therefore half demon herself. There were so many skeletons in her closet it came so close to becoming a graveyard. There was so much she was afraid of, so much she did not wish to share, but knew would come out anyways. Very soon, she would begin a new life with him, a life filled with uncertainty, and for her, fear.

She hugged herself slightly, the shadow of doubt cast in her mind sending chills down her spine. A half demon, he was to wed, no matter how many times she tried it never sounded any better than that. How could he even think of doing so? How could he love her so, someone who destroyed the world once and had the power to do it again? How could he even want this life of hers to share? How?

These questions and so many others flooded her mind, swirling black streaks that collected together with the shadow, making it larger, and much colder and menacing. Out of all of these only one truly struck her with the kind of fear one only hears about, the kind of fear few know of that aren't already dead from it. The fear that weakens your knees, forcing you to fall to the ground and weep, this fear, struck her hard from only a single question…How could she let him marry her?

When the words passed their way through her mind the shaking and chills stopped suddenly, leaving her only with the tears in her eyes. This question scared her so only because she found herself torn for the first time in her life. Before she met him, the answer would be easy for her, and without regret. For before she met him, she did not think she could love so desperately. Now, she found herself sitting in the middle of two things, what she wanted so badly in her heart, and what she knew, or at least she thought so, was the best for him. She found herself caught between keeping the love of her life, and letting him go, as to save him from herself.

What dangers she held within herself she could only imagine, despite her tentative efforts. Her normal powers were no longer a concern, that, she could control. It was the power of her father, still running through her veins that brought so much uncertainty to the future that gave her this fear that gave her this dilemma. The unimaginable power left over from the last encounter with Trigon could do so just about anything, the problem was; she could not even begin to control it. To even attempt it would be not only stupid, but it could very well destroy everything in sight.

For now, she could keep her more primal emotions at bay, for only the most extreme of these could release her father's terrible power within her. Still, she feared them none-the-less, how could she not? She had seen the horrors unleashed upon the world by her father, and she did not wish to see it ever again. For a brief second she considered the idea that Beast Boy could make her stronger, be with her always and thus help her in a way escape this fear. Only for the briefest of seconds did she consider this, however before casting it aside as the foolish thoughts of a girl in love. Nothing in life ever worked out so simply…although sometimes she wished they did.

"The only foolish thought is that of giving up the only thing that has ever made you happy…"

Raven jumped slightly in her seated position on the edge of the roof, her head immediately turning round fast to try and catch a glimpse at whoever was with her. Yet, she saw nothing. The voice she had heard was soft and tender, not like anything she had heard before, but still, quite familiar. Standing…or rather, floating in a standing position so as not to touch the rooftop, Raven quietly moved to the far corners of the roof where shadow had cast doubt on what might be there. Nothing. She was about to think she was going out of her mind when she remembered that she had started meditating out of habit the moment she sat down. Quite silly of her to forget something so obvious, the voice she heard was most likely that of one of her emotions speaking through the wall she had build up oh so long ago. Raven cursed at herself and shook her head before sitting down. To be so easily spooked, and fooled by her own emotions, how far had she allowed herself slip?

"It is not so bad, why do you think it so?" Again the voice greeted her gently as she resumed her meditation, but this time, she answered back just as calmly.

"I need to make sure my emotions are in check, especially with my father's power. I don't…I don't want to hurt him, or anyone else."

"Yes, but letting yourself feel has also allowed you to love. Is that such a horrible thing?"

Raven fell silent, not wanting to answer whom she could only assume be herself. In her mind she had the answer, but even she didn't like it. She didn't like thinking that if only she hadn't loved, none of the more powerful emotions would be existant to her.

"Well?"

"…No."

"That's not what you're thinking though is it?"

"…No."

"Then tell me…did you know love before him?"

Again, Raven fell silent, shocked at where her mind was taking her. She knew it was only a voice in her head, but still, she wanted it to stop making so much sense, it didn't help much at all.

"I…thought I did."

"Another man?"

"…Yes."

"And before him, did you know love?"  
Raven had to think for a moment, not quite sure what the voice meant, and no longer so sure it was that of her own emotions but perhaps someone…something else entirely.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Did you love…your mother?"

Raven spun her head around, looking at nothing in particular accept where she thought the voice was coming from. She was now sure that this was not her own voice in her head, for not any of her emotions would ever dare ask such a question.

"Alright…who is this? How are you in my head?" No answer came this time, instead, silence. "ANSWER ME!"

"It does not matter…"

"Yes it does! How dare you ask me such a question?"

"I am sorry."

"Who are you…answer me now." Again, no answer to which Raven stood again, quite upset, her face scrunched in a terrible scowl. "I can come in and find out you know…do you think I don't have the power to enter my own mind? If so you are far underestimating my power, which isn't a very good idea."

"I am quite aware of what you can do…and it is not necessary for you to enter."

"Then tell me!"

A cold silence fell over the rooftop as the breeze cooled down the hot air slightly, not by much, but just enough to be noticed. The voice in her head seemed to be thinking, not sure as to what was to be done. It was clear that who ever or whatever it was, they were hesitating, not wanting to reveal their identity for any reason. This could be taken in many ways, the most drastic of this being the voice had hostile intent, which of course had been contradicted by it's tender tone.

"Well?"

"I…I had rather thought, you would have recognized my voice by now. Even if I didn't want you to."  
"What?"

"Raven…it's me…mother."

Raven scoffed, not at all buying whatever the voice was trying to feed her. Her mother had been dead for quite some time now, although it was true the spirits of Azerath had been known to contact the living this was not her home dimension.

"You do not believe me?"

"No actually, I don't."

"Why?"

"I don't need to explain myself, you however, do."

"I see…" The voice somehow seemed hurt, the soft tone trailing softly and quietly. "Will you not answer my question then?"

"No."

"Alright then…it seems I have failed you once again. I am sorry." The voice started trailing off, as if retreating to a faraway distance before being called back.

"Wait…" Raven turned again to the general direction it seemed the voice was coming from. Although she wasn't sure why, there was something about that last comment that made her wonder about her judgment. Something about…failing her again.

"Yes?"

"What was that…about failing me again?"

A short pause, and then something that sounded like a soft sigh as the voice returned.

"Upon your birthday…you came to me, asking for my help. I…could not give it to you. I failed you."

To this Raven's eyes widened, her body began to shake, her skin bubbled with goose bumps. Perhaps…perhaps this was her mother after all. She wasn't entirely sure yet, but still, the voice seemed to be getting more and more familiar to her. She hugged herself slightly, trying to gain control of her emotions. She couldn't be dragged in so easily, anyone who searched her mind could have known about such a meeting. She needed more…no matter how badly she wanted to believe.

"It is alright, I rather you not believe me. I just want you to listen to me." The voice seemed to move, appearing to settle just behind her, like a mother consoling a child. A distinct sensation fell over her, as if…as if being held from behind, but there was no one else but her upon the dingy roof…no one but her.

"Y-yes…"

"You must not be afraid Raven, do no doubt you own strength, or the strength of others. You have found something no one expected you to, that no one wanted you to. You have found happiness, and love. No matter what you father may be, no matter what blood runs through your veins, those will never be bad things. Hold on to what you have, and never let go. There is nothing wrong at all with being happy, and there is no reason to fear it. "

"I am not afraid of being happy…" Raven found herself quite surprised that she was actually listening, and even more surprised that she was seeking advice. "I'm afraid…I'm afraid of sharing my life with him. Knowing what I am…how could I?"

"Tell me…did he know of your past before he proposed?"

"Y-yes."

"What does that mean then?"

"I-I don't know."

"It means he knows…and he chose to be with you anyways. It means, it does not matter to him. It means that instead of fearing you, he loves you, and wants only to spend the rest of his life with you. Do you not feel the same?"

"Well of course I do."

"Then why are you afraid?"

"Well…" Raven stumbled, not finding any answer to give. Damn it all, the voice in her head, whether it be her mother or not, was exactly right. It was stupid of her to be afraid. If anything, being afraid would put her in more danger of releasing her powers than anything that might occur in their life together.

"Go, be happy. I believe you, more than anyone else, deserves to be." With that, Raven felt the sensation in her skin and the voice itself depart from her, once again, leaving her alone…but yet, not so. As long as she had her love, she would never be alone, it was her mother, who taught her such.

"T-thank you…Mother."

Damn, I know I'm late but the past few weeks have been…well, interesting to say the least. So much has happened, so much to do and too little time. Not to mention the fact that I had to rewrite this chappy three separate times due to the first (and most perfect draft) was lost at work…goddamn Macs. Anyways, Hope you like this chapter, and please note, that things will get slow soon, seeing as I have projects and papers, not to mention my new webcomic to deal with. But do not fear, I will update at least to the end of Part II. As to when Part III (the honeymoon and stuff) will start, who knows. It all depends on how things pan out with school and stuff. Later Days!

ANSA


	25. Love Forever, Love is Free

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 25: Love Forever, Love is Free

By: Ansa

Cyborg sat his things down in one corner of the room, not even bothering to open anything, the long drive exhausting him both physically and mentally. The soft mattress that gave beneath his weight felt good, as if it were the very same he slept in the weekend he came for the reunion. Of course it wasn't, but the mattress brand was the same, the hotel having a contract with the company and thus stocking every room with them. Staring up at the ceiling he couldn't see Jynx as she set her own things down and examined the room, but nevertheless, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Jynx had expensive tastes, of any and every kind imaginable; her apartment building displayed that quite unflinchingly. The location alone being that reputable as being the rich part of town, only those who worked as partners in large companies and the like could afford to live there. The apartment itself was quite large, being the size of an average studio apartment with a set of spiral stairs that led to a small loft that she used as her bedroom. She had large bay windows that allowed a magnificent view of the city, just being inside the apartment made one feel quite insignificant. Such a drastic change in surroundings would obviously not be easy for her, and by default, himself either. Even with his eyes closed he could see the wrinkles in her forehead as she sort of frowned, looking all around their hotel room, which did not take too long at all considering its size.

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"Three or four days."

"Aww man." Jynx slumped down on the edge of the bed, turning her head back instantly to frown at the remainder of the bed, whose comfort obviously up to her standards.

"Well we have to get everything ready, set up the reception stuff and all that, not to mention the rehearsals." Cyborg peeked an eye open and smiled over at her, watching her fall back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What's wrong? The room not to your liking?"

"Hmmm? No…it's fine." Jynx put on a fake smile, her eye twitching slightly as she spoke, an obvious tell that she was telling one whopper of a lie. This of course only made him laugh.

"Suuuuuuuuure."

"Ok, ok…it's a dump alright." Again, Cyborg couldn't help but laugh. Looking around the room again Jynx sat up slightly, as if something suddenly hit her. After a moment of silence the impish grin returned, her finger making swirls on the fabric of the bed cover. "There is something peculiar about this room…"

"Hmmm? What's that?" Cyborg held himself up by the elbows, just enough so that he might be able to examine the room for himself. Everything seemed quite primped and polished, all ready to receive new guests. The TV had the remote velcroed to the top of it, the dresser had a Bible sitting in the top drawer, where it would remain untouched as long as he was there, nothing seemed to be out of place at all.

Jynx could only smile impishly at him, slowly pulling herself up off the bed, her hand dragging down the bed cover as she made her way over to him, straddling over his lap. Her eyes peered deeply into his as she leaned in to press her tender lips against him, pouring in a wealth of passion, her hands perched at her sides, supporting her while she did so. Pulling back she smiled again, a slight rosy glow emanating from her cheeks.

"There seem to be…_two_ beds."

"Wh-wha?" Cybrog slowly pulled himself back on the bed, his hands trembling as they movie to move him along the entire length of the bed until his head finally hit the headboard.

"How very gentlemanly of you." Jynx laughed, her merciless teasing never ceasing to amuse her. "Spending the night in the same room for the first time with your girlfriend, most guys would jump at this kind of an opportunity." Jynx smirked, making a rather cheesy pose one would expect to see in shampoo ads. "Especially with a girlfriend as sexy as myself."

Cyborg let out a nervous laugh, still quite set back from her comment. He would be lying to himself if he said that those kinds of thoughts didn't cross his mind, but of course, having thoughts and acting on them are two completely different things. Now that he actually thought of it, they had been together for quite some time now and they hadn't really ever gone past kissing. Why that was, he really didn't have an answer for. He had excuses, but none of them fit well enough to be valid. Even with the limited time they had together, they certainly have had the chance to do so…but haven't. It was then Jynx broke into his thought with something unexpected, even after her previous comment.

"I kinda wish you had…"

"Wha…what? You're still just teasing right?"

"Well…what if I'm not." Her look changed, no longer in that quirky "come-hither" look she had flashed him so many times before. Instead, her face glew a bright red, turned away from him while her right hand crept up to hold the upper part of her arm. She was not only dead serious, but was also quite nervous about being so.

"Whoa...oh man…this is heavy."

One thing that is never told about sex anywhere, not on TV, not in magazines, not even in those classes you're forced to take in middle school…is what happens after. After sex, everything changes, the relationship between the people involve suddenly goes through a drastic change. The two lives have now connected in a significant way, especially if it was a first time. From that point on, you have both lost, and gained something quite significant. Once this is realized, there comes the terrible silence, where words fail to come to you.

Cyborg sat in place, propped up against the headboard, staring straight forward, his mind consumed with the knowledge of just how much both their lives have just changed. He hadn't even told her what he desperately wanted…and already their relationship had become that much more serious. What was to happen when he finally told her, and could he tell her now, afterwards, and still sound sincere? He wasn't sure, that is what scared him the most. This one even had brought into question all feelings afterwards. Where they truly real, or were they merely the result of lust?

Jynx sat silent on the edge of the bed, her legs pulled up so she might rest her chin on her knees, she as well staring of into the void, her mind so utterly consumed. In a way, she felt complete, and yet somehow empty at the same time. To have finally shared that moment with him, that one moment where they were truly together, their spirits truly connected warmed her heart beyond words…but also, to have done so without hearing those three little words everyone on the planets wishes the hear…made her feel shallow, that the moment was nothing more than a meaningless, primal act of lust. No…she tried to shake the thought from her head, that couldn't have been it. There had to be more to it, there just had to. If there hadn't she wouldn't feel so happy, even in the awkwardness of the silence.

The silence would not be there if only she had enough bravery. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to do. She wanted to lay in his arms, she wanted so desperately to tell him she…She stopped in mid thought, even in her own mind she found it hard to admit. Had it really finally happened to her? Had she fallen so foolishly like she always said she wouldn't? Was she really…truly…in love? The word made her smile just then…a real smile, one that only ends with the lips, and begins with the soul. She knew, just with that smile, the truth…and at that moment, she had never been so happy.

Before she could turn and do all the things she wanted, tell him just how she felt, a sharp beep sounded from behind her. She cursed the noise, the shrill shriek being that from his wrist communicator, which she had rather hoped he had turned off. Of course, considering the circumstances, she couldn't blame him if he had forgotten to do so. Cyborg tossed her a silent look, no emotion giving away his thoughts as he reluctantly answered the call.

"Yeah…?"

"Dude, you in town yet?" No picture came across the screen; only the audio was present, which gave away the caller even before his voice came online. He was relieved it was only Beast Boy and not any of the other Titan's from East who would be making their way to Gotham only for the ceremony and thus would be leaving the tower (under tight security of course) a few days from now.

"Oh yeah, got here about an hour ago actually."

"Really? Why no call, I thought we were doing dinner tonight?"

"Uhhh…sorry man guess I forgot." Cyborg scratched the back of his head slightly, not feeling entirely comfortable talking with his friend at this time, even if he couldn't see anything. Down by his feet Jynx smiled, despite her disappointment of the interruption and stood to gather her clothes.

"Forgot? How could you forget?"

"I dunno…I just did I guess."

"O…k. Well, anyways, are you coming to dinner or what? Our reservations aren't going to hold much longer you know."

Cyborg checked the side of the screen and noted the time, it was getting quite late. He was just glad the issue wasn't being pressed. The last thing he needed right now was to try and lie about what drew his attention away.

"Don't worry we'll meet you there ok?"

" 'We'?" There was a slight pause of confusion on the other end of the comm link before Starfire's cheerful voice came through.

"Oh yes, Cyborg is bringing his special friend is he not?"

"Ohhhhhhh that's right, you brought your girlfriend for the wedding. Hehe, now I know what kept you…OW!" Even though he couldn't see it Cyborg was quite clear on what just happened and quietly thanked Raven for the sharp bop on Beast Boy's head.

"O-ok guys, we'll see you in a there." Quickly he tried to end the conversation there before Starfire's curiosity got the best of her, opening up the possibility of what had just happened coming out. Luckily, Raven didn't let that happen, saying her goodbye before quickly hanging up the phone. Whether she had recognized his signal or if she just wanted a few words with her fiancé he wasn't sure, but he really didn't care. The point was, he didn't have to worry about Star's curiosity anymore…then it hit him. The one thing he still _did_ have to worry about. Not what he was doing with his girlfriend, but that they were about to meet her.

This scared him more than anything, but…he couldn't put it off any longer. He wanted them to meet her; he didn't want it to be a secret anymore. Their lives are tied now with an inexplicable bond, he owed her as much as to let her into his life further than she has ever been. Besides, he loved her. It couldn't all turn out bad, who knew exactly what would happen. He may be surprised; they might understand they were his friends after all. But still…there was the one thing that couldn't be ignored, a stain on their entire relationship, a stain on the bond they now shared. The fact that she was still nothing more than a common criminal, a thief, a former enemy of theirs at that…this was not to be taken lightly, and just how they would react to this, was unknown. Again, he could be surprised, they could understand, but it was doubtful.

"So where are we going to dinner, should I dress nice?" Looking up he could see her leaning against the wall, still smiling from the unimaginable bliss. He admired her for that, to seem so carefree and calm after such an event, and before another that had the distinct possibility of ripping them apart.

"Hmmm…oh, it's nowhere special; they really don't have much money." He half expected her to complain, her very fine taste being spoiled once again with a "common" meal…only she didn't. Instead, she just nodded to him, flashing him another quick smile, a rosy blush filling her cheeks before she slipped into the bathroom to change. That smile she gave him, he was unsure what it meant. The reasons behind it were a mystery, but what he did know, was that somehow she seemed so happy, almost as if he had already told her those words he so wanted to speak.

Cyborg pulled into the parking lot, circling around the various rows a couple of times before settling on a space. This if course had nothing to with lack of parking spots, on the contrary, if anything there was an abundance. He had a number of decent spaces to chose from, however the one he picked seemed to be the furthest from the door of the restaurant. This was all on purpose, as if it wasn't already evident to not only himself but the young woman sitting in the passenger seat who was about to be introduced as his girlfriend. Once the tires had stopped moving and the engine was off he sat there for a moment, a nervous look about him as he stared blankly at the front door which despite the distance seemed to be far too close for his liking.

"Hey…you ashamed of me or something?"

"W-what?" Cyborg shot his head towards her, terrified that she was serious but was quite relieved to see a playful smile on her face. It was strange to him, that smile it hadn't left since the hotel, as if she wasn't scared at all. Almost, as if there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Come on, why are you so damn nervous?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Oh please, worse case scenario they freak out and have me arrested and shut you out of their lives forever."

"Gee, that's comforting." Cyborg slunk back into his seat, leaning his head up against the rest and stared up at the roof. Even though he knew quite well she was kidding the comment didn't make him feel any better about this situation.

"You know I'm only joking around, now come on I'm hungry." Without even letting him say another word Jynx undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car making her way down the parking lot without him. Cyborg quickly fumbled to get out and follow her, not wanting her to get there before he did. Considering things, it would be best if they saw him with her rather than she on her own. Halfway down the parking lot he caught up with her only because a particularly exquisite looking corvette caught her eye. Normally cars weren't her thing, but there were a few exceptions, particularly old Corvette Stingrays, either red or yellow in color.

"Don't even think about it."

"Hmmm, wha?" Even with her in fatuous trance broken her eyes found it hard to leave the curved beauty parked only a few feet from her. Her mind tried to focus, but the ease of hotwiring and screaming down the highway with this gem was too great to ignore.

"Come on, the last thing we need is you getting yourself in trouble and having to announce us that way."

"Awww please…I won't steal it I promise…just a little joyride around the block."

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am…" Her stomach gave a slight twitch and a waft of pasta-scented air filled her nostrils as the doors opened to a couple who had just finished their meal. Still, her eyes found their way back to the car. "But I can wait…"

"Alright, come on, let's get you inside."

"Awwwwwwwww."

The inside of the restaurant was packed, not surprisingly for a Thursday night. The theme seemed to be a general mix of European styles, not necessarily focusing on a single one. It wasn't a particularly fancy place, but then again, it wasn't completely formal. The waiters and waitresses were dressed in black dress shirts with matching Dickie pants, no tie was worn, nor suspenders of any kind. The only thing adorning the shirt was a small plastic nametag with the restaurant's logo in the top left corner just above their names.

Guided by the hostess, the two found their way being led to the quieter side of the restaurant, away from the bar area and the billows of second hand smoke coming from it. In a large booth, next to one of the large windows facing the street sat his friends, Beast Boy and Raven on one side, and Starfire on the other. Cyborg's heart started to race, feeling almost as if it was about to burst out of his chest. This was it, no turning back now. Taking a deep breath he thanked the hostess and stepped up to the booth, Jynx gently taking his hand for support.

They group had been watching for them for several minutes now, and had noticed the minute they walked through the door. Each one of them were trying their best to hold back their obvious looks of surprise, Raven doing a better job than the other two for obvious reasons. Beast Boy was the first to speak, even if it was a muffled stuttering as an attempted to regain composure.

"H-hey…Cyborg…"

"Uh guys…I'd like you to m-meet my girlfriend…Jynx."

Oh OH! EBIL CLIFFHANGER I know…sorry but hey, I gotta leave a chapter in style right? Hehe Hope you guys like this chapter, it was hard for me to write the last part of it for some reason. I dunno, I seem to write better at work I guess. Go figure. Anyways, I wanted you guys to know that now I have my very own webcomic that is online right now! It only has one up as of this moment, but it updates every Monday. Maybe if I get far enough ahead I'll switch it to Mondays and Fridays, who knows. But yeah, I'll be adding it in my profile as my website so feel free to visit it and enjoy Later Days!

ANSA


	26. Stay With Me

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 26: Stay with Me

By: Ansa

The group fell deathly silent, blank stares all around the table as the clinking of wine glasses and silverware from the other tables kept the mind company so the silence would not eat away at it. Even Raven's tight grip to hold back her surprise was slipping, Cyborg and Jynx still having to sit down with them. It was awkward, even beyond it, everything he was afraid of was before him right now. His two worlds had collided, and the aftermath was yet to be seen. Jynx squeezed his hand slightly, her own feeling of nervousness starting to resurface as she pulled herself closer to his side, almost hiding behind his shoulder.

"J-Jynx…is your…your…" Beast Boy couldn't even seem to finish his thought, all the color from his face starting to slowly melt away to that of a pale hue. To see his best friend, soon to be best man, standing hand and hand with someone who used to try her best to knock him and the others around was too much for him to handle. He waited for someone to finish his thought, but noone did, not even Cyborg. He himself was at a loss for words as well, his mind scrambling and begging for a more comfortable moment to be in. In the end, only Raven would summon enough willpower to make any kind of follow-up comment.

"Uh…ok, well…is she still…you know…evil?"

The following comment from Cyborg was blurted out, rather than thought over. In the uneasy state in which his mind was in, Raven offered a way out, an opening that could fix everything, even if it meant lying. Despite his dislike to do so, he didn't have time to even notice he was doing as such it went by so fast. Only when he felt Jynx's grip on him tighten did he realize what he had done.

"What? HAHAHAHA of course not, she gave that up years ago. Right now she's an honorary Titan." It was then he realized what he had said, signaled by Jynx's tightened grip he turned, she quite obviously wanting a few words with him.

"Excuse me! You did not just say that."

"I'm sorry, it slipped…just please, go with it?"

"You are ashamed of me aren't you?" Peering over his shoulder she noticed all three at the table were staring at them. The look of shock well passed, and replaced with that of confusion and curiosity. Putting on her best smile, she excused them and pulled him around the corner to continue.

"No, no, of course I'm not."

"Then why didn't you tell them the truth about me?"

"What did you want me to say? 'Oh yeah, she still steals pretty much every jewel in sight. In fact, I just broke her out of jail to get her here'?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted you to say smart ass. I'm not saying you had to tell them everything, you could've just said that I wasn't hanging out with Brother Blood and the gang anymore. You could've said that I'm on my own now and that I'm the least of your worries and leave it at that."

"Ok, I messed up, but what are we going to do about it now?"

"Go back there and tell them the truth."

"I can't do that…" Cyborg turned away, peeking around the corner, watching as they conversed with each other, occasionally checking in his direction. This could be taken in two different ways, the first, and most obvious being that they were talking about him and checking to make sure he wasn't listening. The other possibility, that they were simply waiting for him and Jynx to return, was probably the most logical of the two, but his paranoid mind didn't see it that way.

"Why not?"

"I just can't ok…can't you just run with me on this?"

Jynx folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips in a scowl. The blissful state of mind she was once in slowly being taken over by the simple sorrow and shame of being the person that she was. Despite this, she had rather hoped he would stick up for her. A foolish thought brought on from the intoxicating feeling after making love.

"I can't believe you…"

"Please…"

"…sigh Fine, whatever."

"Thank you," Cyborg let out a large breath of relief, falling forward slightly, his muscles feeling much less tense then they had been, his mind less jumbled. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

"You bet you will…I want a freebie."

"A what?"

"A freebie, when we get back home, I get to hit anywhere I want and you can't come after me."

"What! I can't do that, you know that!"

"Of course you can, you're the one that built the damn computer system. It'd be easy for you to just…turn it off for a few hours."

"I know I could, that's not the point." Cyborg lowered his voice, leaning in, noticing their conversation drawing a couple of glances from the waiters and other customers.

"What is the point then?"

"You know what it is…I can't be a part of your criminal life you know that."

"If I recall, it was you who busted me out of prison."

Cyborg was getting frustrated, half out of the audacity she had to ask him such a thing, the other half coming from the fact that on the last part she was absolutely right. As much as he hated to admit it, he was just as much of a criminal as she was at times. He paused for a moment, desperately trying to find a way to argue with her, but truth was, he couldn't.

"Ugh…fine…ok? Just, please, pretend that you're a good guy?"

Jynx glared at him for a moment, here arms still crossed. The freebie she asked for was not for her own satisfaction, but instead as a punishment of sorts for him. She was hurt, more than she thought she could be, but then again, his little lie came at the worst time. Before he opened his mouth, she was so happy, knowing now exactly what she felt for him, and the possibilities they had in this relationship. Now, all she could see what his disapproval of her, how ashamed of her he really was. He may not say he was, but she knew the truth.

"You know, if you really l-…" She stopped herself from saying something she might regret. She knew how she felt about him, but she had yet to know exactly what he felt, and these were not the circumstance in which she wanted to find out.

"What?"

"Nothing…let's just go okay?"

"Well, that certainly was interesting…" Raven stood in front of the mirror, making sure her hair wasn't growing out too much, it had been a while since her last hair cut and it had to be the perfect length to look right. Behind her, Beast Boy fell back against the bed letting out a loud sigh, staring straight up at the ceiling, his head still trying to come to grips with who Cyborg's girlfriend turned out to be. He had tried to keep himself in check, after all, he was his best friend and the last thing he wanted to do was make things harder for him.

"Interesting…isn't quite the word for it."

"How about…just plain weird, does that work better?" It felt strange, using the word that was once used to describe herself. She hated saying it, under any kind of circumstances, even if it was the only word that could possibly describe what was going on.

"Yeah, actually it does." Beast Boy lifted his head up from the mattress to look at her, still checking her hair in the mirror while she started dressing down for bed. "I know this is a stupid question…"

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"Haha."

Raven turned around and flashed him a satisfied smile, shimmying out of her jeans before sitting down at the end of the bed to pull on one of his dress shirts.

"What is it?"

"Do you…you know, trust her?"

"You're right, that is a stupid question." The tone of her voice changed drastically, and her smile faded to a rather serious straight-lipped expression, turning her head forward while she buttoned up the last of her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm finding a hard time to myself."

"Don't feel bad, she hasn't exactly done anything to earn our trust anyways." Raven pulled her legs up onto the bed and scotched back, nudging Beast Boy slightly to move over so she could get under the covers, he still having to take off his clothes from dinner.

"Yeah, but we haven't really seen her in a long time either. Who knows, she could have changed."

"She could have, but not likely."

"Yeah…I guess I still don't know what to think." Beast Boy finally sat up on the bed and turned to face her, sitting with his legs crossed, arms hanging over his knees. "I mean, I want to trust her, for Cyborg's sake, but…I dunno, it's hard. It's kind of like…" He stopped for a moment, not daring to continue, unsure how the subject would affect her. The whole fiasco still fresh in his mind, and he wasn't sure whether or not it was still fresh in hers.

"Like, Terra, you mean?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. Only with Jynx, she was never our friend to begin with, so it's harder." Raven looked straight ahead, her mind trying to figure things out for itself. Why Jynx, and if this was just a ploy, what could she be up to? But, what if she is just his girlfriend and nothing more, what if she really just wanted to be with him? No matter how open minded she tried to be on the subject, she just couldn't get a grip on that possibility. In a way she never really expected herself too, she always had a problem trusting people, even herself, so why should it be so easy for someone who used to be an enemy.

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

Beast Boy sat there for a moment, trying to finish his thoughts on the subject before pulling off his shirt, finally getting ready for bed. As much as he wanted to try and figure things out, if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight, his mind keeping him up. When he finally crawled under the covers and kissed Raven goodnight there came a cold silence amongst them. Not the normal silence of waiting for sleep to consume, but something else, something different and awkward.

"Hun…Raven? You ok?"

"Hmmm…yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was pale and emotionless, she not even bothering to look over at him, her mind obviously consumed with something else. Exactly what that was she wasn't even sure, something that had to do with last night, a ponderment of sorts.

"You sure?"

"…Yeah, goodnight." Immediately turning away, Raven pulled the covers tight over her shoulders, quite obviously trying to get away from the subject even if she didn't wholly expect it to work.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe you now. Come on, what's up?"

"Nothing…now can I get some sleep please?"

"Not until we get to the bottom of this, now what's going on?"

Raven cursed slightly, still not budging from her tight cocoon of covers and bed sheets. She hesitated to answer, mostly because she herself had only a vague idea of what was occupying her mind, but also partly because if it was about what she thought it was about, she didn't want him to worry. How exactly she jumped from the old topic to this was unsure, perhaps it had something to do with the same feeling of uncertainty that seemed to link the two together. Her own worries and feelings of uncertainty were not in question, that issue had rather been resolved. Instead, it was her fiancés. Was he so sure about this? Was he having doubts as she once had?

"Alright fine, as long as you let me get some sleep sometime tonight."

"Deal…"

Raven clutched the sheets around her tight, trying to gain the courage to speak. This subject of conversation could have either good or bad consequences, the latter being what she feared the most. Even a good consequence made her uneasy, for either way, he would know that she had, at one point, doubts.

"Do you…I mean, are you…having any doubts at all? About what we're doing, I mean."

"Doubts? Like, about getting married?"

Raven didn't respond, only clenching the sheets tighter around her, refusing to turn and look at him. She felt so ashamed to even have brought the subject up, not to mention having any doubts what-so-ever on the subject. She felt weakened by it, like she no longer had any kind of control over what she felt anymore.

Beast Boy was quiet for a moment, thinking of the right words to express his thoughts. He wasn't the most eloquent one in the group, never was, and probably never will be. His only goal when speaking was not to say something stupid, or anything that would make anyone angry or sad. He was treading thin ice here, and he knew it. He also knew that he in fact had had doubts, many of them mostly upon the same lines, money. Money, attaining it, and attaining enough to sustain themselves was always a concern with him. They were getting married before either of them finished college, and it wasn't going to be easy at all. Even if they didn't have children to worry about, there were other things, the expense of the wedding alone even with help from their friends was putting strain on their accounts. However, despite all these thoughts, despite the circumstances, he loved her, and there was nothing more he wanted to do than spend the rest of his life with her. He knew that's all he had to tell her, but expressing it well, that was the challenge.

"Yes…I did," Beast Boy let out a quiet sigh, not entirely sure if what he was about to say would be helpful or not, "but it's supposed to be normal to have cold feet I hear."

"What…what kind of doubts?"

"Money mostly…but I guess that stuff doesn't really matter that much as long as we're together." He cringed slightly, quite aware at how corny he sounded at that moment. Stumbling, he tried to catch himself. "I mean, I don't really care about money…I care about you." Not much better than the last, probably less cliché, but still a bit corny. Again, he tried to better his words, searching for a way to sound sincere, yet not like something out of a TV sitcom or cheap romance novel. "I…ugh…you know what I'm trying to say right? Money…money is like, everyday stuff, but what we have is special." Beast Boy hung his head in defeat, his mind having failed to produce a single cohesive sentence that wasn't clichéd in some fashion.

"So…they weren't doubts about, me, about us?"

"No, of course not, why would I have doubts?"

Raven fell silent, trying to remember the words of her mother from the first night. Not feeling any better with the knowledge that she was the only one doubting herself. But also, in a way, she felt a distant feeling of comfort. Even if she had doubts, at least he would carry enough hope for the both of them. Those words she had heard before, what seemed so long ago from her former leader. She now found herself with a man beside her with everything it seemed. Not only did he have everything she had fallen in love with, his kindness and tenderness, even if they came bundled with that sense of humor of his. But he also held the hope and determination of her father figure, the person to whom she owed her very life and sanity to. She smiled, it seemed even without having a real father, she found a man sharing the qualities of a surrogate one.

Raven turned, finally letting go of the sheets, wrapping her arms tightly around the thin torso of her fiancé, her head burying itself into his chest. She placed her ear as so to hear his heartbeat, it soothed her so, and on many nights was the only thing that would calm her restless mind enough to lull her to sleep. Taking in a deep breath, absorbing the fresh smell of his skin, she let out two final words before drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you."

Damn, it's getting harder to keep up with work and all that good stuff. Bad news I'm afraid, the next few chapters may take a little longer due to a major paper I have to do work for. The first draft being due at the beginning of November and the only times I can read and work in peace is the time I usually take to write these chapters. But fear not, the semester is winding down and that means not only Thanksgiving, but the end of semester WOOT! Well, don't forget to check out my webcomic NEWPORTGRL55. Later Days!

ANSA


	27. Countdown

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 27: Countdown

By: Ansa

Friday 5:13p.m., 21hrs 47mins Until the Wedding

Work was rough today. That is not to say that things were busy, not at all. Rather, it was hard to concentrate, knowing that in 24 hours he would be married, that and the fact that every few minutes another one of his co-workers would come up to congratulate him and incite him in some sort of lengthy conversation that would only accomplish in taking away time from the task at hand. At the end of the day, all he got done was one replaced alternator and two busted break lines. Anyone who worked on cars could tell you that those didn't take any time to fix at all.

Walking home seemed to take longer than usual, the night sky above him a pitch black, as if the stars themselves were too tired to come out. He looked at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time, 5:13, not even a full 24 hours any more. Slowly it seemed to creep up on him, and still, it felt so far away. His mind had been so very occupied, still wondering about money amongst other things. The traditional thoughts that are attributed with cold feet sneaking their way in as well, making him wonder whether or not if either one of them were ready for such a change in their lives.

Halfway home he checked his watch again, 5:20. Time seemed to be crawling by no matter how he tried to keep his mind off it, hoping it would slip away faster without him paying attention to it. He had no such luck. It would be another seven minutes before he would reach the footsteps of his apartment building, but to him it felt like just above an hour. He was tired, and ready to lounge about on the couch. Tonight was Friday, that meant take-out night, which in turn meant that he didn't have to cook. All he had to do was open the Chinese food boxes to get to his food while watching the hour block of "Friends" reruns on TBS. Even though he never really liked the show much, Starfire had taken a liking to it, insisting that it reminded her of them. She claimed that he was a perfect fit for Chandler. He wasn't exactly sure how to take that; the only thing he was sure of was that he was glad she hadn't seen him as Ross.

Despite the abundance of canned laughter and stale sitcom plotlines and jokes, the night he had planned for himself sounded quite good to him at the moment. Even if time had decided to torture him by mimicking the land speed of a catfish, that would also mean his relaxing night would seem to last forever.

"STAG PARTY!" Seemingly out of nowhere a chorus of voices followed by their perspective hosts sprung out of the side bushes of the building. After his heart took the time to slow down from a near heart attack he scanned the faces. Cyborg, Dick, Derek, and even Aqualad clad in cheesy looking party hats that would be found in any dime-store shop and party blowers beamed suspicious smiles at him from their positions.

"WUAAHHH! Guys! What's going on—" then those two words previously shouted finally made a connection in his head, and his eyes widened with both surprise and fear. "Uh-oh…"

"That's right B, it's your last night an unmarried man, we need to usher it out with a bang!" Cyborg grinned from ear to ear, a party blower sticking out the side of his mouth, bobbing slightly as he spoke.

"Hehehe, no we don't. Can't we just go inside with a pizza and watch some movies?"

The four of them looked at each other in pause before bringing back the evil grins, taking a party hat from out of nowhere and planting it on his head.

"Sorry, don't think so. Come on lightweight, tonight you learn how to drink like a man!"

Beast Boy hung his head in defeat, feeling his arms being snagged and pulled off towards the T-car. As he was slowly dragged off to the one party that would for sure be out of favor with his soon-to-be wife, and with a sullen look upon his face, he waved goodbye to his simple, quiet evening of Chinese food and "Friends."

Friday 5:53p.m., 21hrs 7mins Until the Wedding

The bar/restaurant they dragged him to was loud and smoky, even in the non-smoking sections. The walls were covered with natural wood-looking panels with shelves of sports and movie memorabilia placed neatly upon them, but no so neat as to not be manly. The restaurant itself claimed to be a family establishment yet, "delightfully unrefined" as written on the menus. Even though he was sure their claim to be family oriented was only half serious, he seriously doubted that anyone would make the mistake of taking it seriously given the skimpiness of the uniforms that the waitresses were forced to wear.

"Hehe, nice place isn't it?" Derek reveled in all his glory, having picked this particular restaurant himself. Partly because it was often tradition to have stag parties here, but mostly because how much fun he would have watching his friend squirm. Beast Boy never was one to openly ogle girls, and simply being around a large number of attractive women seemed to only make it harder on him not to, thus making him quite uncomfortable. The rest of the guys however, didn't seem to have that problem.

"Damn…how come there aren't places like this back home?" Aqualad sat on his stool only glancing briefly at the menu, his eyes roaming around elsewhere. Next to Cyborg shrugged agreeing, his own eyes currently occupied with the scenery.

"Rae isn't going to be too happy about this, you know that right guys?" Beast Boy lifted his head slightly from its buried position in the menu. If he was going to get into trouble for this, he might as well enjoy it.

"Oh I don't think she'll have too much to say about it." Cybrog grinned happily taking the cold bottle of beer that had just arrived on the table from the waitress putting on her best fake smile.

"Really? Why not?"

Again, Cyborg grinned, looking over to Dick who only slightly returned it, his mind currently elsewhere, but where that was, he wouldn't tell.

"Because right about now she's having her own little party."

Beast Boy laughed nervously, not for is own sake, but for Starfire, Susan, and Jynx. It wasn't going to be as easy as it was with him to drag her out for such a thing, and they had their work cut out for them.

"Relax, we won't let you go too overboard tonight, besides, by the end of the night I'm sure she'll have more to keep from you than you from her."

"Yeah, like that makes me feel any better." Beast Boy sprouted a small grin, taking up his own beer and bringing it to his lips. Just as he set it down he started to notice just how quite Dick was being tonight. Although he never saw his former leader of being the partying type, he had been known to loosen up during birthdays back at the tower. "Hey, you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry…I'm just, thinking is all."

"Well stop thinking and start drinking!" Dick soon found a bottle of beer shoved under his nose from across the table, Derek getting a bit too into the party mood. The intoxicating smell from the lip of the container wafted up into his nostrils and seemed to send him back in time. That horrible night came back to him, the warm, and dehibilitating embrace of alcohol presenting itself in front of him once again. He wanted to reach out and take it so badly, but he knew he couldn't. He needed his mind clear if he was going to figure out what exactly was going on with Bruce, and he was quickly running out of time.

"Umm, maybe that's not the best idea right now." Casually, Cyborg slid the bottle out of his reach, bringing it closer to himself and answering Derek's questioned look with a simple shake of the head.

"Ohhh! Sorry bout that…"

"It's ok…you didn't know." Dick straightened himself up on the high stool and started peering through the menu. No matter how hard he tried to focus on what level of Buffalo wings to get, his mind always drifted back to Bruce and the elusive cottage.

"How long have you been sober?"

"About a week or two now."

The whole table fell into an awkward silence, all accept Aqualad, leaning over to his leader to inquire when the infamous Robin started drinking. Thankfully for them, the waitress with the fake smile had returned for their orders. Beast Boy sat back after ordering a special celery-stick only platter, they rest of the guys ordering the world famous Buffalo wings. Although it was taking him some time, he was quite slowly starting to enjoy himself. It had been some time since he had spent a "guys night out" like this, and it would most likely be their last chance in a while. Still, one thing remained in the back of his mind that he couldn't seem to let go of through the night. That being, how exactly things were going with Raven and her party?

"I am so excited, I have never been able to take part in an earth party such as this." Starfire beamed from her spot in between Raven and Jynx in the back of the car. Not only because she wouldn't bee too squished being in the middle, but also because Raven had still yet to warm up to the former villainess. In the driver's seat, Susan peered at them through the rear view mirror, smirking slightly at Raven and her uneasy state, much like that of Beast Boy's earlier mood.

"You need to learn to lighten up a bit girl. Come on, this is your Bachelorette party, you're going to have a blast, I promise you that much."

"Well you could have at least warned me."

"Oh please, you should have known, it is your last night unmarried after all. It's a sacred tradition passed down from generation to generation…now lets go find us a 'Chippendales.'"

With that one word Raven's eyes bulged out, her face turning a beet red. She had only seen her own fiancé naked the one time, how was she expected to watch a strange man in such a state? On the other side of Starfire, Jynx's eyes light up a large grin curling her lips. Even Starfire seemed excited at this prospect.

"Oh, you mean we are to shop for furniture?"

A dead silence fell over the car, everyone except Starfire with large sweat drops hanging over their heads. Taking the initiative, Jynx leaned over to whisper, explaining things to her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…" With that, the excitement left her face, and was replaced by a heavy blush, slowly sinking back into her seat in back and falling silent. Even on her home world there existed places such as this, but she herself had yet to visit one. To be honest with herself, it's not that she hadn't thought about doing so, and even if it was the tiniest bit, she was curious about going. However, something deep inside tugged at her, making her chest feel cold and hollow, her stomach sinking like a stone. What was this? She hadn't felt as such for quite some time now…not since that night on the roof, not since she made her peace with him. If this was all behind her, then why did she feel this way? She hadn't bothered to think of him since then, her mind more consumed with other things…or maybe not. Maybe she didn't want to think of him, she didn't really know. That night, she thought she knew what she wanted; she was so sure of herself and her anger. Why? Why did this feeling in her gut suddenly re-appear, and what was it? Was it a lingering feeling guilt, or perhaps love, desperately hanging on the edge of the void in her soul?

"Do anyone else besides me have a police record?" Susan leaned back over the seat at the stoplight, her playful grin never leaving her lips since she managed to get Raven into the back seat.

"Wh-what?" Jynx instantly fell cold, her body straightening out and becoming stiff as a board. Everyone knew that she had a criminal record, but only she knew that it was still active, and updated almost weekly with each heist she attempted. She started to sweat, unsure why she was becoming so uneasy. If and when she got arrested tonight was the time to worry, doing it now would only draw suspicion. "Um…I have an old one, why?"

"Heh," Susan could only smile. "Because last time I came here I got so smashed I actually got up on stage and the cops had to come get me down."

"I don't think so, you're driving us home so if anyone is going to get drunk it's going to be everyone _but_ you." Raven finally spoke up, this time with a concerned and slightly annoyed tone in her voice. She didn't exactly want this party to begin with, but she'd be damned if she was going to run the risk of getting in trouble for it. Next to her, Jynx let out a relieved sigh. This she could control, she just had to make sure she didn't drink too much and end up pick-pocketing people. As for Raven and Starfire, they didn't exactly seem to be the drinking type, so she figured she didn't have to worry too much about them.

"Aww man, you're kidding me? It's you bachellorette party, I HAVE to drink."

"You don't _have_ to, and you're not going to. I don't want to spend the night before my wedding in jail because of you."

"Oh please, I may have had gotten a few tickets now and then but name the one time I was put in the slammer for drinking too much?"

"Freshman year, winter break, you got drunk at some party and broke into your neighbor's house thinking it was your own." The car fell silent except for a few muffled giggles on Jynx's part, the light finally turning green, and Susan turning back forward quietly to move on forward.

"…Ok, name two times."

Friday 11:15p.m., 13hrs 45mins Until the Wedding

"Oh my…I'm afraid I might have drinken…um…drunken…yesh, drunken too much. Is it normal for the earth to spin so quickly?" Starfire stumbled out of the car, supported on either side by Susan and Raven, Jynx having a bit too much to drink herself yet managing to gain enough composure to make it up to the elevator of her hotel, at which they dropped her off first.

"You think so?" Susan smirked, quite surprised at just how much Starfire had managed to throw down before the effects started kicking in. Had she been allowed to, she would have gladly taking her on in a contest. She was the only person she knew to have downed two long island ice teas and still managed to toss back a number of shots of vodka.

"Yesh…I think perhaps it was that…Shirley Temple of yours that put me over the top."

"Ok hun…Shirley Temples have no alcohol in them."

"Ohhhhhh…then maybe it was the 6 shots of…vodcha…vodchka…VODKA."

"Shhh, not so loud, and yes, I do believe that might have been it."

Raven could only shake her head, helping ease her friend up the stairs and finally down onto the couch of her apartment, letting her sit there quietly for a moment while she said her goodbyes to Susan. Looking at the clock she could only wonder what time the guys would be back and hope that her fiancé, for his sake, managed to keep his drinking under control.

Inside the apartment things were strone about everywhere in preparation, open RSVPs on the table, the bouquet in the freezer, one of Dick's old tuxes pressed and hanging in weight on the bedroom door, and two suitcases with one small bathroom bag packed and ready by the front door for their honeymoon, the plane tickets resting on top. Tomorrow had seemed to sneak up on them, and come all too soon. Looking at the disarray Raven couldn't stop herself from smiling, hoping that in long last, it was a sign of her acceptance that this was happening, and that they would both be happy.

"Raven…"

"Man, you're going to have one nasty hangover tomorrow." Raven moved over to the couch, helping remove Starfire's boots and ready her for bed. She need to get some rest if she was going to shake off the after affects by the wedding tomorrow. "Why did you drink so much anyways?"

"I dunno…maybe because I feel bad."

"…If you're going to be sick, please do so in the bathroom ok?"

"Noooooo, not like that…I mean I felt bad before I shtarted drinking."

"Really? Why?"

"I dunno…" Starfire rolled away on one side, like a child ashamed to admit that they ate a cookie before dinner and ruined their appetite. "Maybe ish because I'm gonna see him again tomorrow."

"Him? Oh, you mean Dick?"

"Yesh…"

"Why should that bother you?" Finally having freed her feet Raven laid her down on the pull out mattress, slipping her legs under the covers before pulling off her shirt so at least she wouldn't be too uncomfortable sleeping in her clothes. "I mean, you settled things out didn't you?"

"Noooooooo, I shtill wuv him silly…I wash jusht maddathim."

"What?" Starfire's speech began to slur uncontrollably, so much so that they hardly seemed to form any real words anymore. But before Raven could get anything discernable out of her, she had already passed out, the stench of liquor leaking out with each deep exhale she made in her sleep.

Raven sat back at her knees and thought for a moment, unsure what to think at this moment. She never quite understood what was going on between the two of them, and what was just said only made things even more confusing for her. The only thing she knew at this time was that tomorrow, it might be best to have someone keep an eye on her, especially if alcohol is going to be served.

* * *

Ok guys here's the deal. Since I write so much better at work, I'm going to stop trying to finish these during weekends and write only at work. Yes this means they will be posted a few days later then they have been, but on the other hand it means a better quality fic. Anyways, hope you like and be warned, I will be taking my time with the next few chapters seeing how important they are. Also, when I finish this part, I am going to take a well deserved break before starting Part III. That's all for now, Later Days! 

ANSA


	28. To the Alter

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 28: To the Alter

By: Ansa

Saturday 11:55am, 2hours and 5mins until the Wedding

"I can't believe you slept in, are you insane? Have you seriously lost your mind!"

"Well you slept in too, don't try to put this all on me!"

The peaceful Saturday morning gave way to the frantic struggle of the couple falling over themselves to get washed up and ready to change. The way they had planned things out they should have woken up around eight o'clock. This would have given them both more than enough time to shower, eat, and change before heading out to the cliffs just outside Gotham for the ceremony. Things, obviously, hadn't gone to plan. Starfire, was still fast asleep on the couch, the effects of the alcohol putting her in a deep sleep the night before, thus making it quite hard for her to actually get up. The alarm clock that was supposed to go off at 8am had instead flashed "12:00" ever since the power flickered out due to an old fuse blowing in the ancient box of their decrepit apartment building around two in the morning. Since the two weren't expected to be picked up until a few minutes from now by their perspective parties, Beast Boy planning to take the train to Cyborg's hotel, no phone call was sent to them.

"Get out, I need to change, you're not supposed to see me until the wedding anyways!" Raven gave him a hard push out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, racing to start the shower water. In the livingroom, Beast Boy hopped as he walked, still pulling on his black dress socks, but otherwise wearing jeans and a t-shirt which of course would be changed for the tux at Cyborg's. After almost falling face first to the floor by the kitchen he snatched up his keys and threw the tux over his shoulder, only then noticing Starfire, still fast asleep. Normally he would let her sleep, but seeing as she was the maid of honor, she too needed to get ready.

"Star, STAR! Wake up, we slept in!"

"Hmmmm? Ohhhhh my head…" It took her a few moments to respond to his shakes, but as soon as she awoke, her head felt like it was about to split into several different pieces, each one sharp and jagged that would swing back and re-arrange themselves out of order. Her breath still reeked of alcohol and repelled Beast Boy back a good distance.

"Come on, it's already noon, we've got to get going!"

"N-NOON? Oh my goodness, I need to get ready…I-I…" Her zombie-like state was forgone today due to the urgency of the situation, her mind snapping to attention, and her eyes wide open. Starfire sniffed slightly, a reeking stench fouling her sense of smell. After a thorough investigation of her own skin and clothes, she determined not only was it coming from her, but it was an awful combination of liquor and second hand smoke. "Oh…I need a shower." Horribly embarrassed, Starfire bounded up from the mattress and bounded into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her, the sound of the bathroom door opening sounding not too far behind.

"Um…I wouldn't…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK STARFIRE!"

Cyborg made the last few adjustments on his holo ring and slipped it on, a quick flash emitting from his main system before a very fine tux was displayed over his normal body. Checking himself in the mirror he did have to admit, he did good work, even the groom would have a hard time competing with such a magnificent suit. He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed in wait, Jynx just now turning off the shower water, the high-pitched hum of the hair dryer piercing through the bathroom door.

She was still upset about the whole "repentant villain" fiasco, but she wasn't going to ruin this for him. For once, she thought of things as not about her, but for others. This was not her wedding, not even a friends wedding, she barely knew these people outside of the olden days. She may still be a thief, but she wasn't so cruel as to do anything to ruin their perfect day. Besides, thinking back now, she really wasn't as upset as she thought she should be, last night gave her time to kick back a few and forget about things. Even if she did kick back a few too many, she hadn't completely forgotten about what he had done, but enough to forgive him…for now.

Ten minutes passed while she fixed her hair and dressed, and by the time she had gotten out of the bathroom Beast Boy had finally arrived, although later than expected. Hearing the door open both he and Cyborg turned to look at her. They both blushed, although Beast Boy's was only because in seeing her, he could only wonder how beautiful Raven was. Even though Jynx wasn't a bride's maid, she was dressed as if she could have been. The dress was bright and elegant, the color of an eggplant on a cloudy day. The dress was held up only by two spaghetti-string straps over her shoulders, the one on the right finding a hard time staying in place. Extending from her hips down to the rest of the skirt, resting just over the top of the material fell a light blue veil-like fabric cut into a sash. The dress itself sparkling in the light as if made from starlight, her hair done up as usual with long ribbons the same color as her dress. It was quite obvious that this was an expensive gown, much more than anyone could even hope to afford, however when you steal for a living, almost everything becomes more affordable.

"Wow…" Cyborg was the first to speak, even if that was all he could get out at the moment. Jynx smiled, all the anger and frustration that she had reserved for later melting away with the expression on his face. The way he looked at her made her feel so good, making her blush herself.

"R-really? You like it?"

"Well, yeah…I do."

"Um, are you done in there? Cause I really need to get changed." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed at his own tardiness. In looking at him Jynx could see that he was still only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. At first it didn't seem that big of a deal to her, until she turned her wrist to check her watch that is.

"WHAT? You're not ready yet? You were supposed to come here ready so we could leave."

"We…uh, kinda slept in."

Jynx looked at Cyborg who in turn could only laugh. Letting out a loud sigh she stepped out of the way, letting him run past her, slamming the door behind him. She moved over to the large mirror plastered on the wall of the hotel room, as if she still wasn't sure whether or not her hair was tamed enough yet. Cyborg watched her, looking at the clock anxiously, begging it to move be slower. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to the wedding, quite on the contrary. He was actually quite excited about such an occasion, there was only the one detail that bugged him. Even though his friends may have bought his story about Jynx changing sides, his teammates from Titans East wouldn't be so easily swayed. After all, it was only a few weeks ago they were stopping her at the hope diamond exhibit. In his shortsightedness he had boxed himself rather good into the worst of corners. He just hoped that when the truth was out, it wouldn't cause too much of a scene.

"Hello, earth to Babe…what's with that serious look on your face?" When Cyborg had snapped out of his thoughtful trance he had come to find Jynx standing directly in front of him, bent forward with her hands upon her hips. The particular way she leaned allowed him a fairly decent amount of cleavage to look at, whether that was an intentional tease or not he could only guess, but considering her personality it was most likely so.

"Hmmm? Oh…I was just thinking is all."

"Really?" Jynx smirked, straightening herself and turning her back towards him and looking over her shoulder. The back of her dress was almost non existent, the spaghetti straps attaching to only the thinnest sloping piece of fabric creating an open "V" to expose her back, sharing with the world her lack of bra. "You sure you weren't enjoying the view?"

"Ummm hehe no…" Cyborg scratched the back of his head, a sweatdrop forming on his forehead. She seemed unusually chirpy today, especially after her reaction to his lies about her. He decided not to dwell on it, if she was in a good mood and had she forgiven him, he wasn't about to complain. "Actually…I was thinking about what we're going to do about today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the team is coming today to the wedding…"

"Yeah…and?" Clearly she wasn't getting it, turning back forward, crooking an eyebrow as she tried to guess what this could possibly do with his mood.

"Well…they're going to see you with me…and they know first hand about your current activities. Most likely, they're gonna tell everyone else and the lie is going to blow up in our…_my_ face."

Jynx blinked as his words sunk in, and an annoyed scowl fell upon her face.

"Great…I suppose that means I'm going to miss the reception then huh?"

Dick Grayson stood in front of his bathroom mirror, adjusting his tie here and there, overall, just trying to kill time before he left to be on his way outside the city and to the cliffs where the ceremony would be held. In doing this he also hoped that his concerns about Bruce and the whole Ireland honeymoon would leave him be for the moment so he might enjoy the ceremony, and if possible, the reception.

"Well, I have to say I'm a little surprised to see you actually dressed and ready." For the first time in a while, Dick was surprised, Barbera's arrival triggering no such signs that he might pick up on. Either she was getting better, or his mind was just too consumed at the moment for him to notice. He would rather hope it was the latter. He tried to hide his surprise the best he can, not even turning to speak as he continued to fiddle with his cufflinks and tie.

"Was I that much of a procrastinator when we were dating?"

"No, I just figured you would still be going on half-cocked on some kind of self riteous crusade against Bruce." Batgirl stepped forward from her place in the living room, leaning up against the wall adjacent to the door. When he finally looked, Dick could see that she was no longer donning the cape and cowl, but instead war a deep blue sequined dress, her hair pushed back behind her ear on one side, held in place by a black hair clip.

"Ouch…give me a little credit. It _is_ my best friends' wedding."

"Considering your behavior lately, I don't think you deserve that credit. Besides, wasn't the bachelor party last night? I'm assuming some kind of alcohol was involved."

"Not for me it wasn't…" Dick would be lying to himself if he tried to convince himself that he wasn't the least bit hurt. Not that he still cared for her, they were over, long over, and nothing could change that. In any case, even if they weren't, the only woman on is mind wasn't from this planet…and as far as he knew, still hated his guts.

"Oh…really?" Barbra stepped forward, leaning in close and sniffing around his mouth and nostrils, moving back to the wall slowly once satisfied, almost surprised. "Hm, so you can be responsible when you want to, it just takes you a while."

"Dammit Barb, back off will you? I get it, ok? I lost control because the one person that makes me want to quit this whole charade threw me out of her life. Can you really blame me?"

"Quit?"

"Yes…the whole going to college thing? I was hoping to find something else, anything else. The last thing I wanted was to turn out like Bruce…because I knew that if that happened…" Dick paused, almost stopping the conversation there completely. He would rather not speak of such things with her, the past few weeks haven't seen the two on the best of terms with each other.

Barbra's angry and cynical eyebrows relaxed, her eyes no longer flaring out her frustration, but rather coaxing him to continue. Just knowing that he would open up to her was a step closer to getting him back to normal, and maybe even getting these paranoid thoughts of their mentor out of his head.

"I knew…that if I turned out like Bruce…I wouldn't be able to be with her or anyone else like her. I wouldn't be able to have a normal life if I kept being just the mask and cape. So I went to college, reluctantly leaving her behind to do so, and tried to find a normal life." He laughed cynically at himself, knocking his head back against the wall out of frustration. "I actually thought I could get that, and I would come back to get her and it would all end like some kind of kiddies fairy tale storybook."

There was silence for a moment, Barbara carefully choosing her words before she spoke, not wanting to say anything too harsh on such a painful subject. She herself had once been so naïve as to search for a normal life, and unfortunately she had met the same fate as he, returning once again to the mask.

"Dick…it's not stupid to dream of something more. We've all done it."

"God, sound like an after-school special why don't you?"

"I'm serious. I went to college too you know, and we both ended up the same way. So how do you think I feel? At the very least you know what you want, you have someone you love, and just you hit one little speed bump doesn't mean you have to give up." Dick looked at her, confused almost, but his mind open to what she was trying to say. "Love requires effort. You can't expect it to come easily, if it did, it wouldn't be love. You have to work at it, so maybe instead of sitting her, obsessing about what Bruce's possible hidden agenda, you should get your ass out and see her."

"Barb…"

"She's going to be at the wedding right?"

"Yeah, she's the maid of honor."

"Well, what a better chance to sit down and talk with her, work things out. Now we're already running late, let's go."

For the first time in a long time, Dick smiled, and this time, it wasn't for the benefit if someone else, not to make anyone else feel better…it was because he wanted to. A large weight seemed to life off of his shoulders, who would have thought an ex-girlfriend would be the best source for advice on love, and freely give it out at that?

"Thanks Barb."

Saturday 12:15am, 1hour and 45mins until the Wedding

Raven looked at herself in the large mirror on the bathroom door and couldn't seem to stop smiling. The blush on her cheeks perfectly accenting the innocence of the gown gracefully draped over her body. In less than two hours she would be walking down an aisle of sorts, signified only by a break in chairs, the sounds of the sea crashing against the rocks below soothing her. The sky today was the perfect shade of baby blue, not a single cloud in the sky, as if they somehow knew it was her day, and did not want to spoil it with their presence.

Her heat beat heavily in her chest, almost making her lose her breath. She was so excited, something she had never really felt before in her life. She was so happy it hurt, tears running down her cheeks, but only seemed to make her smile more. Outside in the living room Susan had already arrived; waiting in her dress with Starefire in hers, ready to whisk their friend off to the cliffs outside the city. This was it, today was the day, they were going to be married…and they were going to be so very happy together.

"Soma? You about ready, we're going to be late?"

"Coming."

* * *

Well, tomorrow marks the end of crazy week for me. Which means I won't be so stressed and pressed for time. Although depending on how polished I want these next few chapters, they still may take some time. Plus I am going home next weekend and won't be able to work on them until I get back. But FEAR NOT for I, BRANDO…erm…ANSA, will bring you that which sustains your life functions. LOL j/k. Later Days! 

ANSA


	29. The Last Few Steps

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 29: The Last Few Steps

By: Ansa

Saturday 1:45pm, 15mins until Wedding

Beast Boy stood at the end of the aisle, staring down the number of chairs that sat before him, one by one being filled by a number of quests giving him approving nods and smiles. The cold sea air was salty and slightly moist, almost like a mist as the waves crashed against the rocks below the cliffs at which the alter was placed not even 10 feet from. The alter of course, was only by name seeing as neither of them was particularly religious, and was rather a white fenced arch with roses curled up all around the different spindles provided. Behind the arch lay nothing but the open horizon, the sea, and their future together for the rest of their lives.

The more he thought about this the more her smiled, the minute hand on his watch taking its sweet time as it rounded the bend towards "12." Beside him Stood Cyborg looking into the crowd nervously, counting every single one of his blessings that the rest of his team had either not seen Jynx sitting in the second row, or simply decided not to make much of an issue out of the fact…yet. He was quite sure that sooner or later he would have to deal with things, and even though he wasn't sure whether or not he was ready, the one thing he was sure of was that no matter what, this time he would stand by her, even if it meant his expulsion from the team.

"You see their car yet?" Beast Boy broke into his Best Man's thoughts, his eyes scanning the road down at the bottom of the hill, his leg bouncing impatiently. A nasty habit he had picked up who knows when, as "Seinfeld" would classify him, he was now a "leg-jiggler."

"Calm down there buddy, she'll get here. I mean, Dick's not even here yet." Cyborg smiled, this had to be the only time he has ever heard of a groom that had anything _but _cold feet on his wedding day. I was quite amusing in fact.

"Right…sorry…just kinda anxious you know?"

"I know man, I know. I'm happy for you."

They both smiled, one of the prime moments in their friendship. Only once in your life do you ever get to be your best friend's Best Man, and only once in your life do you get that chance to have one. There were of course divorces and second or third marriages, but Beast Boy didn't happen to think of those at this time. To him, at this moment, such a thing didn't exist, only bliss.

"Come on, you've never gone under the speed limit once in your life, why are you doing it now?"

"Well if you hadn't slept in we would have had plenty of time now wouldn't we?" Susan turned back to keep her eyes on the road, a playful grin on her face as she deliberately slowed the car as she headed up the backwoods road that led to the hills and cliffs. Barely even two minutes before they would arrive, two and a half tops, but she wanted one last bit of fun at Raven's expense before the wedding.

"Ugh, just get us there ok? I don't want to be late to my own wedding."

"Oh please, we've still got fifteen minutes before they start, even then we've got a twenty minute grace period before you're considered a runaway bride."

"Not funny…"

Raven turned her head to glance out the window, anxiously watching as the trees gave way to an open field, the dark greens and brown opening wide to a bright green with a brilliant blue horizon. It was all so beautiful, she was so close now, her heart beat heavily in her chest so much so it left an empty feeling with each thump. Minutes from now she would step out of the car and make her final preparations in a small makeshift tent erected at the bottom of the hill and at the end of the aisle. There she would meet up with Dick, who would walk with her up to the alter, and present her to her future, her new life.

A break in the blue and green formed at the top of a small hill, just high enough for a decent view of the ceremony. Standing atop it was a figure wearing a long flowing coat, and long brown hair trailing slightly in the breeze. Raven blinked once, just to make sure she saw it, and there it remained, plain as day.

"Hey Susan, stop here for a minute?"

"What? I what happened to being late?"

"It's just up the road right? Just let me out for a second, it won't take long."

Puzzled, Susan slowed the car to a stop, pulling over to side of the rode so that the bride might step out safely. She watched, still quite confused as her friend made her way up the hill across the street, only now noticing the figure standing atop it.

Raven watched as the figure stirred at her approach, though slow and careful it may be in her infernal high-heeled shoes. Never before had she worn them before, and never again would she either. The closer she got, the more sure she was at who exactly it was poised and ready to watch from a distance. However, the closer she got, the more agitated it seemed to get until finally the flowing coat flared back as the figure turned to flee.

"Wait…please, Terra." No response was given. Instead the figure only ran faster, Raven stumbling this way and that in the awkwardness of her heels. "Dammit, do you know how hard it is to run in heels and a wedding dress?"

"…I'm sorry, I'm leaving."

"No, you don't have to leave..." Raven paused, but still kept her stride as best she could, not quite believing what she had just said herself, especially such a day as this. "I just want to talk to you."

Ever since that one night, when their old friend had disappeared into the stormy night while they fought over such petty things that those so truly sure of their love would never question, Raven had occasionally wondered about her. Where had she gone, would they ever see her again, and had they have to have treated her in such a way to drive her off? Yes, what she had done was not anything to be taken lightly, but she knew how unstable the girl was, how shaky her emotions could be. During that time, Raven herself was unsure and unstable in her feelings, for the first time experiencing something she would never have expected to feel in her life…love, and she was quite protective of it. Then again, her soon to be husband had his own hand in things, which Raven expected to be more damaging to Terra than anything she, herself had to say.

For some strange reason Raven found all of these things flowing through her mind, when normally she would have shrugged it off quite easily without any second thought. Somehow, on this day, when everything that she had once thought unimportant, once ignored for not being able to experience such things for herself was about to be given to her, she had become less cold, more open than usual. Perhaps now…that her life was about to turn on end and become something new, something better, she is now allowed to care for others. Or at least, that's how the usual stories on television and cheap harlequin novels would suggest anyways. The real truth perhaps being that Raven had seen too many re-runs of Friends, and that she needed to make sure Terra was not about to pull a Rachel on her wedding.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here…I just…" Terra stopped in place, not daring turn to face the bride when she spoke to her, the night which seemed like years ago still fresh in her mind.

"No…it's alright, really." Raven slowed in pace, finally able to catch up, leaving the dammed high heels abandoned some feet behind her. "I know…we didn't really leave things on the best of terms."

"…" Terra didn't answer, only hugged herself, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, the few traces of her natural color glowing in the sunlight.

"But…you were…_are_ our friend, and you…should be here." Raven hesitated for a moment, the one episode of Friends all too present in her head, but this was not TV, and she of all people should know the importance of second chances.

"No I'm not…I…I don't deserve your trust again." Terra finally turned, her face looking slightly tender and traces of bruising around her eyes were still evident, no matter how hard she tried to hide them with make-up. Over her eyes perched a set of wire rim glasses, the lenses quite thick even though not appearing so. Only recently had she found out just how drastic the damage to her vision had been, luck was the only thing that kept her from a pair of dark sunglasses, and a white cane.

"What…what happened to your eyes?"

"N-nothing…" Immediately, Terra turned away still ashamed at the cowardly attempt to take her own life out of grief. She now knew better than to try something so stupid again, she now knew that no matter how hard things got, there was always another chance to try again. Unfortunately, such a lesson had only been learned recently, and her first chance at trying again was right in front of her. Even with this new outlook on life, she found it hard to forgive herself for that stolen kiss. "I had…an accident scuba diving…" A silly excuse, almost laughable if not possible, somewhere she had heard about diving accidents where people return to the surface with black eyes. It may be silly, but it was the only thing she had at the moment.

"Scuba diving?"

"…yeah."

It was quite obvious to Raven that she was lying. Even though she never dove before, she also had heard of such occurrences. Those occurrences only bust the capillaries, not cause any kind of damage to vision. Nevertheless, she would rather not push the matter.

"Oh…well, you really don't have to go."

"No, it's ok…I know you really don't want me here anyways." Terra shifted in place, pulling off her glasses and rubbing out a smudge on the lens with her t-shirt. Being fairly new, she still had to learn to be careful when touching her own face, lest she have a rather large fingerprint glaring her in the eye.

Meanwhile Raven was looking for just the right words to come back with. Her comment hurt, but mostly because it was true. As much as she knew how important a second chance is, she would rather not have her here at all, just to be safe.

"Go on; tell me I'm wrong…"

"sigh Terra…I…" Words failed her, what was there to say? She couldn't tell her she was right, and there was no way she would believe it if she said otherwise.

"See? I'm right aren't I? Well, it's ok. I'll just congratulate you and be on my way." Terra turned forward, her eyes starting to mist behind the frames. She knew today would be hard on her, but she had promised herself that she would try and force it through her thick skull that Beast Boy was no longer hers…she had lost him so long ago…and nothing was ever going to change that. "I hope you two will be happy together…"

"Terra…" Raven stood there, wanting to say more, now wanting to actually convince her to stay for whatever reason. Was it just out of guilt, or was she actually trying to make good on the second chance? No matter what it was, she wanted to say more…but knew there was no way to convince her to stay. Besides, time was running short. "Thank you…I hope…things between us can be better soon."

"I…don't know if they can…it's up to Beast Boy…and I know he hates me."

"Terra…he doesn't hate you."

"Of course he does…I mean, look what I've put him through. I even showed up, un-invited to his wedding."

Raven opened her mouth, but decided to wait and chose her words carefully. For as strong of a point Terra had made, she couldn't agree with her.

"…He…doesn't hate you. You should know him better than that, Beast Boy doesn't hate anyone."

"…Raven…it's ok, I know he does…now go on…I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"Why are they just…_stopped_ there?" Beast Boy's leg was working overtime, shaking his entire body in place, sweat starting to form on his forehead as the time ticked by. In the distance Susan's car sat at the bottom of a small hill, too far to see the figures on the grass.

"I don't know…maybe they needed to fix her dress or something. Don't panic, they've still got a few minutes before things start." Cyborg stepped up behind the groom, trying his best to calm him down while secretly keeping an eye on his teammates and Jynx in the crowd.

"B-But what if she's having second thoughts? What if they're on the side of the road trying to talk her out of bailing?"

"I wouldn't worry." Seemingly out of nowhere a familiar voice suddenly sent calm through Beast Boy's body. Although late, it seems that he who was about to give away the bride, had arrived. "You know Raven, always has to dramatic about everything."

When he turned Beast Boy met the smiling face of Dick Grayson, his eyes hidden behind the bandit mask provided for all…extra-ordinary guests. Behind him Batgirl made her way to her seat in the third row, giving a polite wave. Even though she barely knew anyone else besides Dick here, especially the bride and groom, she was invited along for her help in finding Starfire. Batman as well received an invitation, along with Bruce Wayne. Although they half expected Batman to ditch, Beast Boy and Raven had at least thought that Mr. Wayne would join them, after all, he was providing for their honeymoon arrangements.

"Dick…did you happen to see what was going on down there?"

"Sorry I'm late…and thank you, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Dick laughed softly, letting BB's comment go as out of a moment of frantic worry. "Yeah, she was just getting back in the car when we pulled up alongside. She should be along any minute now."

"Good…good…."

"Beast Boy…I know this may not be the best time but…there's something I want to talk to you about." Dick scratched the back of his head nervously; looking over his shoulder to make sure Barbra wasn't listening.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, sure what is it?" Beast Boy only paid him half attention, his eyes following the small car in the distance as it once again pulled onto the road and made its way towards them.

"About the honeymoon…"

"Yeah…uh-huh…what about it?"

"There's still something about it…that's not feeling right to me, and…I just want you guys to…"

"Quick, they're here! Go, go! You're not supposed to be here, get down to the other end of the aisle." Before he could finish, Dick was quickly shoved hard down the pathway between the small sea of chairs, the car finally pulling up beside the small tent for the bride. Not too long now, only a few minutes to go, and probably his last real chance to warn them again before it was too late. He still had the reception, but with the rest of the guests surrounding to congratulate them it would prove difficult. No matter how much he tried to push it the back of his head, it always seemed to disturb him. Why? Why was this so important and where was Bruce after all? Batman may be a cold, heartless, demon, but Bruce was not the kind of man to miss something like this. What the hell was going on?

Ok guys, here's the update. I know this was a long wait, but the next few will most likely take just as long, hopefully shorter. Firstly, there's Thanksgiving vacation. Secondly, it's the end of the semester which means the classwork is piling. Finally, there are finals to think and prepare for. But do not fret true believers, I promise you this, my Christmas gift to you will be at the very least, the wedding ceremony. But most likely, by then I will be at the reception, which will prolly take a few chapters due to character development and such. If all goes as planned, I will have Part II finished before my trip to Florida at the end of January and will have the first chapter of Part III for you guys sometime at the beginning of next semester. For now…Later Days!

ANSA


	30. Do You?

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 30: Do you?

By: Ansa

The wind died down, and it seemed that even the sea itself grew silent as the clock finally reached 2pm…this was it…the one moment in both of their lives that defined them, and everything that they had ever hoped to have. With a slight stutter Derek slowly dragged his pick across the guitar strings, quietly strumming the wedding march. The sound of the gentle notes sent chills down everyone's spine, such a simple song that was so recognizable, and so powerful that it could bring anyone to their knees in reverence.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, feeling his skin grow so cold he could barely stand still. The warm hand of his best man resting on his back for comfort, an early congratulations. Down at the end of the aisle the bridesmaids slowly made their way up to the alter, their steps moving with the strumming of the guitar. Starfire stood out naturally, even if she wasn't the Maid of honor, it would be assumed that her natural beauty would rival that of the rest of the bridesmaids. A gentle smile rested on her lips, those happy tears rolling down her cheeks and to the bottom of her chin.

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile, even if it was a front to keep from crying himself. As she stepped up to the alter she opened her eyes to smile at him, her slender finger moving up to brush away the tears of joy before wrapping her arms tightly around the small green man.

"I am so happy for you…"

"Thanks Star…"

Passing words, words that had to be spoken quickly so the aisle might clear itself in preparation for the bride herself. In that brief moment when the open space seemed to widen, Beast Boy flashed back on everything that had happened to them, both good and bad. Some of the bad…more treasured than the good. The day, when he considered himself a man, simple because she said he was, the day when the beast inside of him was unleashed. Such a terrible day for him, so wrenching, so full of pain and angst. How could anything make him feel so good after such a thing? Any day before that day, he would have said nothing, as would any one of us. But on that day, something did lift his spirits, something did make him feel like so much more than a vessel for some wretched beast…something made him feel like a man…a man, sitting alone by the setting sun, with a woman. Not just any woman, but the woman to have had so much an influence on his life, his actions, everything that he was.

Becoming a Teen Titan wasn't so terribly hard on him, considering his once induction into the Doom Patrol. The only real difficulty being the new friends he had to make. Cyborg and Starfire were easy enough to make friends with, and Robin, although at first seeming quite arrogant, grew on him slowly. That left Raven, the gloomy girl who always seemed to have her face buried in a book of some kind. He didn't think much of it when it took more than a few weeks to get in her good graces, even then, you wouldn't think it to see them together. Even Beast Boy had his doubts about their friendship, at times, even becoming a little more than afraid of her and finding that he would much rather let things be than try to strike a conversation with her. So when was it that he had started these feelings for her? When did he first know that he wanted to be something more than just friends with the girl in the blue hood?

He didn't have to think hard, ever since that night they had shared their first kiss, he treasured this particular memory among those before, and yet to come. It was still in his first year of joining the Titans, the last Thursday in November, Thanksgiving. The air had grown cold, and the Christmas specials and commercials on the television had already started much to his annoyance. Robin said he was going "home" for thanksgiving, wherever that was, with Starfire and Cyborg doing the same. It seemed that he and Raven were the only ones without a home to go to. He would have taken the offer extended to him by Cyborg to go home with him if only Thanksgiving were his kind of holiday. Besides the obvious fact of the holiday centering around feasting on meat, specifically Turkey, Thanksgiving for some reason was never his kind of a holiday, much like New Years. Much to their dismay and even guilt, the rest of the team left leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone in the tower for the holiday.

The tower was deathly quiet, and so empty that it almost felt like a mausoleum. Although, Raven's gloomy attitude didn't exactly too much to discourage that feeling either. Before long Beast Boy found himself slumped out on the couch, bored almost to tears, flipping through the channels on TV in hopes to find at least one station that wasn't playing an early Christmas special. The hours passed slowly with only the Three Stooges Marathon to keep him company, Raven coming out of her room only occasionally to go to the bathroom before returning.

Sometime around five o'clock he woke up with a trail of drool dried on the side of his mouth, the Stooges still running in full force on the television. To his surprise, when looking around he found Raven sitting quietly on the armchair to his left. What didn't surprise him was that her face was still focused intently on a musty old book she had brought out from her room. He immediately sat up, brushing the dried liquid from his face before bringing his attention back to the TV screen. At first, he felt completely content with just sitting there quietly without saying a word to her. At least that way he couldn't get her to hate him anymore than it seemed like she already did.

As the minutes passed however, the silence between them started to grow more and more uncomfortable. He became agitated, and tried talking, starting with the simple stuff like the weather and what she was reading. Her responses were less than encouraging, almost forced so that he might stop talking so she could get her reading done, although no matter how much she read, she never seemed to be finished with anything. He tried again, this time getting more personal, asking how she was doing and why she wasn't going home for Thanksgiving. Setting her book down it was clear she was more than slightly annoyed by this question, and refused to answer it instead mocking the absurdity of the Stooges' antics, demanding to know why he was watching such a thing.

Things weren't going so well, it didn't take a genius to figure that out, but he was determined to break her and somehow get something out of her. A smile would be asking a bit much, but if he could at least get her to stop being so gloomy even if for a few minutes he could go back to watching TV without feeling like he had to talk to her anymore for the rest of the night. He stood up, heading into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator door, peering inside with hopes to find something. When he asked her if she was hungry of course she said she wasn't, but her grumbling stomach soon changed her mind for her.

Forty-five minutes later found the two seated at the table in the kitchen, the sun already starting to fade, the television shut off so as to not annoy her while eating. They sat across from each other, quietly eating a quick dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, the only meal he knew how to prepare that didn't involve tofu but still had no meat in it whatsoever. There, in that moment, her dark presence started to fade. Although she said not a word, she was no longer so gloomy, no longer so overbearing and intimidating. And when she caught him smiling, quite pleased with himself, she didn't scowl, nor seem to aggravated at him when she asked why he was so happy. Right there, in that one night, his entire outlook on her changed and she no longer was the gloomy girl in the hood…she was Raven, his friend, and later…maybe something more. At the time it seemed so wild a notion that he allowed in his head, if he seriously though it would happen then perhaps he would have been more cautious of such thoughts.

Beast Boy smiled, the memory so fresh in his mind that he could taste the tomato soup upon his lips. Unfortunately he had no time to savor it, a bright gleam of white slowly creeping from around the tent set up at the end of the aisle. His heart beat wildly, almost making him jump forward in place, his eyes nearly bulging outside his head when the white tone came into full view…his blushing bride walking side by side, arm in arm with the one who was to give her away.

Dick wore a warm smile on his face, his arm linked gently with Raven's as they slowly made their stride towards the alter. Under the veil Raven's face flushed a bright red, her head tilted low, almost as if she was peering down at her feet, that is if her misty eyes weren't looking directly into her soon to be husbands. Beast Boy did his best to stop from tearing up himself, the vision of her in this moment being burnt into his memories for as long as he was able to remember. She was so beautiful, not even an angle could compare. With each step he could hear the whispers of awe rise from the guests, watching many of them lean over to each other to make various comments on her presence and grace…something he was sure none of them expected to see from her. At the end of their march, Dick turned and gave her a gentle hug, being careful so as to not wrinkle her dress, or crush the bouquet in her grasp, before letting her take her place by the grooms side. This was it…no more waiting…no more marching down the aisle…all there was now was a short exchange of vows, and those two little words.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the joining between Soma Roth, and Garfield Logan in the bonds of wedded bliss." The justice of the peace wasted no time before starting the ceremony, yet he still managed not to rush things either. His voice was soft and gentle, filled with years of experience.

"I wish I had been so lucky as to know Soma and Garfield before today, because from what their friends say of them, they are truly wonderful people. However, I feel honored to be the one chosen to bring them together on this day."

The attendance immediately fell silent, listening intently to the words being spoken just under the flowered arch alter. Even the seas fell silent, almost bowing down to the majesty of the event taking place just above the rocks.

"Love is something rare in this world, despite what any book or Hollywood film would have you think. Very few find that one person that completes them on so many different levels, that one person they would gladly give their life for, that one person they would share so much with in their future together."

Beast Boy smiled, quite impressed on how well prepared the Justice was. His words didn't fumble, but flowed so smoothly and naturally it was as if he had known them all their lives.

"Everyone here I hope, will find their own love and experience what these two people are about to. I hope everyone, can experience the joy and love, that Soma and Garfield feel at this moment." The Justice paused, for dramatic effect no doubt, but also taking the time to smile at both the bride and groom. "I understand that the young couple have prepared their own vows."

Raven swallowed hard, her heart nearly jumping up to her throat. She knew sooner or later that she would have to do this, but it seemed like it had come up so quickly…too quickly. Her hand trembled slightly as she reached for the small slip of paper she managed to tuck inside the bouquet, having no other place to keep it. It was bad enough she had to say all this mushy stuff outloud, but in front of her friends and everybody? It was almost unbearable.

"We will start with the groom, Garfield?"

Thank god, this bought her some time to work up her courage. Although…now that she thought of it, after hearing what he has to say, chances are she will be even more emotional than if she had gone first. Nevertheless, she had to keep herself under control, the last thing she needed was to lose it and having her flowers or something else explode from her powers running amock. Next to her Beast Boy cleared his throat, having no paper to read off of. He didn't need to memorize it, nor write it down, everything he wanted to say to her would come naturally to him, he knew this, because that's just how much he loved her.

"Rav-…Soma…I can honestly say that I never expected to be standing here with you. I always thought that it was something too good to happen to me, but I kept hoping, but not for my own sake. I kept striving, I kept pushing to get you to smile, laugh, anything of the kind for one reason…that is the same reason I never gave up hoping to stand here with you. I've never wanted anything more, than to see you happy." He paused, but not for dramatic influence, but to move a hand up to wipe the corner of his eyes dry. Even though he knew he was with friends, and that on a day such as this guys were allowed to cry, he still felt self-conscious about it. "M-Most guys say that they've found the girl of their dreams when they're up here…but I can't…because never, in any of my happiest of dreams could I have ever thought of spending the rest of my life with you."

Raven bit her lip hard, the tears steaming down her face as all of her will power was being spent on stopping her from throwing herself into his arms. Never in her life had she heard anything so beautiful, and what made it so much more special, was that these words for her. Her and her alone. She could hear collective sniffles and joyful tears from their friends and loved ones behind them, so very moved.

Taking her last deep breath, Raven gently gripped the small sheet of paper, brushing away the tears after a small number fell from her cheek and soaked into the inked words. There was no way she could have possibly tell him just how much he had done for her, and how happy she was to be here with him, but she was going to damn well try.

"G-Garfield…since I was born, I was told that I was something that shouldn't have happened, and that no joy or love was to await me in my future. I was told, that I had no future, and no capability of such things that to try was an effort in futility. After a while, I was so foolish as to believe it, and I stopped searching for acceptance and friendship. B-But, I was fortunate enough to find you guys…and everything changed. For once, I felt like maybe I could have friends…even if I still had my doubts on love. Then…I met you. Things started off rough…and sometimes I wish they hadn't, but as time went on you became a friend, someone I could rely on." Raven blushed, pausing to look at the crowd, still not feeling too comfortable about reading the following passages.

"It was only a few years ago that I started feeling like, maybe there was something more to be had in my life. With the freedom from my 'fate' at last, I become more open to things, even my own emotions. We started spending more time together, and you taught me to laugh, and actually be happy with who I am. Before I knew it…I-I was shocked to find out that I had started to fall for you…"

Raven held on desperately to her emotions, so many tears wanting to push through it hurt. Within her words she found strength and confidence, strength he had given her…enough to let her look away from the sheet of paper, and into his eyes.

"I never thought anything like this was possible, that I could be so happy, or that anyone would ever love me. You have done so much to prove me wrong in that sense. Everything I am now, all the confidence I have in myself is from you…you give me so much, and take so little in return. You said that all you have ever wanted was for me to be happy…I am…so much so it hurts sometimes. I…I love you so much…"

They both smiled, tears rolling down both of their cheeks, their arms and lips aching to be with one another. At this very moment, they stand naked, their souls bare for all to see. Every word that has been said was made known for all to hear, and yet they felt like they were the only ones standing on the cliff…two kindred spirits ready to take flight into eternity. Before they knew it, the Justice had moved on, a warm smile on his face.

"The rings please."

Starfire and Cyborg stepped forward, each producing a simple gold wedding band for each of them to take. The cold metal rested in their palms as they took grip and sent a charge through their soul…these two rings would forever join them together…and yet they seemed so simple, so small for something of such importance. Again, the Justice started with Beast Boy, turning to face the groom as he held his brides hand gently, ring poised at the tip of her ring finger.

"Please repeat after me…With this ring…"

"W-with this ring…"

"I thee wed…"

"I thee wed…" Slowly and nervously, Beast Boy slide the ring on her slender finger, feeling it fit perfectly into place at the end, as if her finger was meant to wear it. He smiled into her eyes, feeling her free fingers brush up against his palm lovingly as just before he let her hand go so that she might have her turn. Raven thusly took his hand, her fingers holding the ring gently in place at the tip of his finger before repeating the Justice and sliding it into place.

"With this ring…I thee wed…"

"Is there anyone here that has reason why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A deafening silence fell over the crowd, somehow even those shedding tears managed to keep themselves in line so as not to be mistaken with coming forward. Not a single person amongst them could ever think of a reason why their two friends should not be together. In the past, they may have been seen as complete opposites of each other, and that the very thought of them getting together was ludicrous. As they sat here now, so much had changed, and no one could see them with anyone else but each other. The Justice lowered his head slightly, never in his years had he actually had someone abject to any union. After a few moments of silence he raised his head and turned to Beast Boy, ready to continue, and wrap things up.

"Garfield…do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and hold, the cherish and comfort, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"…" Beast Boy looked deeply into Raven's eyes and smiled, squeezing her hand in his gently as he spoke. This was it, those two little words that meant so much, so much more than the three that started it all. "I do…"

"Soma…do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to cherish and to comfort, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…" Raven's voice trembled, the tears in her eyes blurring the vision so badly it was difficult to see much of anything. Still, she had his comfort; her hand tucked lovingly in his…her husband, her Beast Boy…from now, to eternity.

"Then by the power invested in my by the city of Gotham, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife…you may kiss the bride."

Their lips that had hungered for each other for the entire ceremony were finally allowed to reunite, providing their friends, their teammates, and their loved ones with their very first kiss, truly together, their spirits now joined together as one. The small crowd was left speechless, almost making them forget to applaud quietly.

Next to the newly married couple upon the alter Starfire could no longer control herself, weeping sweet tears of joy as she threw herself towards them for a crushing embrace. Beast Boy and Raven smiled through their squirming to free themselves, they couldn't blame her. It was just as hard for them to keep from holding each other through the ceremony, so it must have been duly hard on those watching. While Beast Boy tried his best to calm his alien friend down, Raven for once enjoyed the embrace. For once in her life, she felt complete, she felt safe and dare she say…truly happy. Nothing else mattered now, finally, had everything she had always thought was unattainable…and in turn, proved everyone that had doubted her, including herself, wrong.

* * *

Well, there you have if folks! Whew, that was tiring, but it was worth it. This doesn't mean that Part II is over however, no no no, we still have the reception to go through. It shouldn't take up too many chapters, so I hope to finish part II by next year. BTW, I understand a lot of you are upset about TT getting cancelled, but please refrain from posting those spam messages in my review section. That is what message boards are for. Thanks. Later Days! 

ANSA


	31. BLUE

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 31: BLUE

By: Ansa

"Mistook a nod for an approval,

Just ignore the smoke and smile.

Call an optimist she's turning blue,

While I just sit and stare at you…

Because I don't want to know."

-A Perfect Circle

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please give me your attention for a moment. It gives me great pleasure tonight to be the very first to introduce you to, Mr. and Mrs. Garfield and Soma Logan!" The dark recreation room was suddenly given a burst of light as the Derek, now acting as the DJ shone a bright spotlight to the two main doors where the proud new couple stood arm and arm. The small crowd of only friends and the few they actually considered family even if it wasn't by blood, turned in awe, standing to applaud while Beast Boy and Raven made their way to the seat of honor at the main table beaming with smiles and giving out hugs along the way.

Dick smiled warmly, for once forgetting everything that he was, forgetting he was both Nightwing and Dick Grayson, and only acknowledging that he was Dick Grayson…friend and family. One problem still lingered in his mind however…not Nightwing's problem…but Dick's problem. This problem only made itself more prominent in his mind, making it so much harder to keep an unconditional smile, when _she _took her seat next to him.Starfire looked even more stunning than ever today, maybe it was her dress, or perhaps the way she did her hair…but much more likely it was her smile.

In the background Dick could hear Derek spinning CD's from his station at the end of the small dance floor, although they had managed to get largest room they could afford, it was still quite small. Somehow, the song "Blue" echoed in his mind as it played over the speakers. The song reminded him of her somehow, at least, what he felt when thinking of her nowadays. Cold, somber, and almost depressing, knowing that he had once had something so perfect, so wonderful…and yet, he willingly forced it from his life.

As soon as she sat down he could feel it, the undeniable tension between them even if he couldn't see the look on her face. His face turned forward, his eyes met with the glass of champagne in front of him. Even if it was the cheap kind, and most likely not very good, it still taunted him. Quitting wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be…especially if he had to spend most of the night sitting next to the very person that both mad him so happy, and yet so sad at the same time.

"It was…a beautiful ceremony, was it not?"

He heard her the first time, but he was just in so much shock that she was actually talking to him that it was almost as if he had momentarily lost all senses. Her voice…just as gently as he had remembered, still had a twinge of pain in it…pain that he had given her.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"The ceremony…it was certainly wonderful. Simple, not like those on my planet…but still…it was beautiful." She could feel him turn to face her, but her eyes could not bear to meet his just yet, so the turned away, counting the ceiling tiles one by one as the dinner plates made their way from the kitchen and across the room to the main table.

"Y-yeah…it really was." Dick fiddled with the napkin in front of him, twisting and wrenching it in his hands nervously before setting it down on in his lap. His smile returned as he turned his attention to the guests of honor. It was still quite clear that Raven had still some getting used to with these kinds of things. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed as she sank slightly in her chair, one hand always under the table, presumably gripping her new husband's tight.

"You made her really happy you know…"

"Hmm?" Dick's attention was momentarily drawn to accept his plate of steak and potatoes, although even if it wasn't he still would have hesitated to look at her.

"Giving her away…"

"Oh…" Dick smiled that warm smile again, his current awkwardness with Starfire slowly melting with the memory of walking down the aisle, acting as his friend's father, giving her that moment for the rest of her life. "Yeah…I was happy to do it." It was a good thing food was there to occupy his mouth because he wasn't sure of where to go from here. He knew what he wanted to say, he knew what he wanted to tell her, but he also knew that he couldn't, not here at least. It was his friends' wedding, it was their day to shine; it was a day where everyone should be happy for them and celebrating. He decided it would just be best if he kept whatever was on his mind to himself, and try to have a good time.

"Who is that you came with? I-Is it a…friend of yours?" The one flaw in his plan, even if he kept himself quiet, that wouldn't guarantee that she wouldn't talk. Turning his head slightly he could see that she was glancing over to one of the tables in the front where Barbra sat chatting with Susan and Jynx in between bites of her fish. Dick cringed a bit before answering, not from the question itself, but rather at the potential disaster of Barbra actually figuring out who Jynx was in her past.

"More like an old comrade in arms…from before I formed the Titans."

"Comrade?"

Even with the black bandit mask provided from the ceremony, it didn't take a genius to guess that Barbra Gordon was the woman with the brilliant red hair sitting in the front row of tables. Dick scolded himself; he had to remember that he was probably the only one here who actually knew that Batgirl and Barbra Gordon were one in the same…that is, unless she had told Beast Boy and Raven. After all, Batgirl was indeed invited to both the ceremony and reception, and Barbra would much rather expose her identity to someone she could trust than thought to be rude. Still, if she chose to tell them, that was her choice, that didn't mean he could tell her secret to the others. It was only then he realized that Starfire knew who Batgirl was, but unless she paid careful attention to the few news articles featuring her, she would not know who Barbra Gordon was.

"…from my days with Br-…Batman."

"Oh, so she is Batgirl I am assuming?"

"Yeah…she also helped me out of a…rough part of my life." Looking at the champagne glass the days he spent shut up in his loft crawling in and out of liquor bottles seemed only minutes before the ceremony. His only real defeat…he had lost his will, his spirit, to a demon in a bottle.

"Oh…are you two…"

"No…no, not for a while now." Admitting a prior relationship with Barbra was a risky move, but after all that's happened, he wanted nothing more to be completely honest…Starfire deserved as much. "Nowadays she's seems to be trying more and more to be the mother in my life…even if I am older than her."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh…she's just so damn, so damn overbearing sometimes." Dick immediately shoved a small square of steak into his mouth before he swore out loud. He knew Barbra was only trying to help…but he wasn't a kid anymore, he didn't need anyone but himself to look out for him. "It's like every time I make some kind of decision with my life she shows up to question it. She has to question everything I do…everything." There was a long pause where he could have sworn he had seen her stir and briefly look at him from her table not even 20 feet from where he was sitting. "Sometimes…I owe her for that."

"Perhaps she is just trying to help?"

"I know…I know she is, but I don't need help. Everyone thinks I'm stubborn or crazy or paranoid or something…that they need to help me figure out what is really going on."

"No one thinks you are crazy…I do not think you are crazy." Despite the comfort she expressed in her tone Starfire still did not turn to face him when she spoke. Instead her eyes gently rolled to the corners, desperately wanting to look upon him but too afraid to do so fully.

"But they do think I am stubborn…among other things."

"Please…let us not talk about such things. Today is a happy day."

"Sorry…you're right." Reluctantly Dick crawled back inside himself, burying all the frustration that had managed to surface during the conversation. After a few silent minutes of finishing his meal he decided that to say something. They had actually started to talk, civilly, and god help him…he felt a faint trace of something between them still. "S-so, are you still working at the library?"

"Hm? Oh…yes, I am."

"How is that going…good?" A horrid failure at striking idle conversation…but he had to keep talking with her. If he kept her talking, he still had a chance to patch things up.

"Yes…"

"G-good…a-are _you_ s-seeing…anyone?"

"What?" Starfire nearly dropped her fork, her cheeks starting to flush and her face turned away from him once again.

"Well, I mean…you asked me if me and Barbra were…so…I…uh…" He was drowning, and there was no one in sight to toss him a life preserver. Somehow he had to pull through. "I just…" Dick sighed, "I'm sorry…it's really not my place to ask."

"It is alright…and…I am not. Seeing anyone, that is…"

"Oh…ok."

A long silence separated them as they chewed on their food, each looking for the best words to follow up with. Little did Dick know that thoughts of a warm embrace between them were shared by Starfire next to him. The love she had felt for him, despite her own beliefs, was not completely gone. The night on the rooftops gave her much to think about, and left her feeling empty inside. She was just so torn and frustrated with herself; her feelings for him buried themselves deep inside her until they were almost forgotten. Sitting here now, she could feel her love beginning to resurface, despite her best efforts. As much as she wanted to be happy…with him, she didn't want to risk receiving another broken heart.

Dick, meanwhile was too busy fighting with his own emotions to notice the distress. In front of him his steak sat half eaten, while everyone else around him was already pushing their empty plates away from them and sinking back with a satisfied stomach. His stomach, although still quite empty, was too disturbed by his state of mind to possibly take in any more of what sat in front of him. He toyed around with the idea of leaving the table for a moment to discuss things more privately with her…that is, if he could find the words that he wanted to say. But then again, he also toyed around with taking the glass of wine before him and using it to wipe his mind clean of these troubling thoughts, but that would be the easy way out…besides, it would be rude to miss the toasts that were only moments away.

"I…I am sorry." Starfire broke into his thoughts, her meal also unfinished, her eyes staring into her lap as she wrenched her cloth napkin. An apology she felt long overdue, now out in the open left her as well open and vulnerable to that heartbreak she so desperately feared.

"Sorry? For what?"

"…For what I said…that night. About…not being able to…to…"

Dick squirmed slightly with her in his seat. Of all the years he had spent as a hero he had learned to expect the unexpected…but for the first time in his life he was truly taken by utter surprise, so much so that it left him virtually speechless. It took him a minute or so, yet another minute of agonizing silence, but he soon regained enough composure to reply.

"You…don't have to apologize for that you know."

"I feel I must…it was cruel of me."

"It was completely understandable, given what I had…put you through." It had seemed that the truce of unfortunate and sorrowful talk had been tossed out the window…and quite easily it seemed. Another surprise, perhaps she was just as eager as to settle things. He would not get too confident however, for this may be his only and last chance to patch things up, the last thing he wanted to do was say something stupid.

"…"

"In fact, I should be the one apologizing."

"It is alright, you have already said your apologies for that."

"I don't think I can ever apologize enough for it…and I don't think I ever will."

"It is sometimes said that the best apology is to learn from the mistake so that it might be prevented in the future."

Dick nodded, in fact he almost felt like smiling, but the mood of the conversation would not easily allow it. She amazed him, the things she said and did could be so wise and pure sometimes that it made him wonder just how much more she could teach him and the rest of humanity.

"The last thing I ever wanted to do…was to hurt you…but I did. I was stupid, I was confused…but that is no excuse. If I have learned anything, it is that sometimes it's the people around you that define who you are…not what you know, not what you learn, and not what you do."

"That is…good." Right then, even if it was just for a quick moment, Starfire slowly grew the warm smile of the kind she once wore way back when. Before her heart was broken, this smile made Dick feel like so much more than some confused kid in tights…it made him feel worth while, it made him feel like a man…who was loved by a woman. He had missed it, so very much.

"So…what do you have planned for after the wedding? Are you going to stay in Gotham?"

"Well…I do enjoy working in the Library; it gives me a chance to learn more and more, but I am afraid I do not have enough money yet for a place to stay." Starfire let one hand rest in her lap while the other used the fork to push around the leftover bits of food on her plate. Engaging in such a personal conversation with him, being so close to him, it was so nice, but also quite unnerving.

"You have been staying with Raven and Beast Boy lately haven't you?"

"Yes," Starfire could see where this was going and answered before the idea could even come up. "But they are married now, and I'm would not wish to intrude on them anymore, they need their time together."

Dick smiled, Starfire was so polite and mindful of others, much more so than anyone else he had ever knew. This one fact stood out to him as the strongest proof she was alien…no human he knew could be so kind. He wanted to do something to help her, the thought of her having to settle for some slum on the bad side of town churned his stomach…but could he really ask her? What Dick's mind had considered as a viable solution might not be acceptable…especially considering how delicate their current relationship was.

"W-well, there's always…I mean if it doesn't make you too uncomfortable or anything…" Before he could stop himself his mouth started to move, the words flowing out of him quicker than he could keep up with. How stupid was he, he thought? Did he really think this was a good idea? Regardless of what he thought, it was too late to turn back now.

"Hmm?"

"Well…erm, my loft is pretty big…there's more room than I need really." Dick scratched the back of his head, looking down and slightly away, ashamed of his own stupidity and forwardness. "And…well, I'm not really there a lot, so you would really have the place to yourself."

"Oh…Dick…this is um…" Starfire turned a bright red, nearly dropping her fork in surprise. "This is…"

"I know…just…think about it. If it's too weird for you-"

"Dick…I am very happy that you would offer such a thing."

"I get the feeling there's a 'but' coming on."

"_But_…I am not sure that it is such a good idea right now." Starfire spoke looking off ahead, head tilted down slightly as if looking at some non-existent spot on the dance floor in front of them. Inside her head there was a civil war going one between her lingering feelings towards him and her intense fear of being hurt again. Deep down she wanted to say yes…and even if she didn't say it now, she would say it sometime later.

"That's ok…I, didn't really expect you to say yes."

"But…"

"But?" Dick perked slightly…the first time in a long while where the word "but" was something that showed some sort of promise. It was the first time he actually anticipated the statement that would following it.

"_But…_maybe…later, when our friends return from their… 'honeemoon' I might need to find a new apartment in which to stay at. After all…they are married now, and they do not need me there to bother them."

"I'm sure they don't see you as a bother."

"Not now, but when they get back I am sure that they will want their time together…alone." Starfire blushed slightly, her mind drifting towards happiness for her friends, and how dearly she wished she could be so lucky as to find the joy that they have. Coming home, would have a new meaning for them. Home, no longer refers to place in which they live…but rather, the place in which they live…together.

"Although…I'm also sure that, they enjoyed having you there with them for the past few weeks. We all…missed you." Dick moved his head away from her, mostly out of shame for leaving her in the first place, but also out of embarrassment of what he had just said so forwardly. He didn't want to push her on anything…he didn't want things to turn out like they had last time. Starfire, meanwhile continued to blush from the tip of her nose to her ears, a soft rosy glow that easily gave away her thoughts and feelings.

"…I m-missed you too."

* * *

GOMEI! I know it's been a loooooooooooooooooong ass time, much longer than even I expected. This particular chapter was a bitch to finish, not to mention a number of different things got in the way…school, Disney Vacation, work, my webcomic and Starshine (aka girlfriend.) However, I am going to do my damndest to finish this fic series…as well as maybe starting a new one. For now, please be patient, and enjoy what I have for now. Later Days. 

ANSA


	32. Dances part 1

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 32: Dances part 1

By: Ansa

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please clear the dance floor…" the DJ's voice echoed through the crowded reception area, to which a handful of chatting guests smiled and made their way back to their tables to witness the first dance. Beast Boy gulped in a stuffy mouthful of air and stood up, his hand firmly grasping that of his new wife. They were both nervous, they had been ever since they had been presented at the beginning of dinner. It had finally hit them that they were now, and forever going to be, Mr. and Mrs. Garfield and Soma Logan. It wasn't the "forever" part that was getting to them…far from it, the two of them relished this instead the fact that they were now finally together…forever made them more comfortable than either of them had ever been in quite some time. Rather, the fact that this had be so publicly made scared them. Now, everyone could no longer escape the fact that they were together. Why exactly this scared them was hard to tell on either side, although with Raven, one could expect such behavior. Perhaps, it was because they had felt secure in that period where, while they weren't exactly keeping it a secret, their love was not so publicly announced. They had their privacy with each other, and their love, but now…everyone knew.

Despite their nervousness, the Bride and Groom slowly made their way in front of the main table and onto the small dance floor where a single light shone down upon them. Beast Boy smiled at her uneasily, trying to hide just how nervous he was, and placed his hand upon her hip, while she placed hers upon his shoulder. They stood there, presented before everyone…as a couple, yet, still feeling like animals on display. They had almost wished that tradition did not dictate so many people to be present. But then again…they wouldn't have their friends miss this day for the world. Their heads were filled with numerous thoughts bouncing around scatteredly, making it hard to focus on any one thing, even if it was each other…that is until, the music started.

The melody they both chose came from overseas, and even though they felt it perfect for their wedding dance, neither of them knew exactly where it came from. They had heard it one day while at a hobby shop in the mall, or rather, Beast Boy heard it and ran out to where Raven waited to bring her in for a listen. The soft guitar and keyboards almost made them melt feeling like the music was raining upon them, cooling their bodies and sending chills down their spines. The clerk sold them the CD and gave them the track number of the song. Although they had studied the case many times, the fact that it was written in Japanese never changed, and the only clues they got was the few words that were in English and the cover on the front. When this music played, all their worries seemed to be so trivial…so meaningless. So what if everyone was there to watch? This was their day…their dance, and god dammit, they were going to enjoy it.

"It's…been so long since we've danced." Raven blushed, her eyes never leaving that of her new husband's. That night when Terra showed up, was the last time they had even thought of dancing, it was a wonder that she still remembered how.

"I know…I'm sorry it took this long."

"It's alright, I'm glad that, our first dance in a while is…our first being married."

Both blushed at this statement, and both smiled, their grip on each other tightening gently, lovingly as they floated across the floor, their feet moving only slightly but just enough for them to be moving at all.

"I can't believe we're actually here."

"I know…"  
"I mean, I've dreamed of this since…well…" Beast Boy blushed, closing his eyes slightly, if he could scratch the back of his head he could, only his hands were currently occupied. "Well…for a long time."

"H-how long?" Raven's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of crimson. It never ceased to amaze her that as close as they were, even now, a married couple, that they still got bashful now and then when it came to "mushy stuff."

"Well…I mean…uh…"

"Hmm." Raven smiled contently, and did something that even surprised herself, something not in her character. The normal Raven would have stood their quietly, patiently waiting for an answer…while instead, she smiled warmly, and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead before resting her head gently on his shoulder. She didn't say a single word further for some time after this, instead swaying softly with the music, her beautiful flowing gown rustling here and there with the shifting of her feet.

"I still can't believe it…this time tomorrow, we'll be on our honeymoon."

"I know…" Raven's moment of bliss was suddenly cut short, and her breath became shallow as her mind drifted to yet another tradition…one which she still was not yet sure she was ready for. "D-doesn't it feel a bit rushed, I mean, first thing in the morning and we have to be off to the airport. We don't even get to…I mean…" The intense head from Raven's cheeks prevented her from continuing any further. She certainly wasn't suggestion what one might assume, and realized how suggestive the statement sounded. Unfortunately she didn't get a chance to clearify.

"Mr. Wayne said the only available commercial flight for a month was this one. I know it doesn't give us time to sleep in or anything but…we're lucky we're even getting this chance."

Raven smiled slightly, glad that her husband had either not picked up on her misspeaking, or had decided not to bring too much attention to it, knowing how hard the subject was for her. "I know…" Still, she scolded herself for still being so reserved about the even that would take place soon enough. If she were to continue to treat it so fearfully, then all the hours spent in preparation to train her mind so as to control her power, would be for naught. But she wouldn't worry about that for long, she couldn't, the music, the embrace of her new husband took over her. Nothing else mattered in this moment, nothing at all…

"Never thought I'd see the day…" Dick smiled, leaning over slightly with his arms crossed as he watched the two dances, Cyborg grinning from ear to ear next to him. Although somewhere in their minds, their own problems still lingered, only now they didn't seem so important.

"Tell me about it." Cyborg laughed softly in his throat, drifting back into nostalgic times back in the tower. Those times seemed so far away now, yet, with Raven and Beast Boy dancing in front of him, they somehow seemed within reach. "Do you remember how much they used to get on each other's nerves?"

"Yeah, it doesn't even seem like they're the same people anymore."

"Well, none of us are when you think about it."

"What?" Dick's eyes were pried away from the happy couple, jarred only for a second by the statement, confused even.

"Well, those two ended up getting hitched, you're become more level headed…if only slightly…"

"Gee thanks…"

"And look at Starfire, did you ever think she would be able to make it out on her own?" Their attentions were now suddenly drawn to Starfire who, in the corner, was desperately trying to not seem too uncomfortable watching the dance while Jynx continued to sigh swooningly, overtaken by the romance of it all.

"I guess you're right…" Dick laughed, his eyes unable to leave the image of the red haired girl whom he still pined over. "Well, how about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, look at yourself. You're leader of Titans West, and even managed to turn one of our old enemies into a stable relationship."

"Uh…yeah…" Cyborg turned his head away slightly putting on the most sincere smile he could in the awkward moment. Earlier in the reception just before the dance the rest of his team managed to confront him about this very thing, seeing he and Jynx together at the head table. It wasn't the most comfortable of discussions, nor was it docile. No voices were raised in honor of the occasion, but it was made clear that they were no pleased. His very future was unsure, the very tone in their collective voices sounding a definite threat of exposure, not to mention possible imprisonment.

His own team, his friends, his colleges, were disgusted with him; so much so that had they no qualms about ruining the occasion, he and Jynx would have been drug out and back West for things to be dealt with. Instead, they left on their own, perhaps back West, perhaps simply to wait for him to leave once the reception was finished. Either way, he had the distinct feeling that tonight should not be taken for granted.

"Cy…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not stupid you know…"

There was a long pause as Cyborg took a deep breath of air into his lungs, a cold chill ran down his spine as the reality of it all hit him. It was all over…his teammates knew, and were quite possibly ready to turn him in, and Dick, the one person who was sure to give him certain hell about the subject even knew. The room started to twist and contract around him, swaying with the rhythm of the dancing couple before him, a thick pulsation sending ripples through his reality with the beating of his own heart. What now?

"I mean, I can understand why you tried to hide it, but you should have at least known I would have figured it out sooner or later." Dick took a sip of his drink; water of course, his eyes staring straight forward, the tone in his voice solid and never changing from the seriousness that the issue had raised.

"Yeah…"

"Then why didn't you think to just tell me?"

"Would you have really helped me?" Cyborg and Dick never really saw eye to eye on most things, and although they were friends, they weren't above the constant bickering that filled their days in the tower. That's the only reason he said what he did, in the tone that he had used. Half, scared, half annoyed at Dicks further arrogance and patronage Cyborg shifted his feet slightly. He moved his gaze to Jynx as she sat watching in awe at the newlyweds from the table, eyeing the cheap jewelry hung around Raven's neck in particular.

"…Maybe, it's hard to say exactly. There have been…a number of things on my mind lately more pressing than an old enemy that never really posed much of a threat to us."

"You still concerned about the honeymoon thing?"

Dick paused for a moment, surprised at the comment even though he knew he shouldn't be. As hard as he had tried tonight, the situation still was present somewhere in the back of his mind, only now resurfacing in full force.

"…So I take it your teammates don't know?"

"Well…they didn't…up until tonight." Cyborg sighed, thinking back on how foolish he was, bringing her here. He knew very well what was likely to happen and yet he did nothing to prevent it. Perhaps, he thought, he wanted it to happen. Perhaps he wanted it all out in the open, even if it risked his reputation and even freedom, he wanted nothing more than to stop hiding from the truth. "You think I'm a fool don't you?"

"Yeah…I do." The pause afterwards cut through them both, more painful than anything either of them had ever felt before. "…but, I'll do my best to help you."

"Say that again?"

"You may have done something extremely irresponsible and stupid…but you're still my friend." Dick smiled, and finally looked into his direction, raising his glass to his lips before drinking. "After all, we all do crazy things when we fall in love."

The song was halfway through and already Raven had let her down her guard and let go of her pride long enough to relax, leaning in and resting her cheek on her husband's shoulder. It was so warm and soft, and in his arms she felt so secure, and more sure of herself and who she was than ever before. She felt as if she was floating, twirling alone with him, no one else in the world ever mattered to her…and no one else in the future would matter more to her, not even her…

"Rae? You ok?" Beast boy could sense the sudden tension in his new wife; just in the way she leaned into him, the way her heart beat against his, the way she held herself tight against him. Raven's eyes had opened suddenly as a cold thought once again returned to her, a thought that she never worried over until things between them started getting serious. The painful truth that was inescapable; and even though he had already assured her that he was ok with it…she wasn't so sure that she was. "Rae, what's wrong?"

She couldn't tell him…not now, not here, today was their day to be happy, to be joyful. The last thing she ever wanted was to ruin things by mentioning her deep regret that they could never conceive. She never really liked kids anyways, but…it was different now. Now she was with someone whom she loved more than her own life, someone who felt the same for her, and the only thing that could ever make her happier, was to have a child with him…a small piece of their love that was a mold of the two of them. To think that this was never to be broke her heart now…but today she must be happy, and so once again she swallowed her fears, her doubts, everything that made her hold so tight to him for fear to let go…and smiled.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

GOMEI! I know it's been a while but hey, I've been busy. This year is the home stretch for college and I got a lot of work to do along with maintaining a relationship I have a lot of new things I want to do but I promised myself I'd finish this for you all. Well, the wedding is about halfway over I should think and then it's off to Part 3. Until then, enjoy…Later Days!

ANSA


	33. Dances part 2

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 33: Dances part 2

By: Ansa

"So are you going to ask her to dance or what because I'm getting sick of sitting here watching you sulk?" Barbra leaned back in her chair her arm stretched across the back, her eyes looking quite annoyed from behind her bandit mask. Next to her Dick had been sitting in his chair for three songs straight, eyes focused fully upon the girl with hair red like hellfire across the room. Starfire herself seemed to be in the disposition as he, only slightly more upbeat occasionally dancing with Cyborg when he wasn't sharing the floor with Jynx.

"Why don't you go dance then?"

"Because, I have to stay here and make sure you actually make a move rather than sitting here all night…that and make sure you don't do something stupid again."

"Something stupid; like what?"

"Like get drunk, start raving about the Honeymoon Conspiracy, or both."

Dick scoffed at her, although he knew he had that one coming it still stung. Looking back he was quite ashamed at his own behavior as of late, even if he couldn't help himself. Something inside him told him that something was wrong with this whole thing, and with his friends involved, he was willing to be a little irrational. If it turned out to be nothing he could live with the fact that he had made an ass out of himself…but just in case…he wanted to be sure.

"Ugh…you're so damn stubborn, like a child you know that?"

"You know instead of complaining you could try having a good time yourself and stop worrying about me for once."

"Most people would be glad to know others cared about them so much you know…"

"Please Barbra we've been here before and it doesn't work."

Batgirl's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a light hue of pink. Of all the things he could have said, that was the one that she had not expected. The issue of she and him had not been touched for some time now, not since the break up. Things were hard at first, much harder than normal due to the fact that both had decided to say not a word to each other on the subject. So the years passed between them with such unresolved tension…and she wondered how she got this far through it until now. For him to bring such a thing up now under this pretence, angered her beyond all rational. How dare he?

"…I can't believe you…you're just so…so…"

"So, what?" Dick turned to face her, the look on his face neither of anger nor of somberness, but rather a genuine curiosity if not with a slightest hint of resentment. Meanwhile Barbra tried her best to find her words, staring towards the ground with a foul look upon her face letting her breath out in sharp bursts.

"You know what Dick…you win…you're not going to have me playing babysitter with your life anymore." Barbra was never one to shed a tear easily, and now was no exception. Instead she stood fast from her chair and grabbed her purse, turning and taking a few steps away before looking back over her shoulder. "Just know that you only have yourself to blame for the ruin you bring into your life. If she can make you happy…take her back, and just hope you don't drive her away again. I know that'll be hard for you…"

Her words cut him deep, the pain like that of a searing hot blade of a butcher knife piercing his heart. He watched her as she walked up to the happy couple and gave them her best wishes before making her way through the door and once again out of his life. Would he see her again he did not know, and this only made the pain even more evident. The wound he had received from her he knew hurt for one reason only…not because he still cared for her, not because of the time they once had, but because she was absolutely right. He needed a drink, he needed the sweet fog of denial and delusion to come rolling in, but he also knew that fog would hid from him the rocky shore and risked running ashore of tragedy yet again.

No…there was another way, there was something out there other than booze to make himself right in his mind. Something else out there that made him feel better than the sweet fog of denial ever could have…and she was sitting directly across from him. The girl with hair red like hellfire, the only woman he knew that could look so frail on the outside, yet on the inside be much stronger than most other people he knew. He had his chance once with her, and regrettably he blew it. His second chance was before him now…the question was, was he going to take it or let it slip through his fingers?

Barbra watched from behind the doors of the reception hall as an awkwardly determined Dick Grayson rose from his feet and made his way across the room and towards the girl whom he loved not too long ago. She smiled; only know quite sure that her little show back there had had its desired effects. As stubborn as Dick could be, he was also known on occasion to be quite gullible as well, and for once it was actually being used against him with consequences beneficial to his life.

"I hope I'm not too late for the party."

Barbra's eyes widened in both surprise and fear as a familiar voice sounded from behind her. Although the owner of the voice was no cause of fear for her, she was rather afraid of the consequences should her former college, now timidly dancing upon the open floor with his old flame should find out.

"Bruce…"

To both Dick and Starfire's surprise they had found themselves upon the dance floor sharing a slow-paced and quite amorous song. Neither of them had really expected the other to ask one another for such a request, and they certainly had not expected for the other to accept. Somehow such a thing had occurred, Dick posed the question, and to both of their great surprise Starfire cautiously accepted with little more than a great flushing of her cheeks as an opposition. Her hand was given willingly, not out of eagerness, but rather out of the fact that should could not think that her legs could bring her to her feet, the shock taking all feeling out of them.

A few steps across the heavily polished parkay floor led them to an awkward entanglement of limbs as they both tried to find the best place to place their hands. Neither wanted to seem too eager, just as neither wanted to seem too evasive either, and eventually the two had settled with his hands on her waist, and hers on his shoulders. Despite its neutral stand emotionally, they still managed to feel slightly embarrassed in said position it reminding them of the way small children dance.

For the longest time only silence was exchanged between them, their eyes desperately darting back and forth, looking for something else to focus on other than each other. Neither had the courage to speak, although both had things of equal importance to say to one another. Minutes slothed by between them as not a word passed through their lips. Dick stood there, his legs moving independently from the rest of his body, it was only by coincidence and luck that they appeared in a fashion of slow dance. He knew very well that this was getting neither of them anywhere, if anything was to happen, he had to take charge.

"…so…are you, going back to the apartment tonight?" A harmless question, although if taken the wrong way it could be considered quite forward and even…well, he would hope she would not think it that way. The harsh truth was there was nothing else he could possibly think of saying to her.

"I beg pardon?"

"The apartment, do you need a place to stay or are they spending the night at a hotel?"

"I'm sorry…I do not understand. Why would I need a place to stay if they are to return to the apartment tonight?"

Dick smiled nervously, blushing slightly at her naivety, much like that of a child's. He knew that if she honestly did not understand why then it was someone's duty to explain things to her lest have things become quite awkward for both her and the newlyweds. He just wasn't sure he wanted to be the one to tell her.

"Oh…do you mean…" Thankfully for him a moment passed and Starfire finally put the pieces together, but before she could finish her question she stopped herself, her face beaming a bright red. "Well…actually, I do believe they are returning to the apartment tonight." Just realizing things now made her feel so simple, not only did she once again fail to think of traditions and custom, along with some basic common sense, but now she was without a sure place to stay for the night. "Perhaps I should think of somewhere in which to spend the night."

Dick took a deep breath and prepared himself. Although he had already asked the question before tonight, although he knew her feelings about said subject, he also knew he had to at least try. Small steps…one after another, stride after stride towards a chance at mending their relation ship, and it all starts with a chance.

"Well…I mean I know you think it's too early for us, but maybe you could just spend the one night…with me."

Starfire's eyes immediately found his, after spending the entire song avoiding them. From the look she gave him he knew that he had her full attention, he knew that while she was a bit shocked at the proposition, she was also at least on some level considering it.

"Knowing this city I'm sure it'd be hell trying to find a hotel room at this time of night, especially one for a decent price that isn't half condemned already."

"Dick…I…thank you." She paused, for the longest time these four words were the only that came to mind. A preverbal PONG game was being played in her head, going back and forth from acceptance and refusal. Every consequence was weighed, every emotion calculated…did she still love him or not? Even though such a question had little if nothing at all to do with the problem in front of her, it seemed to always show up. Despite how much she may wish to try and hid it, there was never much of a question in her mind of that. She would be her first and only love upon this planet…her love for him being the cause of both great joy as well of pain. The question now, was whether or not she could put her heart and love on the line once again. She could couldn't she? After all, it was only one night. However, if she knew anything from experience, was that one night can change many a things. Sometimes for the better…but also more often for the worse.

"I'm sorry I missed the ceremony, but you know how things are I'm sure." Bruce smiled his usual warm smile, ruffles in his suit giving away the "business" that had kept him for so long. Barbra stood in front of him, not moving out of two reasons; one being from the shock of seeing him here and second so as to keep him from entering any further into Dick's line of sight.

"Bruce…what are you doing here?" Barbra fished for something, anything to keep him busy, even such a stupid and obvious question. Things with Dick and Star have been going well all night, from what she could see, but knowing him lately seeing Bruce might be enough to turn things around for the worse.

"I was invited."

"Oh…right."

"Mind if I get by you?"

"What? Why, you want to get in?" Small beads of sweat started to form on her forehead, getting quite embarrassed at her own stupid tricks. They would not hold him for long, she knew this, but right now it was the best thing she had.

"Yes?"

"Um…actually, erm Bruce, I was wondering if you could show me something real quick…outside?"

"What? Barbra, is something wrong?"

She had nothing else to do now; at this point she was only making a fool of herself. The best thing she could do now is hope for the best. Dick seemed to be getting better control of himself in the days leading up to now. Maybe he could manage to handle himself with Bruce there. Maybe…was all she had to go on for now.

"...I really didn't think I could sink that low. I mean, I've seen the bottom of the barrel as far as people go and what they have done with their lives, but I never thought…" Dick sighed, still delirious as to why or how he was managing to talk so openly to the woman he pines over so after what seemed like an eternal sentence of uncomfortable silence and sporadic conversations, and of all the things to discuss…his own failure, as he saw it, as a man. But somehow, he didn't seem uncomfortable with this, despite the fact that they were still dancing, and had been for quite some time now. Song after song passed and with each subtle movement of the hands on the clock the two slowly opened up to each other more and more until here is where they had arrived.

"It is alright, I have heard of such things many times before. It seems to be quite common. You are only human after all."

"I know…but I still feel like I have to be better than that…" Dick paused, only now realizing just how ridiculous that sounded. To be better than the rest of humanity, to be better than everything that man had become after so many years on this planet. So much had he put upon himself, so much expectation, so much responsibility when he had forgotten all along that he was after all, just a man…like anyone else, if only with slightly bigger aspirations and ideals than most. The bottom line being, that the only one expecting so much of him…was himself…and only himself.

"Why? I believe I always thought that you were just fine the way you were…even with your flaws." After being so comfortable with him for so long, for the first time in what seemed forever Starfire blushed, hearing the words as they passed through her lips.

"No matter how numerous right?" Dick laughed at himself, only half serious, but also knowing the truth that was within his statement. He himself know better than anyone his own flaws, even if he didn't like to show it. How anyone could put up with him was beyond him in his mind he had already become that which he had hated long ago, the headstrong, obsessive, cold, unfeeling…the Bat.

"I would not bother with someone who was not worth the trouble they create, even if it did hurt others around them…including myself."

"Why would you? You deserve much better than someone like m-…someone like that." A slip; a slip that could quite possibly cause some trouble, accusations of assumptions of feelings and the lot, but of course he was being assumptuous. Just because they had been getting along better than they have recently didn't mean a damn thing. Why would she change her mind? Why should she? Like he said…she deserved better than him. Why was he even here? Why? What was he hoping for? Some fairy tale ending where everyone lives happily ever after…no…at least, not for him.

There was a change on his face that mirrored his thoughts within his mind, and she knew it. Even if she couldn't read his mind, she didn't have to. She could tell by the look in his eyes exactly what he was thinking. Every ounce of her wanted so much to kiss him…to be held by him again, right then and there. She didn't care if others saw, she didn't care about old wounds, she didn't care about anything…but him. Her lips trembled, not enough to be noticed but enough for her flesh to tingle. The scene continued to play through her head, the perfect scene, the perfect ending as if something from those movies she had been introduced to since coming to this planet. But…despite all the things she did not know about this planet, there was one thing she did know. No matter how much she wanted it to be, no matter how many tears she would shed in desperate wishing, this was not one of those happy endings from the movies she loved so much. Such happiness wouldn't come so easily, and as the music continued to echo through the hall, she rested her head on his shoulder gently and whispered so only the heavens and herself could hear her…

"I wish…"

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm being realistic in my fics. This means no easy solutions, just like life. If I have learned anything from experience, is that if something is going to happen between two people, you have to work at it. If you want a simple solution go read something of an amateur writer, one who still uses "she said/he said" after ever flipping dialogue! sorry, it's a HUGE pet-peeve of mine and I tend to get really irritated when I read that kind of stuff, regardless the writer. Oh well, hope you like this chappy, see you next time. Later Days!

ANSA


	34. Dances part 3

Disclaimer TEEN TITANS and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network, I claim no ownership.

Chapter 34: Dances part 3

By: Ansa

"Hey you, have you seen the spread they got over there? Not bad concidering they have no money." Jynx plopped herself down next to Cyborg on the small reception table on the edge of the dance floor, talking with half a cocktail shrimp in her mouth and a second on deck in hand. Cyborg had been sitting there watching for quite some time now, running the events of the day over and over through his head while guests continued to step up to dance with the bride and groom for $1, as per tradition. Occasionally he would laugh to himself at Raven's awkwardness towards such a thing. Although she was perfectly comfortable dancing with her new husband, other people were another story. "Hey, are you listening? They have shrimp and those little cocktail weenies, no tofu or anything…at least I hope these aren't tofu. Do they even make tofu shrimp?"

"Hmmm? Tofu shrimp?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been out of it for a while now." Jynx swallowed the last bit of seafood in her mouth and cautiously set down the one in her hand next to her, still not sure about the existence of tofu shrimp. However, given their current situation with his teammates, more pressing matters were at hand, especially if someone had happened to figure things out. A cold chill ran down her spine at just the thought of it. Despite her forward and strong personality, she really wasn't sure what she would do if they were found out. On the one hand she wasn't the kind of person to just stand around if something like that were to happen. She was a criminal, and with no more leverage within the Titans, chances are she would be going away for some time now. Then again, this time it wasn't just her life on the line it was his as well, and despite everything she was taught by the hands of her former teacher Brother Blood, she found herself having the weaknesses of the pure of heart. If things have turned sour, she could not just leave him to take the heat on his own. As much as her gut told her to ditch and run as far as possible…she knew that she would never be able to.

Cyborg looked at her, his mind heavy with worry. Looking into her eyes he could see the rare sight of genuine concern, just subtle enough that anyone other than he could easily overlook it. Amongst the many things going through his mind right now the most pressing was those three words yet to be said to her, three short, sweet words that took very little to say, but meant so much. It took him this long to tell her, he owed it to her to tell her, but during such a rocky moment in their lives with both their fates yet to be decided. He wanted to tell her…every part of him was urging him on, if only to put ease on her own mind, but he knew…if he was to tell her, it was because it was the right moment. Not for any other reason other than that he wanted to. No other reason other than to let her know just how much she meant to him, just how much they chaos she has brought into his life has also made it make more sense then ever before. That having known her, having loved her…he could now consider himself a man.

"…Nah, I'm fine. Just can't believe they're really hitched you know?" In such a critical moment, sometimes hiding the truth can be the only thing one can do to protect the ones they love from worry, and at this moment, his deception lifted her spirit and made her smile return to him. For now, he would keep her in the dark. Nothing was certain so far, and so there was no reason to have her worry over a possibility.

"Well, I don't really know them that well but I think she could have done so much better." Jynx smiled wickedly, knowing quite well that Beast Boy had been dancing in the general vicinity, speaking just loud enough for him to hear and sticking her tongue out at him playfully when he glared at her. "Now come on, you haven't asked me to dance all night." Standing up Jynx tugged hard on Cyborgs arm purely to suade him, knowing full well her strength alone could not pull him up out of his chair. In her mind she probably knew that he was deceiving her, but if she did she really didn't care. If they did only have tonight before the shit hit the fan, she was at least going to enjoy it.

"Ok, ok."

"What are you afraid to ask me or something?" Jynx smiled to herself as she dragged him out to the dance floor, the sound of guitars filled the room as the new song started to spin from the DJ. Although it soon became clear said song was not something usually played at a wedding, most likely a request from one of the guests, a modern rock, pop…something song that she was quite sure she had heard on the radio, she was not about to give up her dance.

"No…not afraid."

"Oh, ashamed of me then?" She did enjoy teasing him, even if he did know that she wasn't serious, she loved to see him all flustered. To her, it was the most adorable part about him and if something was bothering him, at least this would get his mind of things, if only for a minute or two.

"Oh come on now, you know that's not it."

"Uh-huh…I know the truth."

"Looks like I'm next," Raven turned her head from Aqualad, her last dance partner, to see Dick with a warm smile on his face and a crisp twenty dollar bill standing up straight within his fingers. "I know tradition is usually only one dollar but I know you're worth it." She smiled at him, not because of his generosity, not even because he continued to be the closest thing to a real father she would ever have, but because the smile on his face. That smile, the warm genuine smile she had not seen in years now, not since the days where he and Starfire fought side by side together wish she, her new husband and Cyborg. Not since the days when everything was as sweet and happy as a children's storybook. That is, if a children's book had monsters, demons, and bank-robbers.

Looking over at her husband she noticed Starfire was next in line, also with more then just a dollar to offer for the dance. It wasn't a twenty of course, she wasn't rich like Dick was, nor was she better off then herself and Beast Boy. Working weekdays at the college library, giving what she could for rent and food compensation only allowed her to offer $8. As much as she wanted to toss in an extra two to make an even $10, this was all that she had to give…and it was much appreciated.

Raven smiled back once again into the man Dick had become, the man that gave her way in place of her father at her wedding not too long ago this day. If it weren't for tradition she would have easily refused the money, but that is not to say that Dick would let her either. Taking the bill from his fingers she stuffed it into her left glove with the others, altogether making a decent amount to bring as spending cash on their honeymoon, not including the money her husband had within his pockets. This of course was not what was occupying her mind right now, to her it was just another slip of paper to add to dozens of others within her glove. Right now, money was nothing to her, only the man who presented it. Had she seen him less of a father she might have loved him, but then again, would he have been willing to teach her how to love just as her husband had?

Smiling once again she shook the thought from her mind, no. She could never have seen him as anything but a father, a true father. Everything that she never had, everything she needed from a strong man who's only wishes was to see her become the woman she deserved to be, the kind of woman that enriches the world with her existence, the kind of woman...to love and marry. In this case there were two men as such in her life, one a father, the other a lover.

Within moments the music started once again and already a giddy Starfire began to share a dance with the groom despite the solemn tone of the guitar and vocals of this particular song. Taking Dick's hand the two took the more formal position, his arm on her hip, hers on his. Dick was a much more experienced dancer than he had anticipated, especially after seeing the stiff, child-like dance he shared with Star. Still, she couldn't help but be amused at just how carefully his hand hovered upon her hip, softly, almost afraid to touch her. This she greatly appreciated, having become quite uncomfortable with the number of people being so close to her. Things were shifting to a more comfortable feeling now. As much as she enjoyed having so many friends wish to dance with her, it was nice to be with someone she was comfortable with.

"So when are we going to hook up?"

"Excuse me?" Susan turned her head flashing the most surprised and shocked expression upon her face that Derek had ever seen on her in quite some time. He did his best to force back a smile pushed forward by uncontrollable laughter at his own prank. It was hard, but he managed.

"Well, Gar and Soma are getting hitched, Dick and...Starfire, yeah, Dick and Starfire seem to be getting along well, and um…those two over there, I forgot their names. So, why not us?"

"Ha, you're kidding me right?"

"Why not?"

"Well…" Susan paused for a moment, struggling to make her argument. However, truth be told she never really thought about it before. She had known Derek for quite some time now, even back when he was dating Kristen. As for her, she never really had a steady boyfriend, all of the guys she seemed to make attempts with never wanted to go the distance…the distance being past the morning after. It's not like she didn't like him, in fact, now that she thought about it he was rather cute, if not immature at times, but of course when it came to that she didn't have much reason to talk herself.

"I guess you're right…"

"Huh?"

"You're right; there is no reason why we couldn't give it a try."

Derek froze in place, staring forward with eyes wide and as white as an Alaskan blizzard. What would he do when his prank backfired in such a way as this? He honestly didn't think she would ever go for it. He was expecting the classic blushed stutter, instead, he was faced with a friend he had known for what seemed like forever wanting to give dating a try, which in itself could backfire horribly, and leave their friendship in ruins.

"Wow, um. I guess we could, but…"

"I know, the whole friendship thing right?"

"Yeah."

"We'll just take things slow, and if you end up breaking my heart, I'll just kill you. That way friendship won't be an issue."

"Ha ha."

Ok, an tiny update for you. I usually try to make chapters at least 8 pages long on word but I've been having the hardest time with this lately. Hopefully with part two winding down things will get easier with time. A few things…1. Suggested listening: 36crazyfists "Bitterness the Star" 2. I've FINALLY started working on my first original piece of writing. This being a rather large project, a three book (so far) series known only as the project name, XENON. As of right now I have about 4 chapters and roughly 70-80 pages ( major editing required will most likely shorten this.) Thanks to those who kept pushing me to do so, I finally got my fat ass to work on it. I am thinking about doing a preview, as for how exactly I do that I'm not sure. If you want more info my AIM is wannabeaninja185 thank you Later Days!

ANSA


End file.
